Para Mi Mejor Amiga: CDUAO
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Anuncio de cese temporal... 23-04-2010 Por razones de causa mayor esta historia estara detenida forma indefinida, mas informacion revisen mi PROFILE. Gracias a la comunidad por su apoyo.
1. Asi Empezo

Qu e mas puedo ahcer, solo puedo decirles una cosa, estoy festejando mi cumpleaños que de hecho es el dia de maña este 21 de diciembre de 2007, con motivo de mi 20 aniversario... ehhh, por eso de paso como festejo, le muestro esta 5ta reedicio de CRONICA DE UNA AMISTAD OLVIDAD, espero lo disfruten y por favor visiten mi pagina web, el link esta ne mi profile. Gracias a todos aquellos que ma han dejado sus reviews y felz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

* * *

**CRÓNICA DE UNA AMISTAD OLVIDADA: PARA MI MEJOR AMIGA**

**CAPITULO I: ASI EMPEZO**

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**-Primer y segundo caso, Helga y Phoebe cuentan simultáneamente su historia en distinto lugares…-**_

**Helga…**

"No se cuando fue ni como es que sucedió, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba ahí por primera vez no me sentí sola en vida…"

**Phoebe…**

"Hacia ya varios días que la había visto desde lejos, ella siempre se mostraba…. decirlo… tímida o insegura… pero casi nunca le tome importancia sino hasta el día en que por primera vez comprendí el verdadero significado de la amistad…

**Helga…**

"Realmente no se como explicarlo, a lo mejor a veces soy muy dura con ella, la reto demasiado, pero a mi forma de ver, eso es lo que se merece después de aquella situación en la que… _**-A la chica se le entrecortan las palabras y una gruesa pero notable lagrima resbala por su mejilla-**_ me vi obligada a separarme de ella y continuar mi rumbo… nuestro rumbo… cada una por su propia cuenta…. A razón de una causa perdida…"

**Phoebe…**

"Juro que no quería hacerlo, pero es que ella también es tan…. Como decirlo…. Testaruda…. Si tan siquiera me hubiera dejado explicarle el hecho, no se hubieran armado tantos malos entendidos…"

**Helga…**

"Se que tal vez, no debí de haber reaccionado así de esa forma, pero soy demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar el hecho de que yo también tuve la culpa del problema"

**Phoebe…**

"A veces pienso que tal vez yo nunca le agrade del todo, es mas creo que solo me ayudaba por lastima, yo desde que tengo memoria, siempre he sido un poco lenta para reaccionar, y de hecho, le doy gracias a ella que a pesar de que llevamos mucho tiempo sin dirigirnos palabra alguna, las gracias le doy, por haberme enseñado, a ser firme en cuanto a mis dediciones… mas no se que es lo que haría yo si nunca la hubiera conocido…"

**Helga…**

"Si nunca la hubiera conocido, imagínate, que hubiera sido de mí, de mi la gran líder, la mandona, la gran Helga G. Pataki… solo imagínatelo¿dime¿que es lo que seria de mi?, supongo que no te lo imaginas, pues te diré, de no ser por ella, aun seguiría en mi estado de… Uhmmm… egoísmo o algo así¡egocentrismo!, esa es la palabra, si no la hubiera conocido, aun segaría pensando en mi beneficio propio, aun lo hago claro, pero desde que la conocí…. Desde que conocí a Phoebe, mi vida cambio para bien, y si no la hubiera conocido, francamente, no sabría que seria de mí ahora…"

**Phoebe… **

"Muchas veces reñimos, pero nunca de esta forma, todo por esa entupida apuesta… ja… con esto me basta para no volver a hacer apuestas, y menos sabiendo que hay cosas con las que uno nunca debe de jugar… pero sabes, aprendí una lección, **realmente no conoces a tus amigos, sino hasta que peleas con ellos…**"

**Helga…**

"Es raro ver ese tipo de situaciones, y mucho mas raro en las personas que se tienen cariño, tu le gustas a ella, no se como demonios fuimos a llegar tan lejos… y yo, que aun sabiendo lo que sentía por el y tu por ella, no se como es que continuamos con esto durante tanto tiempo… ja… **es irónico ver como es que una amistad puede terminar de la forma en la menos te la imaginabas…**"

**Phoebe…**

"Y es irónico saber que cuando sientes algo por alguien, y se lo haces saber, aun sabiendo que nunca te va a corresponder como tú quieres que lo haga, lo haces, sin importar las consecuencias"

**Helga…**

"Yo se lo hice saber, y tenlo por seguro que muchas veces hice hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención tu mismo viste que me costo mucho trabajo decírselo, pero aun no se si realmente le gusto… mi amiga Phoebe… siempre me estuvo apoyando en todo y mas cuando yo estaba por declinar en mis dediciones, ella se siempre me dio el consuelo de amiga, el consuelo que con mis padres nunca he obtenido… ese consuelo, que solo una amiga puede dar…"

**Phoebe…**

"Como bien te dije, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, y si, se le dio tiempo, pero el tiempo, no sabe de tiempo, y sigue su rumbo sin importar lo que suceda, siempre y cuando uno no quiera saber de el… han pasado ya muchos años, desde aquella temporada lluviosa en la que un día llego totalmente empapada por el agua… si, es claro, hablo de cuando la conocí en el preescolar un día antes de aquella vez que llego protegida al salón por tu paraguas… ¿recuerdas?... Supongo que si… ese día, cuando llego al salón, precisamente antes de que entrara, por un pequeño accidente que tuve, yo era la burla del grupo, todos se reían de mi, yo creo que fue algo así, como una enviada del cielo, puesto que cuando entro y me vio llorando en medio de todos los que se estaban burlando, simplemente no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí mirándome fijamente… cuando la vi, yo creía que también se reiría, de mi… pero al contrario, me ayudo, me extendió su mano, su calida y amistosa personalidad me sonrió, y por primera vez en mi vida, escuche las dulces palabras que siempre estarán presentes en mi vida, esas palabras que nunca voy a olvidar… **¿quieres ser mi amiga?...** Recuerdo que cuando escuche que dijo eso, todos los que estaban alrededor nuestro se burlaron de ella también… excepto tu... Tú siempre has sido distinto a los demás, yo creo que por eso ella te quiere tanto…"

**Helga…**

"Muchas cosas han pasado entre nosotras, tantas y tantas, de las cuales no quisiera olvidarme nunca, pero que se puede hacer cuando una de las personas que tanto estimas simplemente…"

**Phoebe…**

"Se olvida de ti… ehhh…. Que es lo que se puede hacer… la verdad le tengo un cariño muy grande, realmente la admiro mucho, inclusive han llegado a haber ocasiones en las que…"

**Helga…**

"Me hubiera gustar ser como ella, realmente la admiro demasiado, ella es tan buena en lo que hace"

**Phoebe…**

"Tan buena en su forma de ser, es tan…"

**Helga…**

"Impredecible…"

**Phoebe…**

"A veces se podría decir que no tiene problemas ni preocupaciones pero…"

**Helga…**

"Eso no es cierto, todos tenemos problemas, solo que algunos saben ocultarlo mejor que otros… o tu que opinas, digo sabemos que le hablas muy bien a Phoebe…"

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**-Tercer caso, Arnold interviene en la historia que Phoebe relata…-**_

**Arnold…**

"Pero… dime Phoebe… ¿como es que sucedió todo en realidad? ambos sabemos que lo que hemos pasado no ha sido muy provechoso que digamos, digo, yo se por mi propia cuenta que fue lo que sucedió exactamente, pero me gustaría saber bien, que fue lo que ocurrió directo de tus propias palabras… ¿por que empezó todo…? Por una apuesta, o quizás un mal entendido, realmente me gustaría saberlo es mas según yo… la idea que tengo de este problemas es que solo fue un mal entendido, la verdad yo ya sabia de antemano que yo le gustaba a ella, solamente, no hice nada por temor, aun sigo sin comprender a que se debió ese temor, pero es mas ella misma me lo confeso hace un par de días, es raro, por eso, decidimos Gerald y yo hacer algo de una vez por todas para ver como solucionar esto…"

**Phoebe…**

"Pero si ya lo sabias, como es que permitiste que sucediera eso… por que simplemente no me lo dijiste¿por que no hiciste algo para impedirlo¿por que no te no te rehusaste…?"

**Arnold…**

"Supongo que no lo se con exactitud… pero te diré, fue solo el hecho de que me lo pediste con el corazón, aun recuerdo aquella ocasión, de todas las chicas me lo esperaba, pero nunca me lo imagine de ti, inclusive de rhonda me lo llegue a esperar, pero como te lo dije nunca me lo imagine de ti, yo creo que por eso, te acepte la propuesta, yo creo que por eso tu le gustas a el…"

**Phoebe…**

"¿A quien…? Dime… a quien se supone le gusto yo… a Gerald, si claro, creo darme una idea, pero… me gustaría que me lo dijeras tu ya que no creo que lo haga el¿podrías hacerlo tu…?"

**Arnold…**

"Mejor te digo luego por ahora ye es tarde, ahora vuelvo…"

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

"La chica con una delgada y fina lagrima, solo le vio salir por al puerta de su alcoba y preguntándose exactamente quien seria esta persona, se sentó en su cama y al quitarse sus anteojos, justo en ese momento sobre su buró, recordó una vieja fotografía en la cual dos pequeñas niñas sonreían al frente como diciendo **seremos amigas por siempre…**"

_**-Por otro lado, dentro las cosas mas raras del mundo, Gerald permanecía sentado en el sofá de una sala escuchando tan estremecedora historia, una historia de la cual el ya tenia conocimiento, pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido durante tanto tiempo, quería saber de una vez por todas, las situaciones desconocidas por el y que simplemente narraban la historia de una amistad que al borde del abismo lucha por salir adelante, solamente que esta vez es narrada desde un punto de vista distinto al común sin saber que la solución esta en el interior de sus corazones… pero ninguna de ella lo sabe ni Phoebe ni Helga, **__**por algo se nota claramente que son diferentes, sí, pero iguales a la vez…-**_

3


	2. Desicion Sublime, Primera Parte

_**Para mi mejor amiga**_

**_Capitulo 1… ¡Decisión sublime!_**

Helga relataba tan estremecedora historia, mientras Olga, solo atinaba a secarse las lágrimas por tan arrebatado relato… gerald, solo escuchaba con atención la historia, por su puesto, helga no le estaba narrando a el, sino a su hermana¡EXTRAÑO…"NO", pero si, no cabía duda, que la verdad estaba por ser descubierta…

"comenzare desde el principio, toda esta situación, ocurrió, hace exactamente 9 meses y dos semanas, estábamos todos como si nada en otro aburrido día de clases cuando de pronto…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring…ring…ring… Sonó la campana de la salida, como de costumbre la campana de la escuela anunciando que las clases habían terminado por ese día… dos chicas salían del aula, y mientras se dirigían a la salida una de ellas comenta…

"bien phoebe, creo que esta vez, si que te excediste en algebra… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que comprendas toda esa sarta de tonterías… yo solo veo números y letras… la verdad no entiendo nada"

"bueno helga, solo te diré que no es nada difícil, el algebra es solamente el intercambio de valores entre números y letras… a lo que me refiero, es que solo debes de… debes de… mmm… ya se supongamos que la "A" es igual a "1", y la "B" es igual a "2"…"

"phoebe no creas que soy una tonta, se como funciona esto del algebra, aunque si lo dices de esa forma, todo parece oírse fácil"

"si… te entiendo, pero tal vez lo entenderías mas, si dejaras de vivir tanto en las nubes, mientras las profesora explica su tema…"

"que… yo… en las nubes, a que te refieres con eso ehhh… pheeps…"

"me refiero a que ya no estés tan distraída pensando en cosas que nunca vas a hacer… o que quieres hacer pero que a la hora de intentarlas te arrepientes…"

"oye pheeps… me estas asustando ehhh…, que diablos quieres decir con esto…"

"me refiero a tu… MANTECADO"

"ahhh… eso era… creí que era algo mas serio… bueno no importa… oye phoebe que harás esta tarde…

"bueno no lo se, tenia planeado salir con sheena, tu sabes, recuerda que ayer me pidió que la acompañara al centro comercial…"

"ohhh… si, ya recuerdo, bueno, entonces luego te digo, es mas en la noche te llamo tengo algo muy urgente que platicar contigo…

"si como digas… nos vemos luego"

Ambas chicas se despidieron, y todo parecía ir marchando bien su rumbo, pero no pasaba nada, bueno nada fuera de lo común, todo era exactamente normal… helga, después de caminar un par de minutos, tomar dos autobuses, viajar casi dos horas en el subterráneo, por fin, regreso a su "ansiado hogar"… casi después de tres horas de viaje…

"**_hola Miriam, hola Bob… ya llegue, no estoy de humor así que los veo en la cena… adiós"_**

Helga sube a su habitación con la misma actitud de siempre, pero esta vez se notaba un poco distinta a todas las ocasiones anteriores, esto por supuesto, aunque casi no le prestaban atención, no paso desapercibido por Miriam, quien decidió subir a la habitación de helga, simplemente para ver que estaba sucediendo, puesto que le había causado intriga la forma en la que helga los había saludado; generalmente, decía **_"hola Miriam, hola Bob… ya llegue, no estoy de humor así que los veo en la cena… adiós"_** pero siempre sin decir, "**no estoy de humor así que los veo en la cena…" **era un poco extraño, se preguntaba Miriam, de hecho, era mas extraño, nada fuera de lo particular, pero así era… pues estando su hermana ya casada y el gran bob, apunto de lograr su verdadero objetivo con su emporio de localizadores… pues ya se darán una idea, de pronto… "toc… toc… se oyó en la puerta"

"helga, te encuentras bien hija…"

"si Miriam estoy bien, solo quiero estar sola"

Regularmente, como siempre había pasado, al escuchar esta respuesta, Miriam, simplemente se hubiera retirado, puesto que al contrario de bob, ella denotaba menos interés en estas situaciones, cosa en las que el gran Bob y Miriam se diferenciaban, mientras que Miriam simplemente se retiraba, bob, hacia el intento por tratar de acercarse a su hija, bueno al menos eso trataba de hacer… pero no en esta ocasión, puesto que al parecer Miriam estaba muy interesada en esta situación…

"linda te noto un poco rara puedo entrar…"

"y desde cuando te preocupas por mi ehhh…."

"se lo que estas pensando hija, pero por favor dame una oportunidad…"

"de acuerdo…"

Helga no estaba muy convencida, es mas, ni si quiera le agradaba la idea de charlar con su madre… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?... "nunca se había interesado antes por lo que ella sentía" decía helga para si misma…

"bien Miriam, que es lo que quieres… ¿de que quieres hablar?"

"se que tal vez, nunca me he querido acercar mucho a ti, y comprendo que muestres un rechazo, pero eso no evita que yo no me percate de que algo te sucede o te esta sucediendo, eso me causa un poco de intriga, y por eso quise conversar contigo, quisiera saber si te pudiera ayudar en algo"

"y como fue que te diste cuenta de que algo me sucede, es decir como llegaste a la conclusión de que algo me sucede"

"por algo soy tu madre… hija… aunque no conviva mucho contigo o aunque no siempre te ponga mucha atención, eso no quiere decir que no este al pendiente de las cosas que te suceden"

Helga solamente esbozaba un burdo intento de sonrisa, era mas que nada un intento desesperado por aguantarse las ganas de romper en llanto, pero… era mas el orgullo, si… ese orgullo, que por tantos años había estado creciendo, y era ese mismo el que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo le prohibía llorar, al menos en frente de alguien…

"¿sabes que es lo que significa estar enamorada de una persona…¿Sabes o conoces el dolor que produce el tratar de llamar la atención de alguien que prácticamente no sepa de tu existencia, aunque siempre te topes con esa persona, inclusive le hablas y convives con ella?"

"aun sigues enamorada de ese chico verdad…"

"te imaginas… cuanto tiempo esperando una oportunidad… 13 años de una vida para ser exacta"

"pero hija… tu sabes que… hay muchos otros jóvenes, por que no le abres tu corazón a algún otro, **_como bien lo dicen… si no te hace caso, no le hagas caso_**"

"crees… que no lo he intentado… han sido muchas las ocasiones que lo intente, y solo una vez casi lo logre, pero al día siguiente me arrepentí puesto que no pude soportar al idea de un vació en el alma"

"y… eso ¿hace ya cuanto tiempo fue?"

"esto ya tiene mas de tres años, lo intente cuando era simplemente una niña…"

"pero hija aun eres una niña"

"como sea… se entiende la idea no… en fin, a veces me pregunto, si realmente será amor o desgraciadamente habré caído en una simple y patética obsesión…"

"difícilmente yo te podría responder a eso, puesto que ambas sabemos que solo son cosas que se discuten con el corazón, aunque nunca esta por demás comentarlo con alguien mas que no seas tu…"

"si eso lo se, pero te diré algo… después de bastante tiempo de pensar, y después de haber superado ya, las secuelas de la famosa crisis de existencial"

"ahhh por eso estuviste yendo con la psicóloga otra vez"

"si fue por eso, pero a lo que voy es de que después de haberlo pensado mucho, he tomado una decisión, que la parecer puede que sea una de las mas grandes que haré en mi vida"

"y cual podría ser"

"como dice mi amiga phoebe… ¡olvidarme de una vez por todas del mantecado!"

"¿del mantecado?...

"si un chico que a lo mejor no conoces, o tal vez, pero muy poco…

"y quien podría ser"

"es mejor que se quede en secreto… por eso, te pediré un favor, hubiera preferido dejárselo a phoebe, pero creo que es mejor que lo cuides tu"

Y helga, al terminar de decir esto, hace un par de movimientos, y al pasar sus manos por detrás de su cuello, levanta su cabello y desabrocha un pequeño seguro dorado del cual estaba sujeto una hermosa cadena igual de dorada, de donde colgaba su mas preciado tesoro… **"su relicario"**

"y esto… mmm es muy bonito, supongo que es un relicario, y supongo que en el interior esta la foto de aquel chico"

"si eso es, ahí esta dentro y es uno de mis mas preciados tesoros, por eso te pido que lo guardes puesto que si voy a olvidar cosas, quisiera empezar por dejar de pensar en ciertos detalles"

Miriam la vio con ternura, era una mirada muy calida, una de esas miradas en las que… el amor maternal se daba a notar con muy especial afecto, y esbozando un pequeña sonrisa, comenzaba a abrir el relicario, y helga un poco sorprendida al notar que lo abría, le toma de las manos prontamente antes de que lo abriera y le dice…

"mama… por favor, no veas la foto, por favor no habrás esto…"

"tranquila hija… no te preocupes… se quien es el chico, es… mmm… ¿Cómo se llama?... ahhh… si lo recuerdo es ese chico que vive en la casa de huéspedes… Arnold, se que es el… ¿o me equivoco?"

"no… no te equivocas, es el, pero como es que lo sabes"

"es muy simple, yo como tu, fui hace ya muchos años, y también, estuve enamorada de un chico, e igualmente, como lo hacías tu, o como lo has hecho, también lo molestaba, lo torturaba, le hacia infinidad de maldades, pero siempre con un fin… ¡el de llamar su atención!"

"queee…"

"si… yo también molestaba a un chico cuando era niña, un chico del cual estuve también mucho tiempo enamorada, pero… por mas que intentaba llamar su atención, nunca lo logre… hasta que un día…"

"lo lograste"

"no, conocí a tu padre, y así como tu, decidí olvidarme de el para siempre… a veces pienso en el cuando llega el repartidor de pizzas, puesto que trabaja en una pizzería, pero creo que de alguna forma u otra, el amor verdadero, lo encontré con Bob, tu misma estas de testiga de cuantas veces hemos peleado, o de cuanto problemas hemos tenido, pero hay algo que ha impedido que nos separemos…"

"ahhh, si… y que ha sido…"

"el amor hija, el amor… por eso te digo, que si esa es tu decisión, pues… como te lo dije al principio, yo no te podría decir exactamente que hacer, pero la sugerencia que te hago es de que tal vez, seria buena idea que le abrieras tu corazón a algún otro muchacho… recuerda, **¡si no te hace caso, no le hagas caso! **Así de simple…

"bien, pues creo que tienes razón, bueno pues, adiós a esta vida de dolores y sufrimientos por alguien que al parecer no vale la pena… mejor así, de lo que se pierde…"

"me da gusto que sonrías de nuevo… por cierto, estoy por terminar la cena, quieres ayudarme a poner la mesa"

"claro… gracias por escucharme"

Helga de alguna forma u otra, al parecer se sentía un poco reconfortada por las palabras y la platica con su madre, pero aun así, tenia algo pendiente que debía de platicar con phoebe, pero por el momento, se limito mejor a no pensar en ello, y dándole un beso a su mama, salio de su habitación, al salir de ella noto que el gran bob estaba parado a dos pasos de la puerta, al principio solo le dijo "hola bob", pero al recapacitar un poco, antes de poner el primer pie en las escaleras, se quedo totalmente paralizada por la impresión, mientras pensaba para si misma…

"¡criminal! Parece ser que el gran bob escucho nuestra conversación, mmm recorcholis… que voy a hacer ahora… mmm bueno ya que…"

Y sin prestarle mucha atención, decide reaccionar, y sin decirle palabra alguna, es mas sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, sigue su rumbo, y se desvanece en las escaleras… mientras tanto Miriam salía de la habitación de helga cuando de pronto…

"oye Miriam… por que tardaban tanto…"

"mmm por nada, era una simple charla de madre a hija"

"que… de nuevo es por ese supuesto mal de amores que me comentaste"

"digamos que… si, pero le doy una semana"

"¿una semana… una semana para que?"

"creo que es algo entre mujeres"

"grrrrr… a que te refieres con eso de cosas entre mujeres"

"a nada, simplemente a nada"

"pues no entiendo, pero supongo que tiene que ver con esa cosa que te dio"

"De hecho si"

"pues sigo sin entender… que significa todo esto"

"Para que lo entiendas, solo te diré que… no es la primera vez que me lo dice, o la primera vez que sucede algo como esto, aunque lo que si me desconcierta es que esta vez me haya dado su relicario"

"ese esa cosa en la que tiene la foto de ese chico… como se llama… ¡alfred!"

"si… así es, pero será mejor que bajemos a cenar, ya debe de estar lista la mesa"

Después de eso, en la casa de la familia pataki, nada mas interesante sucedió… por otro lado, en el centro comercial, estaban sheena y phoebe… no haciendo otra cosa mas que charlar e ir de tienda en tienda, cuando de pronto…

"oye phoebe, te encuentras bien"

"ehhh… que… yo, ahhh, si, estoy bien… no pasa nada"

"enserio, te noto un poco preocupada desde hace un momento…"

"no, no es nada, solo son cosas sin importancia, a propósito que le compraras a eugene, recuerda que dentro de dos días será su cumpleaños"

"aun no lo se, por eso es que te pedí también que me acompañaras, creo que tu sabes de esto un poco mas que yo…"

"a que te refieres, realmente no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo"

"mmm… tu sabes… lo que entre tu y ger…"

"shiiittt… no lo digas tan fuerte…"

"lo siento… lo de tu relación con gerald ya vez como es la forma en la que se llevan tu y el no es así"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero tu sabes como es el y como soy yo, a pesar de que ambos sabemos lo que sentimos entre nosotros dos, el "muy", nunca se ha atrevido a invitarme a salir o algo así, aun no se por que no se ha atrevido, pero ya que , eso ya no me importa ahora, mientras tanto…"

"bien, si tu lo dices, entonces que crees que seria bueno para eugene…"

-shena al parecer no le dio mucha importancia a eso que phoebe le dio entender, pero aun así, ella sabia que algo andaba mal en phoebe¿y cual podría ser esa razón, era realmente un misterio y por lo visto no lo sabría nunca a menos de que la misma phoebe se lo dijera, pero… que podría decir, si al parecer no tenia nada mas que decir… pasaron un par de horas, primero dieron las cuatro, las cinco, y así sucesivamente hasta remontarse a las 7:30 p.m. de la noche, por su puesto, shena y phoebe ya habían terminado sus compras, sheena acabo comprando un reproductor de CD. Portátil el cual seria el obsequio para eugene no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que hacer, vaya compañía la de phoebe, había sido invitada con el propósito de ayudar en las decisiones, pero… por andar ensimismada en sus dediciones, no presto mucha atención el recorrido en el centro comercial… como tal, ya eran las 7:30 p.m. phoebe por supuesto no estaba en su casa, shena, la había invitado a cenar, por lo tanto ella no pudo rehusarse, pero aun así, por mas que trato no logro disimular esa pequeña preocupación que desde hacia ya varias horas se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven… dieron las 8:30 y por lógica, después de un rato de estar charlando al termino de la cena, phoebe tuvo que despedirse, puesto que ya era tarde, como tal, shena la acompaño hasta la salida, es mas, hasta se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la parada de autobuses, pero en el transcurso del camino la curiosidad de shena rebaso su limite, provocando así, que se formara una pregunta de la cual phoebe no estaba muy segura de responder…

"mmm… phoebe… te puedo hacer una pregunta, claro si no es entrometerme demasiado"

"al decir esto, phoebe de inmediato supo que era lo que le iban a preguntar así que decidió responder con la respuesta a la pregunta"

"esta bien, te lo diré, estoy preocupada por helga"

"mmm… ya me lo suponía… -pensó shena-"

"por helga, acaso le sucede algo"

"la verdad no lo se, de hecho ella me había dicho que necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre algo hoy en la tarde, pero como yo tenia otros planes, por eso me dijo que mejor me llamaría en la noche, no se si ya lo habrá hecho"

"y supongo que esos planes me involucraban no es cierto"

-Phoebe simplemente guardo silencio, pero de inmediato fijo su mirada en la otra chica y con una sonrisa le dijo a shena…-

"tu no te preocupes por eso, seguramente tiene problemas con algunas notas que no entiende, eso me lo estaba comentando hoy al terminar la clase de algebra, según ella dice que son simplemente una sarta de tonterías, pero yo no lo creo, lo que pasa es que un poco perezosa, pero se que algún día le entenderá…"

"bien, en fin, pues creo que ahí viene tu autobús, será mejor que te des prisa o se hará mas tarde"

"esta bien, y gracias por la cena"

"al contrario gracias por haberme acompañado"

-phoebe tomo el autobús, y simplemente se dirigió a su hogar, mientras tanto shena, se decía para si misma…-

"phoebe…phoebe, creo que tienes problemas con algo, se notaba en tu seriedad, pero en fin, yo te quise ayudar, no me lo quisiste contar, pues aya tu"

-En casa de helga, helga se encontraba en su habitación, escombrando y purgando su habitación, de cualquier pequeñez que pudiera infundirle algún vago recuerdo sobre su muy resiente pero antigua vida, sus libretas, sus volúmenes de libros color rosa dentro de los cuales se encontraban cientos y cientos de poemas en honor de cierta persona, todas y cada una de tantas y tantas hojas llenas de tan desesperadas palabras, frases y poemas de amor, una a una, se iban acumulando en caja, tras caja, tras caja, y de igual forma, una tras otra, poco a poco iban siendo selladas y resguardadas en aquel desván, que fue su ultimo escondite después de su armario claro, todo poco a poco fue llevado ahí,

Y cuando al fin, oculto hasta el último detalle de aquellos recuerdos, cerro aquella portezuela del techo de su armario, y por un tiempo jamás volvió a ser abierta…, Una vez que termino de hacer todo esto, se disponía a marcar por teléfono a la casa de phoebe, pero de alguna forma u otra algo se lo impidió, por tal razón, mejor decidió recostarse un rato en su cama y al cubrirse con una frazada, cayo en un profundo sueño, que no la hizo despertar sino hasta el día siguiente…-


	3. Desicion Sublime, Seguda Parte

**_Notas iniciales: hola amigos, desde hace mucho que no actualizo este fic, creo que ya es tiempo, y por fin lo he logrado, según los reviews que varios de ustedes me dejaron, note que mucho tenían algunas dudas, deseo concedido, sus dudas serán resueltas, empecemos con… contestar a los reviews…_**

**SARAHI:** tu idea del "cuadrado amoroso me late", y es mas, te acercaste mucho a la idea, lo que pretendía al principio de este fic, era enredarlos un poquito, pero veo que a mas de haber resultado, solo los confundí, SORRY, tratare de mejorar, aunque como ya sabemos, te preocupes, la otra vez te explique la situación el mail, no me dejaras mentir, ya vez lo de la situación con tu fic… pero aun asi, gracias y gracias por ser hasta la fecha la primera en haberme dejado los primero review…

**SERENITY PRINCESS:** gracias me da gusto saber que mi fic te haya gustado, te aseguro que te seguirá gustando con lo que sigue…

**CHIKAGE-SP** mucho y nada que leíste que malo, que malo que al principio no te haya gustado mi primer fic, pero bueno que se le puede hacer si era el primero que escribía, pero ya vez como se ha ido desarrollando todo, por cierto luego te contacto en el MSN… Gracias.

**NUMBER6:** mi querido amigo… cuanto tiempo, ya vez, ahora si ya cambie los formatos, del estilo gracias por tu consejo, pero, espérate a ver lo que sigue, vas a quedar con el ojo CUADRADO. Pero si, phoebe y helga son un buen complemento entre ellas ¿no crees?

SERENITY PRINCESS: jojojo…. Y doble jo… te has quedado picada con la historia siiiiii ehhhhh… gracias me da gusto saber que te esta interesando esta locura mía, espero que no me querían asesinar cuando lean EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… en este todavía no, aun faltan muchas cosas por aclarar… aquí se empezaran a dar cuenta… te lo aseguro estate al pendiente.

**CHIKAGE-SP:** DESEO CUMPLIDO, perdón amiga, me suponía que alguien me lo iba a decir, y me da gusto saber que hayas sido tu, tu petición ha sido escuchada, para hacerlo mas emocionante y para no confundirlos mucho, he decido que. LOSCAPITULOS SERAN MAS CORTOS DESDE AHORA, por su puesto habrán mas, pero bueno por otro lado, gracias, muchas gracias, me gusta saber que piense r que escribo maravillosamente, y para ser sincero, tu también lo haces igual o mejor que yo, estamos de testigos que he leído tus fics, por cierto ya se en que puedes ayudarme luego me comunico contigo… y gracias…

**NUMBER6.-** mm que puedo decir¿Qué puedo decir?... ME ENCONATO…. HASTA LA FECHA HA SIDO EL MEJOR REVIEW QUE ME HAN DEJADO EL TUYO, ESTA SUPRE GENIAL, por lo de quedar a mano, no te preocupes, yo soy el que debe varias, por otro lado, tus dudas serán respondidas: Que bueno que no entendiste nada, esa era la idea:

1.-LO DE HELGA, ESO FUE UNA LOCURA MIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO UN DIA QUE ME DOLIA LA CABEZ Y QUERIA DISTRARME EN ALGO PARA OLVIDARME DE ELLA, Y YA VEZ, TRATANDO DE HACER ALGO CHUCO, YA VES LO QUE SALIO, aunque me quedo el dolor de cabeza uu, pero si es verdad, como se seguí aplico la de los jipis, AGUA FRIA ,LUZ APAGADA A LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA, todo por levantarme tarde, ya te darás una idea, quede traumado con eso y con el boiler, SE NOTA NO…

2.- un cuarteto musical NO, por su puesto que no, aunque eso parece, de hecho, los diálogos de cada personaje, con el reflejo de sus pensamiento por algo esta escrito ahí lo que se dice como "**en lugares distintos de la misma ciudad pero en un mismo punto de la unión fraternal"** supongo que se entiende la idea, no están juntos, según el inicio te darás cuanta que se están escribiendo una carta amigo a amigo, en especial phoebe y helga, Arnoldo gerald, no que sea gacho, pero solo están de relleno en ese INTRO, por lo del fondo musical, si un día tienes la oportunidad, pone le TEMA QUE LES DIGO, mientras lees ese pedazo, a lo que lees sin esa música, si se la pones te darás cuanta de una gran diferencia… solo es para dar ambiente OK.

3.-si es verdad, misma deshonestidad pero con mas clase,

4.- CIENTO POR CIENTO SEGURO DE QUE MIRIAM SI SE PREOCUPA POR HELGA, aunque sigo con la duda de muchas situaciones con respecto a Miriam "tu ya sabes mis dudas"

5.- el consejo, no se como se ocurrió, te aseguro que lo escribí pero no me había dado cuenta, sino hasta que corregí los errores, por eso, ese pedazo de este capitulo fue el que mas disfrute al escribir, me gusta saber que te haya gustado es aparte…

6.- SI ES POSIBLE, y lo boy a demostrar, pero no en este fic, este fic esta enfocado a otra situación, esto tiene que ver con algo que me dijiste, **"estar siendo un poco duro con arnold",** supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que te estoy hablando, pero si lo voy a demostrar….

En fin mis amigos gracias por su paciencia, y ahora si, espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar esta locura mía, en fin ya no los retraso y sigan leyendo que cada vez se pondrá mas interesante…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Para mi mejor amiga**_

_**Capitulo 2… decisión sublime parte 2**_

Paso la mañana como tal, las clases en la escuela se efectuaron normalmente, no había nada de raro en ello, aunque… pensándolo bien, lo único que hacia que este día fuera distinto a los demás, fue el hecho de que helga no se presentara a las clases en esta ocasión…

_-a la hora del descanso-_

"hola phoebe como estas, puedo sentarme contigo"

"si claro shena puedes sentarte"

"vaya que día, y helga, por que no vino"

"a decir verdad no lo se, he estado tratando de llamarle a su casa pero no me he podido comunicar con ella, su línea ha estado ocupada"

"vaya si que es raro, ella nunca falta, en fin, y si pudiste hablar con ella anoche"

"¿a noche?... cielos, lo olvide, olvide que tenia que hablar con ella, pero… ¡un momento, la que se supone me hablaría era ella y no me marco, que raro… si que están sucediendo cosas muy raras"

_-Shena por su puesto, como ella misma lo pensaba la noche anterior, sabia que algo andaba mal, a phoebe se le notaba una preocupación muy poco usual-_

Riiiiing… Riiiiing… suena el timbre… riiiiing… riiiiing… vuelve a sonar

"bien shena, creo que la hora del almuerzo termino será mejor que vayamos a clases"

"si de acuerdo vayamos"

_-Las chicas emprendieron su camino, entraron a sus clases y todo termino como debía de terminar, con el ultimo toque del día, indicando el final de las clases, siempre dentro de la misma rutina… phoebe se despidió de shena, puesto que eran buenas amigas, pero cada una tenia rumbos distinto, cada quien se fue por su camino… durante el transcurso del recorrido, hasta su casa, phoebe iba un poco cabizbaja por la preocupación¿Qué habrá sido de helga, se preguntaba ella, quería no imaginarse nada mas, pero aun si su mente no la dejaba ni un momento tranquila, había algo que muy aparte de lo de helga, que le estaba preocupando y mucho, además era muy evidente, puesto que su madre y padre, ya lo habían percibido, pero como siempre, a los hijos siempre se les da la libertad de que primero intenten resolver sus situaciones ellos mismos, pues… preferían por el momento no hacer comentario alguno…-_

"hola… ya llegue"

"que bueno que regresaste hija, que tal tu día" -pregunta su madre-

"ahh… nada fuera de lo común, todo igual que como de costumbre aunque…"

"si que sucede tesoro"

"por casualidad no ha llamado helga, es que como no vino a clases el día de hoy, se me hizo un poco raro¡ella nunca falta!"

"no hija, no ha llamado pero por que no la hablas a su casa a lo mejor esta ahí¿no crees?"

"si, puede que así sea…, espero que la línea este desocupada"

_-mientras tanto en otro lugar… cerca de un gran roble al frente de un lago…, una joven de cabellos rubios y ondulados, yacía sentada sobre la hierba del parque, claro con su típica expresión de agonía silente, miraba muy fijamente su reflejo mientras meditaba cuanto sentimiento e idea absurda pasaban por su corazón y mente-_

_**FRENTE AL CRISTALINO MAR MIRO TU RECUERDO ESFUMARSE ANTE MIS OJOS, IGUAL QUE LA BLANCA ESPUMA SE VA CON LAS OLAS, MI ALMA LLORA DE AGONÍA AL SABER QUE TU CORAZÓN NUNCA SERÁ MIÓ, POR QUE RAZÓN, HE DE LLORAR POR TI, SI MIS LAGRIMAS YA NO VALEN LA PENA SER DESPERDICIADAS ASÍ, FRENTE AL CRISTALINO MAR ESCRIBO MI ULTIMO POEMA QUE EN TU HONOR HE RECITAR POR FIN, MAS SIN EMBARGO, UNA PENA ME LLEVARE AL SABER QUE MI AMOR POR TI NO SER MAS QUE UN SOLO RECUERDO, QUE ENTERRADO EN EL FONDO DE UN ABISMO, SE ENDURECE DE DOLOR AL QUEDAR EN LA SOLEDAD DE LA FRÍA TRISTEZA, TRISTEZA QUE SE ACUMULA EN MI ALMA, DOLOR QUE ALBERGARA MI CORAZÓN…**_

"creo que Miriam tiene razón¡**_si no me hace caso, no le haré caso!_**, para que, yo he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance y he logrado algo ¡no!… lo mas cerca que estuve fue cuando estuvimos en los edificios de industrias futuro pero como siempre la duda y todo lo que se supone que tiene que estar presente arruinan los momento mas importares, se que no he sido muy buena con el en toda mi vida, de hecho desde que tengo memoria, siempre lo he tratado muy mal, nunca me he dignado a ser como debería de haber sido con el desde el principio, buena, gentil, amable… nunca lo he podido ser… bahhh… por que pienso así, yo no soy así, soy la gran helga g. pataki… y debo de mantener mi reputación en alto… aunque… creo que no estaría por demás, cambiar mi estilo de vida, de lo que siempre a sido mi rudeza, a comportarme con un poco mas de flexibilidad, y a ser mas amable con los demás… en especial con… ARNOLD…"

_-después de decir esto a helga se le notaba que ya desde hacia rato había estado derramando lagrimas, aunque lo curioso es de que no las derramaba como debiera, sino que mas bien pareciera que al derramarlas, hacia su típico esfuerzo implacable de evitar sufrir por una causa que al parece ella creía perdida…-_

"si, aja… entonces no ha llegado... bueno, le podría decir que me llame cuando llegue… es que quedo de hablarme… si… aja… aja… bueno gracias señor pataki… hasta luego…"

_-phoebe colgó el teléfono y se quedo muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, era claro ver la mentira de la conversación, phoebe sabia que helga no había asistido a clases, pero por lo visto, helga por la mañana según su padre, se había ido a la escuela, **pero que rayos**, su familia creía que helga estaba en la escuela pero la realidad era otra; ¿en donde estará helga, se preguntaba phoebe, era todo un misterio, y ni como salir a buscarla, causaría sospechas si comenzaba a hacer movimientos, así que mejor prefirió no hacer nada por el momento sino hasta que pensara bien como localizarla…, mientras tanto, en otro lugar-_

"hey hermano, que harás este fin de semana"

"no lo se gerald, como siempre, estaré en casa mirando televisión todo el día…"

"oye por que no vamos a los juegos de video, yo invito…"

"bien gerald vamos"

_-los chicos caminaron unos minutos y llegaron como tal a los juegos de video pasaron unos minutos y después de jugar bastante…-_

"Cielos gerald creo que tengo sed, vamos por unas sodas…"

"si vamos creo que también estoy algo sediento…"

"dos soda por favor… si gerald como te decía, todo esto de la escuela esta muy pesado, y mas por lo de ese concurso de baile…"

"si que malo y lo pero de todo es que estamos obligados a ir

"¿obligados?... que no se suponía que eras tu el que representaría al equipo

"no ya no, el profesor stewart, cambio las bases y ahora todo el equipo tendrá que concursar… y lo peor de todo es que ya desertaron 4 parejas de siete que éramos…"

"no que no se podía salir nadie"

"ellos tuvieron la fortuna de ser elegidos para el concurso de artes plásticas, y se justificaron con eso…"

"y entonces quiénes quedamos"

"nada mas ni nada menos que shena, eugene, phoebe helga tu y yo…"

"eso si que es un problema"

"Por cierto con quien piensas participar, digo, por que aun podemos elegir pareja ohh, no…"

"Si…, pero bueno eso no importa ahora, por lo mientras será mejor que nos vayamos a casa ya es tarde…"

"si, vamonos"

-helga había decidido retirarse ya de su recinto también ya era tarde y por lo visto no estaba muy dispuesta de quedarse, la temporada estaba a mediados del otoño, el frió comenzaba a sentirse, mientras caminaba rumbo a las afueras del parque se preguntaba así misma, **¿Qué estará haciendo phoebe?**, mantuvo mucho tiempo esa idea en su mente mientras escuchaba el fino crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies, caminaba lentamente cuando de pronto recordó lo que tenia que hablar con su amiga, al principio creyó que seria bueno hablarle por teléfono pero mientras caminaba… se dijo así misma-

"¿En ves de hablarle, mejor por que no voy a su casa, no esta muy lejos de aquí?"

-por otro lado-

"cielos ya es tarde, bueno, creo que ahora si tendré que salir a buscarla creo saber donde esta… -pensó phoebe-"

-phoebe se dispuso a tomar un par de cosas de su escritorio, solo lo usual, su teléfono, algunas monedas, cosas por el estilo, nada en lo particular, puesto que creía saber en donde estaba, por eso no tenia planeado llegar muy lejos en su búsqueda…

"cielos, por que me suceden estas cosas, por que mi atormentado corazón, me castiga de esta manera que he hecho yo, para sufrir así, realmente no lo se, bueno seamos sinceras helga, sabemos muy bien que es lo que nos sucede, pero…"

-al dar la vuelta en una esquina, algo por siempre interminable sucede-

"Por que… por que… por que auch… -cae al suelo-"

"auch… cielos, que sucedió… -arnold voltea la cara al frente-"

"-volteando la mirada- cielos eso me dolió… pero si…

"¿helga? – Pregunto gerald-

"si soy yo… cabeza de espagueti"

"si me lo supuse que eras tu"

"¿helga, hola, por que no fuiste hoy a clases?

-helga estaba muy nerviosa no sabia como actuar, no sabia si actuar como siempre, "ya no tan ruda e indiferente", o simplemente decirles hola, adiós e irse de ahí sin decir nada mas…-

"¡HELGA¿te encuentras bien?"

-helga al notar que estaba frente a su máximo amor, y que para colmo le preguntaba algo de lo que ella no estaba bien segura… solo atino a decir…-

"si, estoy bien, algo… bien…"

-era claro notar la falsedad de su palabras por lo que mejor los chicos a su parecer prefirieron no preguntar nada mas al respecto, helga solo los miro con indiferencia, camino de nuevo siguiendo su rumbo, y en cuanto los perdió de visto, comenzó a correr derramado sus dolidas lagrimas, diciéndose para si misma…-

"**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, PERO LO HE DECIDIDO YA… POR QUE LAS COSAS TIENE QUE SER ASÍ, POR QUE UNA AMOR PARA MI NO HE DE ENCONTRAR AL FIN… POR QUE LA DICHA DEL VIDA NO ME SONRÍE SI SIQUIERA UNA VEZ, POR QUE LA ESPERANZA DE UNA ILUSIÓN SE ACABA CON EL ENDURECIMIENTO DEL CORAZÓN, POR SI QUE SI ES QUE AUN TE AMO TE TENGO QUE OLVIDAD, POR QUE CUANDO MAS TE NECESITO, DE TI ME HE DE OLVIDAR…"**

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	4. Mi confecion

Notas Iniciales: Antes que nada debo agradecer a todos aquellos quienes me han estado apoyando aquí en el mundo del fanfiction, y también gracias a todos aquellos quienes han leído mis historias, gracias nuevamente a:

**CHEESEFAIR**

**DARK HELGA**

**BISOJO-SCM**

**CHIKAGE-SP**

**MARIELA**

A todos ustedes gracias, les prometo que esta vez no me tardare tanto en actualizar, créanlo, sus opiniones me han servido de mucho, y muchas gracias por sus reviews… les estoy eternamente agradecido… ahora les diré que los invito a todos ustedes a que continúen leyendo esto… cada vez se pondrá mejor…

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Para mi mejor amiga**_

_**Capitulo 3… Mi confesión**_

"que le esta estará sucediendo a helga… realmente últimamente ah estado actuando un tanto extraño no lo crees gerald…"

"sinceramente arnold, no lo se, es mas no me interesa, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar como para estar preocupándome por ella…"

"vamos gerald no seas así… tu sabes que ella no es tan mala como parece…"

"lo se arnold, lo se pero… tu me entiendes y sabes a que me refiero… **ella es una chica extraña y no quisiera tener nada que ver con ella sabes… no se tu pero en lo particular no me interesa saber lo que hace o no hace…"**

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así esto me preocupa un poco, y mas depuse de lo que ya te he contado…"

"que… lo de industrias futuro, por favor hermano eso quedo en el pasado... ya acéptalo, pero oye, te diré mi opinión de esto y solamente te lo diré un sola vez, por que es lo que pienso en realidad"

"que a que te refieres"

"mira, helga supuestamente se te declaro, pero eso hace ya cuantos años fue, y desde que me acuerdo y por lo que tu me has contado, jamás lo ha vuelto a hacer no es cierto, ahora bien, vela como es, sinceramente ha cambiado mucho, crees serio que siga interesada en ti… yo lo dudaría… mírala… no es muy agraciada eso lo sabemos todos pero de que es bonita es bonita hasta creo que yo saldría con ella si no fuese por su mal carácter… no me cae mal pero te lo dije, yo preferiría no tener nada que ver con ella… prefiero tener mis ojos puesto en otra joya mas de interés…"

"quiero suponer que es phoebe verdad… también es muy linda"

"exacto… acéptalo… helga será siempre una chica extraña e irremediablemente complicada"

"creo que tienes razón…"

"lo vez hermano, así me gusta que seas, captando los mensajes rápidamente"

"si… pues… creo que estoy un poco de acuerdo contigo… bien creo que mejor te veo mañana… OK."

"de acuerdo te veré mañana, y piénsalo veraz que tengo razón"

-verdaderamente la charla entre gerald y arnold fue un tanto… realista… que se podría esperar de alguna forma u otra esa era la realidad, y aunque arnold siempre tuviese esa ideología te tratar de verlo mejor de una persona, sabia que lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo era simplemente la verdad… después de aquel inesperado encuentro entre los chicos y helga en si no ocurrió nada mas simplemente helga continuo su camino hasta la casa de phoebe-

"cielos creo que debo de dejar de llorar tanto… no es bueno en especial por este estupido delineador… -suspira- creo que no tiene caso llorar por lo platos rotos…"

-aun par de metro en la casa de phoebe-

"madre… voy a salir un momento voy a la casa de helga… a recoger unas cosas…"

-pero justo en ese instante, justo en el momento en que phoebe estaba por salir de su casa, en cuanto abrió la puerta vio que una chica rubia y con un aspecto un tanto demacrado pro el llanto taba parada en su pórtico a punto de tocar la puerta…

"helga"

"phoebe"

"helga que coincidencia, justo en este momento estaba apunto de ir a tu casa pero creo que te me adelantaste"

"phoebe yo… yo… -rompe en llanto- phoebe... yo… no se que hacer… phoebe… no lo se… no lo se…"

"helga tranquila, tranquila, que te sucede… por que lloras"

"-dejando de llorar- phoebe, he venido a decirte **mi confesión, **y creo que es necesario contártelo puesto que lo que voy a hacer es algo que me duele y mucho… sabes… eres mi mejor amiga y creo que puedo confiar en ti…"

"ya helga… tranquila… te aseguro que esto se puede arreglar ven vayamos a mi alcoba…"

"si de acuerdo… ehhh phoebe… por cierto, te compre un par de galletas… espero que te gusten"

"gracias helga iré por de bocadillos mas, mientras espérame allá arriba"

-minutos más tarde-

"bien helga… ahora si dime, que es lo que te sucede, pero antes que nada cuéntame por que faltaste hoy a la escuela… realmente eso no es común en ti…"

"la verdad phoebe, no me sentía muy bien que digamos… y te seré sincera… después de la charla que tuve ayer con Miriam, pues ya te darás una idea…"

"tu platicando con tu mama, eso si que es una sorpresa…"

"si lo se, pero eso de alguna forma u otra me ayudo, sabes a pesar de que es muy despistada da muy buenos consejos"

"puede que tengas razón… pero ahora dime… a que viene todo esto"

"la verdad phoebe, la verdad, es que yo… yo… este…"

"ahhh ya entendí… otro mal de amores verdad…"

"pues si así puede decirse tienes razón, pero tu como lo sabes"

"hay helga… por favor, llevo conociéndote cerca de 13 años, si yo fuera escritora, el primer libro que escribiera se llamaría… **¡vida pasión y muerte de helga pataki!**..."

"phoebe no estoy jugando esto es enserio"

"lo siento helga"

"no importa"

"a propósito helga ayer en la escuela dijiste que querías hablar de algo muy importante conmigo… que es"

"ohhh si ya lo recuerdo… bien pues… phoebe siéntate por que lo que voy a decirte es algo un tanto duro para mi pero aun así… quisiera que me des tu opinión…"

"si pues bien de que se trata"

"hace cuanto tiempo sabes que estoy enamorada del mantecado"

"sinceramente no lo se helga, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que casi siempre has estado enamorada de ARNOLD"

"de quien…"

"lo se helga, no preocupes… se muchas cosas de ti que tu ni siquiera me has contado…, por algo soy tu mejor amiga no lo crees"

"pues creo que tienes razón, ya no tiene mas ocultártelo, pero si sabias que era de quien te estaba hablando, por que no le dijiste antes"

"digamos que simplemente no quería presionarte sabia que algún día llegaría este momento solo era cosa de esperar a ver cuando te decidías a confesarle verdaderamente tus sentimientos a arnold, y creo que esta bien, yo creo que si te das prisa en decírselo las cosas serán menos difíciles no crees"

"puede que tangas razón, pero phoebe, la razón por la que quería hablar contigo, no era para que decirte eso, sino todo lo contrario… lo importante que tengo que decirte es que… voy a olvidarme por completo de Arnoldo, creo que es buen momento para pensar en otros chicos y no siempre en el, que a finales de cuenta parece ser que no sabe que existo"

"pero helga… estas segura de l oque me estas diciendo… en serio no de sientes mal…"

"por su puesto que no phoebe, esto te lo estoy diciendo en serio y estoy decidida, esa platica que tuve ayer en la tarde creo que me abrió los ojos…"

"helga eso es genial, verdaderamente es una muy buena noticia… que bueno que te hayas decidido ha hacerlo"

-helga mas de estar un poco seria estaba muy afligida, pero hacia lo posible por no demostrarlo su orgullo como siempre era mas fuerte que ella misma, por otro lado por alguna extraña razón, phoebe estaba mas que contenta por la decisión de su amiga, realmente le sorprendía el hecho de que su amiga hubiera tomado esa decisión… pero su felicidad se torno angustia cuando recordó ahora lo que phoebe también tenia que hablar con helga… y no era nada malo, era simplemente algo normal, al menos eso parecía serlo…

"ehhh helga… necesito preguntarte algo"

"si phoebe dime"

"helga… lo que te quiero decir es algo con respecto a lo que me acabas de decir, mas que nada tiene que ver con arnold y mucho contigo…"

"si, si, adelante dímelo… puedes contármelo, te aseguro que no me molestare…"

"si helga este bueno yo ehhh…"·

"ahhh ya se… ya se lo que me quieres decir…"

"lo sabes…"

"si phoebe lo se, y enteramente mi respuesta es no… rotundamente no"

"no… y por que no, yo creo deberías de recapacitar"

"no phoebe, mi respuesta es no, y es mi ultima decisión, sabes muy bien que eso no esta bien tu misma me lo has dicho si ya tome una decisión ahora no puedo echarme para atrás, y esta vez no será como las veces anteriores que siempre acabo arrepintiéndome de mis mismas decisiones pero esta vez no será así, por que aunque me lo ruegues y me lo implores no pretendo seguir luchando por una causa perdida… -rompe en llanto- tu me conoces phoebe y me conoces mejor que nadie, pero esto ya no puedo soportar mas…"

"si, helga lo se, lo se, pero"

"no phoebe no insitas por que ya la decisión la tome…"

"pero…"

"no phoebe, ya tome la decisión y es mi ultima palabras"

"pero helga yo… eso, no era lo que yo…"

"no, phoebe no sigas… ya me tengo que ir, me dio gusto platicar contigo… te veré mañana"

-helga después de su revelación, salio tranquilamente y sollozando de la habitación de phoebe , siguió su camino hasta dirigirse a la puerta de ahí, simplemente entresacándose las lagrimas se despidió de los padres de phoebe salio de la casa y se dirigió a la suya casi como si no hubiera pasado nada… por su puesto eso era una total falsedad, ya que por la mente y corazón de la chica estaba pasando tantas cosas, que realmente ella no sabia que era lo que en realidad debía de pensar… pero a decir verdad no era la única que estaba así, ya que a pesar de la noticia que en realidad no era muy buena para helga pero para phoebe si, a ella también le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que a su amiga pero de una forma distinta ya que a la vez se sentía alegra pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste y confundida… no sabia en realidad como actuar en especial por que la actitud de su amiga en ese momento mal interpretó lo que phoebe le quería decir, es mas no decir sino preguntar y a decir verdad no era algo insignificante mas bien era algo importante, tanto para su amiga como para ella misma…-

Y bien que les pareció, verdad que esta capcioso, pues cada ver se pondrá mejor, espero que me dejen su comentario… me gusta saber que les gusta y que no… ahora bien solo me queda decirles feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo… ahora si, los dejo, con este pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo, aclaro, no pretendo molestar a nadie pero por favor, espero que no me quieran ahorcar con lo que están próximos a leer…

**Escenas de alto impacto…**

1ra escena

"phoeeeeebeeee…, pero como te atreves… por que me hiciste eso… por que… por que… si sabes lo que yo siento…"

"yo te lo trate de decir helga, te lo estuve tratando de decir muchas veces, pero tu eres muy testaruda y muy pocas veces me haces caso… siempre eres así... ahora no te quejes…"

"pero… phoebe eres mi mejor amiga…"

"helga ya madura quieres…"

2da escena

"muy bien chico listo así que te pedalearon la bicicleta en tus narices... y para el colmo fue quien menos te lo esperabas no es así…"

"y a ti que mas te da si lo hicieron o no… yo se lo dije a el antes que a ti… no quiero tener nada que ver contigo… y no lo empezare hoy"

"pero lo harás mañana yo lo se, por se que es lo que quieres tu, se a quien tu quieres, conozco mas de ti que tu de mi, y la conozco a ella mejor que nadie, y se que si trabajamos juntos… podremos lograr un muy buena venganza"


	5. Una desicion Peligrosa

_**Para mi mejor amiga**_

_**(Escrito por bkpets)**_

_**Primera nota**: justamente hoy acabo de regresar de un campamento y fíjense que el viaje fue muy constructivo, muy bueno por así decirlo, un pleno momento de relajación, ustedes saben, la escuela, el trabajo, la presiones de aquí, y de allá, etc., etc., pero a lo que voy es, que durante mi estancia en el campo (bueno ni tanto), se me ocurrió una forma un poco loca de continuar escribiendo esta historia, pues verán, de todas las historias que he publicado y las que están por publicarse, esta es la que mas trabajo me ha costado, el mismo tema lo dice, pero no les revelare nada mas sino hasta el final, OK, el caso es de que se me ocurrió hacer este capitulo especial como un forma de darle un poco mas de coherencia a lo que esta sucediendo aquí, y ahora si, lean, en la siguiente nota sabrán a que es lo que me refiero con que es un capitulo especial, ahhh por cierto, este capitulo estará divido en tres partes…_

_Y ahora a los agradecimientos:_

**DARK HELGA: **pues si amiga, esa platica de helga y phoebe, deja muchos cabos por atar, y los adelantos de escenas, pues yo tenia la esperanza de realizar algunas de las escenas que adelante, pero se atravesó otro asunto que era mas importante publicar antes de eso, y pues, creo que será después cuando vean esas escenas…

**BISHOJO-SCM: **pues si, arnold se queda con phoebe, pero, no es así, yo mas bien diría que es al revés, por lo mismo que dijiste "como quiera phoebe ya sabía que helga quería olvidar a arnold", si embargo coincido contigo en que lo que pronto acontecerá no justifica la participación de arnold en este problema como a mitad de capitulo notaras una frase muy especifica que revela lo de la participación de arnold, y también la gerald…

**CHIKAGE-SP: **hola amiga vaya hasta que pude actualizar, y si créelo yo tampoco creo que helga se olvide de arnold, no le creo mucho o bueno al menos en este fic no le creo y tu, ahora por lo de las escenas pues te diré que hasta que no llegues por lo menos a la segunda parte, no las vas a entender, pero te invito a seguir leyendo...

**DARKAURANIGHT: **no te preocupas y no es necesario que pidas perdón por no poder revisar antes, de alguna forma u otra pudiste revisar o no eso es lo importante me da gusto saber que te gusto mi historia y créelo hasta ahora no han visto nada de lo que falta espero que sigas leyendo te aseguro que este capitulo te va a gustar aun mas… gracias

Y bien ahora si los dejo espero que no me haya faltado nadie por mencionar de todos modos gracias a todos...

oooooooo

**(Cambio de escenario), ahora es Phoebe quien narra; Nota: único capitulo especial, a partir de de aquí dejo de narrar la historia hasta nuevo aviso: ahora son los personajes quienes narran…**

_**Prologo…**_

"Y hasta el momento, eso fue lo que sucedió, recuerdo que cuando salio de la casa me sentía de alguna forma u otra un tanto aliviada, aunque muy en el fondo sentía un remordimiento muy grande en mi corazón, no sabia que hacer, solamente me sentía frustrada por no haber podido preguntarle lo que tenia que preguntarle a Helga…"

"y que era lo que le querías preguntar"

"no se ni para que preguntas, sabes muy bien que fue lo que le pregunte"

"lo se pero como buen oyente, tenia que decírtelo no crees"

"si tal vez tengas razón… ¡Arnold, como es que termino todo esto así"

"sinceramente no lo se, en verdad no tengo la mas remota idea, bueno tengo mis sospechas, pero que se le puede hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta, y ahora hay que pensar bien que es lo que se va ha hacer para solucionarlo"

"pues si, ahora hay que pensarlo bien…"

"ahora cuéntame que mas paso, digo, me interesa saber que sucedió después de eso, claro esta que yo lo viví, pero tu sabes, aquí hay algo mas en el fondo que no me has contado aun ¿Por qué llegaron ustedes hasta ese punto? "

"bien, pues déjame recordar… ahhh si ya lo recuerdo… pero te advierto que la verdadera razón, del porque empezó todo dudo mucho que te agrade, en especial por que se podría decir que simplemente fuiste una victima al igual que… Gerald… "

**_Capitulo 4… Un trato, una amargura y una revelación peligrosa (primera parte)_**

_**Una revelación peligrosa…**_

"cielos, espero que esto no se complique mas de la cuenta, pero me ciento mal por esto, no se si será realmente lo correcto, pero… ochh… ¿porque rayos Helga tendrá que ser siempre así de testaruda…? ni si quiera me dejo hacerle bien la pregunta… bueno pues que mas da… espero que mañana este ya mas tranquila"

oooooooo

_**Noches sin cesar me pierdo observando tu silueta en mi mente…**_

**_Noches sin cesar me pregunto, que será de este atormentado corazón mió_**

**_Noches sin cesar, de derramado cuanta lágrima acumulada se resguarda en un lugar que no quiero olvidar…._**

**_¿Por qué razón, he de negarme a ti, _**

**_¿Por qué razón has de negarte a mí?_**

**_¿Por qué razón, he sufrir sin repuesta alguna?_**

**_¿Por qué cuando más decisión tengo es cuando mas cobarde me vuelvo?_**

**_¡Por que, no he de vivir un día en vez de agonizar a cada instante_**

**_¡Por que, he de perecer en mil tormentos sin motivo alguno mas que el de un corazón adolorido_**

**_¿Por qué razón¿por que razón…?_**

**_Noches sin cesar, te miro..._**

**_Noches sin razón en mi mente _**

**_No se la razón, mas sin embargo…_**

**_Noches sin cesar aunque presente no estés _**

**_Noches sin razón te entrego mi corazón silente…_**

-la noche era turbia si, mas sin embargo, cosas sin igual estaban por ocurrir, quien sabe que se supone es lo que comenzaría a acontecer pero…, lo que si es seguro es, que no hay marcha a tras y ya todo, a mas de estar en sus meros inicios, con plena premeditación, todo había comenzado a tomar su forma y ya nadie podría detenerlo…-

"que curioso, Phoebe ha estado muy rara estos últimos días – decía Sheena-, me pregunto que estará sucediendo, en fin, creo que mejor tratare de hablar con ella mañana"

-La horas pasan, y no hay que ser tediosos ante lo que pueda a contenernos, de igual forma lo planeado se ha de cumplir bien o mal… ¿no crees?; la noche en el pueblo de hillwood, pronto acabo y como tal a la escuela, de nuevo a la aburrida escuela había que regresar, en especial por la clase de algebra…

Riinnggg… Riinnggg… Riinnggg…

"Muy bien alumnos… hoy vamos a ver, un tema nuevo, un tema un tanto, frustrante a decir verdad… **ecuaciones algebraicas de 8vo grado con potenciación definitiva en la raíz cúbica del algoritmo rectangular**… ¿Quién quiere pasar, recuerden que el tema de ayer lo debieron de hacer comprendido a la perfección, ya que sin ello no podrán resolver esto… ¿estudiaron?"

"-todos- si profesora"

"bien…, alguien desea pasar"

"ehhh… que… no… no de nuevo… (Dice pensando)… emmm profesora, por favor, podria explicarme el tema anterior, no… lo comprendí muy bien…"

"y nuestra primera victima del día de hoy es… la señorita Helga pataki…"

"noooooo… noooooo... ahhh…"

-de pronto-

"Helga… Helga, que te sucede hija… que te sucede…"

"ehhh que yo… ehhh… fiuf… fue solo un sueño… nada importante…"

"menos mal, si no fue nada importante, no deberías de gritar así… hay quienes queremos dormir"

"lo se Bob, pero recuerda que la semana pasada despertase igual por un mal sueño acerca de un cliente que te acosaba por tus tontos localizadores…"

"si eso es verdad Bob –dice Miriam-"

-Bob quiso decir algo a su favor, pero al ver que su misma esposa le dio la contra no tuvo mas remedio que agachar al cabeza y regresar a su cama-

**_acotación intervenida_**

"un momento, un momento…. ¡Phoebe! como es que sabes que sucedió eso"

"mejor ni lo preguntes, yo no escribí el guión…"

_**Fin de…""**_

"te sientes bien linda, que te sucedió"

"no es nada Miriam, solo un mal sueño que tuve acerca de la clase de algebra nada mas"

"muy bien hija, será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, son las 4 de la mañana"

"de acuerdo Miriam…"

-a la mañana siguiente en otro casa-

"auhhhmmm… que sueño… pero bueno al menos hoy es un bello día… ups, ya es tarde debo de darme prisa tengo que hablar con Helga antes de entrar a clases"

-créelo que ese día me levante muy temprano, sinceramente, no estaba muy de humor que digamos gracias a la platica que tuve con Helga esa noche, pero había algo que me hacia pensar todo lo contrario, y era que a pesar de todo, era un muy bonito día…

**_Inicia tema musical "close to you" _**Musica y Letra de: Burt Bacharach y Hal David**_ interpretado por Karen Carpenter (the carpenters) -fragmento-_**

Why do birds suddenly appear?

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to…

**_acotación intervenida_**

"Phoebe esto es serio, deja de divagar por favor"

"esta bien… lo siento"

_**Fin de…""**_

-si como decía, ese era un muy bonito día, el ideal para hablar con Helga del tema que fuese…-

"cielos, donde estará ya se demoro demasiado… acaso seguirá en su casa"

-en la casa de los pataki-

"bien Miriam, parece que contigo no se puede…"

"a que te refieres linda"

"de nueva cuanta, me volví a duchar con agua fría… y como siempre no es por que se me haya hecho tarde, de hecho tengo tiempo de sobra, se te volvió a olvidar encender ese tonto calentador"

"lo siento linda pero es que estaba algo ocupada y…"

"si crees que por eso vas a desayunar bien… tenlo por seguro no llegaras a tiempo a la escuela… -dice Bob-"

"que… a que te refieres Bob…"

"A que ya son diez minutos para las 7 de la mañana y haces por lo menos dos horas de viaje a la escuela, si mal no lo recuerdo estas a las 8 no es así"

"ohhh genial, gracias Bob, por despertarme de la fantasía… ya se que se mi hizo tarde… por eso baje hasta ahora… el haber despertado anoche provoco que me quedara dormida…

"Si bien como digas… entonces ¿vas a ir?..."

"por su puesto que si Bob, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… no es así mama… -dice fijando su mirada en Miriam- "

"ohhh… por su puesto que si linda, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, o mas bien en que pensar…"

-A razón de claves femeninas, Helga y Miriam, después de una infancia un tanto retraída por parte de Helga y una atención muy continua por parte de sus padres, se estaban entendiendo a la perfección, no es raro que suelan suceder cosas así, **_ya que la confianza se gana con cariño y no con desprecios_**, y por ser tal la ocasión, Miriam se gano la confianza de Helga cuando se acerco a ella con el corazón en las manos y la mera intención de hacerse su amiga…-

"ehhh bueno no se yo… de que estén hablando, pero… es tarde… y"

"cielos, es verdad, ya se me hizo tarde, demonios creo que tendré que entrar con retrazo, y para el colmo no he desayunado"

"no te preocupes por eso... mira te prepare algo para la escuela… además tu padre es tan generoso que te llevara no es así…"

"que… yo… este no… bueno si… yo ehhh… ya que…"

"bien Bob pues será mejor que nos demos prisa…"

"que mas da… de todos modos tengo que salir temprano"

Helga tomo sus cosas como pudo y mas que interesada en la hora… estaba muy nerviosa puesto que de alguna forma u otra ella estaba tratando de arreglar sus ideas, no sabia exactamente que hacer lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era llegar rápido a la escuela ya que la urgencia de hablar con Phoebe era muy grande…

oooooooo

"Cielos que habrá sucedido con Helga, esta vez si que retraso mucho ¿habrá decidido faltar a clase de nuevo?... en verdad no lo se, y luego esa platica de anoche con Helga… estará realmente hablando en serio"

-Phoebe caminaba muy pensativa por el patio de la escuela a finales de cuenta, tuvo que llegar sola, ya que Helga pues simplemente no llego a su punto de reunión con ella-

"hola Phoebe – le saludo Sheena- y Helga ¿Dónde esta¿por que llegaste sola…¿Acaso otra vez no va a venir a la escuela?"

"En realidad no lo se Sheena, no se que ha estado sucediendo con ella"

"que acaso hay algo malo con ella¿Qué le pasa?"

"En verdad no lo se"

"si puede que tengas razón pero oye… te diré un secreto, no creo que Helga tenga nada raro, sabes…"

"¿a no? y entonces…"

"Mm.… no se como explicártelo pero por que no mejor platicamos a la hora del almuerzo"

-Mientras tanto en el auto de Bob-

"si, si como digas, pero yo creí que estaría libre esta avenida"

"hay Bob tu y tus tontas excusas , siempre té digo que no creas en todo lo que dicen en los noticieros pero nunca haces caso y ahora ve_, si como no esta mañana hay muy poco trafico las avenidas fluyen libremente…_ vahhh a quien engañan… cuéntenselo a quien les crea…"

"oye tu deja de balbucear y guarda silencio tal vez si no te hubieras levantado a esa hora no estarías pasando por esto… me oyes…"

"si papa… pero conste que yo no te reproche el haberme levantado a mi la vez anterior"

"si, si como digas… oye mira un atajo... creo que es nuestro día de surte… escuela aquí vamos…"

oooooooo

"Si Arnold entonces que opinas de todo esto…"

"la verdad no fueron buenas noticias, ahora si que estamos condenados…"

"Tal vez lo estarás tu, imagínate... ser el compañero de baile de Helga, ja, ja"

"no te burles Gerald te pudo haber pasado, a ti y antes dique te lo advertí"

"queee… si tu no me dijiste nada, ohhh no… rayos creí que te lo había dicho pero eso no importa el caso es de que tendrás que ensayar con Helga y…. uhhhh mira ya viste lo que dice la convocatoria"

"no que es lo que dice"

"emmm… mira aquí dice… que… ohhh… ya… el tema del concurso es ROCK´N ROLL, viejo bailaremos al estilo de los 50´s no es fabuloso…"

"si tu lo dices…"

"que a que te refieres…"

"mira tal vez para ti sea fácil decirle a Phoebe pero ¿y Helga…? no quiero ni imaginarme como es que va reaccionar ella cuando se lo diga"

"tranquilízate viejo no es para tanto… a demás que te puede suceder, no pasa de que termines con ojo morado o una pierna rota y ya"

"gracias Gerald ya me siento mejor"

"de nada Arnold…"

oooooooo

"bien Bob, ya llegamos… que bueno que tomaste ese atajo, hasta que por fin haces algo bueno, mira llegue antes de que terminara el limite del retardo"

"lo vez te lo dije"

"si, si como digas… gracias por traerme te veo luego"

"si, si ya vete o no entraras"

-Helga bajo del auto de su padre, y este de inmediato emprendió su marcha rumbo al trabajo, mientras tanto Helga se dirigió a la escuela y como pudo entro, por lo visto no era la única que entraba tarde. Una vez estando adentro camino por los pasillos, se dirigía justamente al salón 25-B todo para que, para que ni a esa hora ella pudiera entrar con el retardo de una hora…-

"Cielos creo que hoy es mi día de suerte, no veo a ese tonto de Stewart, que suerte esta vez no me marcaran un retardo…"

"y una vez mas por segunda vez consecutiva en el mes, la señorita pataki, vuelve a llegar tarde…"

"ups… emmm desde cuando esta ahí…"

"desde que su padre la dejo en la entrada"

"y que tanto escucho"

"ummm, creo que lo suficiente como para decirle que me olvidare de todo lo que dijo…"

"uhhhh, cielos gracias, entonces esta vez no me pondrá retardo… gracias… tengo record de de 0 faltas sabe… bueno tenia, ahora tengo una y otra mas manchara aun más imagen, de los retardos no importan pero las faltas…"

"si esta bien… me olvidare de lo que dijo y de su retardo inclusive, a cambio de…"

"ohhh… rayos, lo sabia, y ahora que me pedirá –dice pensando para si misma-"

"A cambio de que…"

"de que vaya a representar con entusiasmo a la escuela en el concurso de baile…"

"¿concurso de baile, no, claro que no… yo no bailo y no lo haría nunca – claro que eso es una mentira- y menos por un chantaje como ese, prefiero la falta…"

"ohhh que lastima, entonces tendré que poner de nuevo en el registro de asistencia su ausencia del día de ayer"

"que dijo"

"nada, nada solamente digo que podría ayudarle a continuar con su record invicto pero bueno es una verdadera lastima desperdiciar tan buen record, en fin, si no le interesa, me voy que tenga un buen día…

-Helga estaba muy impresionada, realmente no se esperaba eso, en realidad era muy inesperado, pero que se podía hacer, además de dar clases, el profesor Stewart era el prefecto de la escuela… y tenia el poder absoluto de poner o quitar asistencias de los registros… pero eso no es lo importante, lo importe para Helga en ese momento era, que no debía tener ni un error en su expediente¿Quién sabe por que, pero la oferta era muy tentadora…-

"Helga piensa un momento – dice para si misma- este tipo te puede ayudar, si lo manejas bien puede que te libre de lo de ayer"

-el profesor estaba a punto de retirarse cuando de pronto-

"ehhh profesor…"

"la tengo… cayo redondita en mis manos –dice para si mismo"

"profesor"

"ehhh si me hablaba señorita"

"mire la verdad no tengo ni idea de que se trate bien su concurso, pero sabe, acepto su oferta, quiero deshacerme de varias cosa empezando por las insistencias… por eso aceptare su oferta además es un simple concurso no…, que mas puede suceder… no creo que sea nada malo…"

"por su puesto que no aunque le advierto que, tendrá que lidiar con gente que realmente no sabe nada de baile –insinúa maquiavélicamente-, bueno tal vez uno o dos personas pero ustedes seis tendrán que dar su mayor esfuerzo…"

"¿seis, y quienes mas están integrados…"

"ummm déjeme ver… ahhh si, 4 voluntarios, 1 obligado y usted por interés"

"ahhh gracias profesor… -dice con ironía- podría saber quienes son…"

"mire al igual que a sus compañeros, les di un copia de las bases, ahí están anotados los nombres de los demás integrantes del equipo, mientras tanto, será mejor que se aliste, solo me faltaba usted señorita y ahora si me permite, la veré después de clases en el auditorio… puntual por favor…"

-el profesor Stewart, se dio media vuelta y se perdió en los pasillos, mientras Helga aun con el papel en las manos se dispuso a continuar su rumbo y todo marchaba bien, hasta que de pronto recordó que traía la convocatoria en la manos, así que… por simple curiosidad, decidió dar un leve vistazo para ver con que bola de mediocres tendría que participar…-

"ahhh si el papel, a ver veamos quienes estarán... ohhh vaya… esto si que es una sorpresa… aunque... no sabia que Eugene sabia bailar… bien al menos… Sheena y Eugene estarán ahí, con su mala suerte espero que por lo menos no tropiece con los demás en los ensayos… y ahora veamos… quien mas… ahhh miren esto… Phoebe y Gerald… ja, ja ¡que obvio, y por ultimo…"

-Helga estaba a punto de llegar a su casillero, cuando de pronto vio un nombre que nunca se imagino que estaría ahí… (que predecible)….-

"no… no, no esto no puede sucederme, no ahora… grrrr… me las va a pagar Stewart… por que demonios me hace esto… demonios… y mas aun cuando estoy tratando de olvidarme de el…"

-Helga no sabía como actuar pero aun así, logro contenerse…-

"Bien de acuerdo, mira Helga, calmate un instante por favor y arregla tus ideas…"

-segundos después… mientras golpea su casillero-

"no… no… no por que me pasa esto a mi... por que… no…"

-y segundos después…-

"snif… snif… OK Helga… veamos… tal vez leíste mal y confundiste el nombre…"

-Helga no lo podía creer estaba mas que estupefacta de la impresión, ya que no se esperaba que dicha aceptación al trato, le pudiera traer complicaciones en su reciente dedición; y de nueva cuenta…-

"ohhh demonios, si dice Arnold… que demonios voy a hacer, iré de inmediato a hablar con ese zopenco de Stewart, para que me cambie de pareja, no pienso participar con el maldición¡¡¡por que… por que por…!"

-la chica estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina de profesor, pero de pronto su maquiavélica mente logro captar y procesar rápidamente la información recién obtenida…-

"por que no se me había ocurrido antes… claro... por que no lo había pensado… vaya… eso si que es bueno… creo que tal vez al parecer este día si estoy de suerte…, y que bueno que me toco estar con el cabeza de balón, bien Helga reflexiona, si no te hubiera tocado con el¿en qué estarías pensando durante todo el tiempo, lógico, estarías pensando en el y en como deshacerte de la persona que estuviera con el no, ummm, así te seria mas difícil olvidarte de ese burro, no; ahora bien, dime Helga, que pasaría si estas con el, si lo vez desde el punto sencillo y simple tal vez seria mas fácil tu olvido, ya que como no hay nadie mas entre tu y ese tonto camarón con pelos, pues lo mas seguro es que logres tu objetivo antes de que te des cuenta ya que no vas a tener encima la preocupación de estar pensando en el no es verdad… sí... sí… que buen plan… ja, ja, ahora si van a conocer a la gran Helga pataki, y verán de lo que es capaz, pero mientras tanto… ummm bien veamos que me toca… ohhh si… rayos… algebra de nuevo… en fin"

-Helga tomo su libreta y su cuaderno y se dirigió directo al salón 25-B…-

oooooooo

"cielos que es lo que se traerá Sheena, esta muy raro eso que me dijo, según ella dice que Helga no tiene nada raro, y para el colmo tiene un secreto para mi, que es lo que querrá decirme…"

-Las horas pasaron y para ese entonces, Helga ya había entrado a clases, pero igual que siempre con la misma rutina de todos los días y de igual forma con su típico Riinnggg… Riinnggg, se escucho Riinnggg… Riinnggg desde el frente del salón, y ¿que significaba esto, claro la hora del almuerzo… y todos como si fuera mucha la urgencia (que claro lo es), salieron a toda prisa del aula-

"bien, que es lo que vas a hacer ahora Helga, aparte de ir a almorzar claro, ahhh si, debes buscar a Phoebe y contarle de tu plan… si eso harás…"

oooooooo

"ummm donde estará Sheena yo la vi por aquí, si tan solo no la hubiera perdido de vista cuando salio del salón…

"hey Phoebe… ¿Como estas…¿Que haces…¿Te gustaría salir conmigo…?"

"Ahora no Gerald mas tarde hablamos…"

"cuando me encontré a Gerald, ese fue mi primer error, y el segundo lo cometí cuando me encontré con Helga quien me dijo cuando me vio"

"hola Phoebe ¿quieres comer conmigo?"

-justo en ese momento me la tenia que encontrar que mala suerte, y no es por nada, pero hasta ese momento era a la persona que menos quería encontrarme, bueno no tanto así, pero en ese momento era lo ultimo que quería que sucediera ya que me urgía mas hablar con Sheena que con ella… jamás me voy a olvidar de su expresión…"

"este… yo… ehhh bueno… no se… este… ups… se me hace tarde tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente, mejor luego te veo… si Helga"

"ese cortón que le di, se ve que le pego duro… pero al menos me consta que sobrevivió, sin embargo, estaba por darme por vencida en la búsqueda de Sheena cuando de pronto"

"hola Phoebe"

"Sheena¿Dónde estabas te estaba buscando?"

"bueno pues estaba esperándote, sabia que pasarías por aquí en algún momento y mira aquí estas…."

"si bueno yo este… que es lo que me querías dec…"

"¿quieres un yogurt, ten este lo traje para ti, es de manzana…"

"pues… gracias…"

-tras unos segundos de silencio te puedo apostar que mi paciencia estaba por terminarse, hasta que de pronto, justo en el momento que estaba por preguntar algo Sheena me gano la palabra-

"Este… Sheena yo ehhh…"

"te gusto el yogurt"

"si claro esta delicioso, pero… un momento…"

"si que es lo que sucede Phoebe"

"que no tenias algo importante que decirme…"

"ahhh si es verdad, que bueno que me lo recuerdas por que ya se me estaba olvidando"

"ehhh si que bien, ahora dime, que es lo que quieres contarme…"

"mira en primer lugar, te diré que Helga no tiene nada raro… "

"ahhh no, y según tu entonces que es lo que tiene"

"mira, Helga simplemente esta celosa, me he fijado en un detalle que hay entre tu y ella y la verdad te diré que es un poco triste lo que le esta sucediendo"

"celosa y celosa por que… "

"mira te lo diré de esta forma, desde que empezamos a juntarnos mas tu y yo, ella y tu como que se han distanciado un poco y eso no es bueno Phoebe por que Helga de alguna forma u otra te necesita, con esto no te digo que dejes de hablarme para que estés con ella pero si te recomendaría que platicaras con ella…"

"si lo se, pero es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar, créelo que es algo involuntario… hablare con ella en la tarde... fiuf… cielos me tenias preocupada creí que era algo mas serio… ja, já…"

"Sin embargo…"

-¡sin embargo! Como me hubiera gustado no escuchar esas palabras, justo en el momento en que Sheena las pronuncio un fuerte escalofrió me recorrió por completo la espalda y eso créemelo que no es nada agradable…"

"Sin embargo… en la persona que realmente noto algo raro es en ti…"

"en mi"

"si en ti Phoebe…, se que algo te sucede y se de antemano que estas ocultando algo muy adentro de ti que no le has querido comentar a nadie o me equivoco…"

"que… yo... no… que vahhh… como crees que voy a estar ocultando algo así cuando ni ocultar secretos puedo, bueno no al menos como los de..."

"¿Cómo los de quien¿como los de Helga…? tal vez no pero al menos haces la lucha pero te diré una cosa"

"que"

"lo tuyo es mas que obvio Phoebe…"

"ahhh si, y por que…"

"mira Helga sabe esconder bien sus secretos debido al carácter y orgullo que tiene pero tu, mírate no tienes esa fuerza, lo de Helga es solo un rumor por así decirlo, es mas su secreto no es mas que un secreto a voces y eso no lo puedes negar pero lo tuyo es muy obvio antes di que te lo estoy diciendo"

"ahhh si, pero y que es lo obvio que tengo yo"

"es simple… ESTAS ENAMORADA DE… OTRA PERSONA QUE NO ES GERALD"

"Queee…."

-¡Queee…! Fue exactamente lo que conteste la verdad no sabia que decir me sentí acorralada en ese instante, pero afortunadamente logre contenerme y respondí con algo que me costo muy caro pagar…-

"queee… no que va… como que de otra persona Sheena… has de estar imaginando cosas o algo así…"

"no Phoebe por su puesto que no… y te lo voy a demostrar con tres cosas"

"pruébamelo"

"primero, llevo diez minutos observándote desde que entraste a la cafetería y note que me estabas buscando, estaba a punto de llamarte, pero vi que te encontraste primero con Gerald, así que decidí dejarte actuar por ti sola, y cual va siendo mi sorpresa, que te saludo, te pregunto que hacías y te invito a salir inclusive, y tu ni en cuenta, "

"un momento, Gerald me invito a salir… ohhh diablos… que mala suerte"

-si que mala suerte durante meses había estado anhelando que me invitara a salir y justo en el momento en que lo hico ni siquiera le preste atención-

"en segundo lugar Helga, te ha estado buscando para hablar contigo quiero suponer y mírate, no la tomaste en cuenta te intereso mas venir al chisme, y ahora mírala mejor se fue a platicar con Gerald y con… ARNOLD…"

-eso último me calo muy adentro por que lo dijo con un sarcasmo que era muy raro verlo en la personalidad de Sheena-

"y eso a todo esto que tiene que ver, la verdad son simples coincidencias acaso no te a pasado eso a ti"

"pues claro que si Phoebe"

"y entonces"

"me ha pasado si, pero no por estar pensando en otra persona"

"a que te refieres"

-créelo que cuando recalco tu nombre en la frase anterior de inmediato presentí problemas-

"a que no prestante atención de tus amigos por estar mirando a…"

Riinnggg… Riinnggg… -sonó la campana-

"a quien dime… a quien según tu…"

"mejor luego te digo por que ya es hora de ir a clases"

"no Sheena, será mejor que me lo digas de una vez, hay que arreglar malos entendidos ahora mismo no lo crees"

"esta bien Phoebe te lo diré, y ya que no hay nadie, esa persona de quien te hablo es Harold"

"queee… pero que diablos… como crees Sheena, no…, con el no tengo nada que ver…"

"lo se Phoebe, lo se, pero créeme no es malo enamorarse, ya que lo que sientes es solo amor…"

"amor si como no, bueno al menos dijiste Harold, es fácil desmentir eso, ja, yo creí que ibas a decir Arnold… ja, ja... ehhh…."

-y ahí esta la equivocación, equivocación que pronto me costaría muy caro pagar-

"aja… lo vez Phoebe, lo sabia, te hice caer por tu propia cuenta…"

"este no eso no es verdad, yo este... achhh… esta bien… si es verdad, y que… me gusta Arnold… y nada mas, además ¿cual es el problema¿que me puede pasar…? si yo fuera el lo tomaría como un cumplido y nada mas"

"enserio Phoebe… mira la verdad yo no estaría tan segura, he notado desde hace ya un par de días la forma en la que miras a Arnold, y créelo que Arnold no se queda nada atrás, también te ha llegado a mirar cuando tu no te das cuanta, y te diré, si Helga no ha dicho nada es por una cosa, esta ocupada con lo de tu falta de atención y según lo que me dijo Eugene hace rato por lo del concurso del profesor Stewart…"

"ohhh cielos el concurso… lo había olvidado y ahora que haré…"

**_acotación intervenida_**

"Phoebe, pero por que dices que es una equivocación que te costaría muy caro pagar"

"digo que fue una equivocación, por que si no hubiera dicho y hecho lo que tu presenciaste que hice, tal vez no me hubiera costado la valiosa amistad de mi mejor amiga, bien me lo dijo Sheena, y por mi actitud tan inusualmente testaruda y arrogante, prácticamente perdí el mayor tesoro que tenia… y créelo, aun estoy pagando por ello, y te lo puedo asegurar que cosas como esas no se terminan de pagar nunca…"

_**Fin de…""**_

_**Continuara….**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y bien que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, créanlo que hasta ahora tengo cuatro fics publicados, y este el que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir luego les diré por que, sin embargo estoy entusiasmado por continuar con esta historia, hasta ahora han visto la parte blandita, la parte de color de rosa, y todo jiji, y jaja, pero que creo que con esta primera parte de este capitulo les he revelado prácticamente todo lo que esta por venir, y créanlo, cuando llegué a la segunda parte de la primera parte del capitulo cuatro todo quedara mas entendido, creo que por ahí surgirá la duda del ¿por que es un "revelación peligrosa", ahora se los diré, naahhh… mejor descúbranlo, cuando lleguen a la segunda parte de este capitulo, entenderán mejor por que es un revelación peligrosa, OK, en fin me gusto mucho estar con ustedes aunque solo fue por un par de horas o minutos procurare actualizar pronto, mientras tanto solo les diré una cosa, dejen reviews no sean gachos, y si quieren que esto se complique aun mas, solo envíenme su sugerencia… así que como dice bkpets, haiiihouuu listo y confirmado… actualizaré pronto… los dejo… bye.


	6. Una Amargura

_**Antes que nada a responder reviews…**_

**_Cheesefair_**: me agrado saber que te gusto esa nueva estrategia ja, ja, pero si eso te impresión pues, léete esto, esta es la segunda parte del capitulo 4 y es de alto impacto según yo… espero que te guste

**_Chikage-SP: _**amiguita del alma, que bueno que te gusto esta nueva forma de escribir, veo que resulto lo que quise hacer gracias… te invito a continuar esta historia…

**_Bisojo-scm: _**verdad que estuvo impactante eso, que¿creíste que era con harold? Pues no, ahora lo sabes que no, pero léete este capitulo es de alto impacto y aquí yo revelo el oscuro secreto de phoebe y , en el próximo ya te darás una idea después de que leas este, de quienes se revelan los oscuros secretos… espero que te guste…

_**Ahora si, al fic, léase bajo su responsabilidad, nahhh no es cierto… espero les guste a todos**_

**_Capitulo 4… Un trato, una amargura y una revelación peligrosa (segunda parte)_**

**_Una amargura…_**

"Entonces ¿eso te dijo Phoebe?"

"si Arnold, eso me dijo, no lo entiendo acaso le hice algo…"

"bueno Gerald a lo mejor estaba algo ocupada en ese momento…"

"¿ocupada…? A la hora del almuerzo… la verdad no lo creo"

"no lo se Gerald yo opino que tal vez si estaba ocupada justo después de que se alejo de ti se encontró con Sheena y a juzgar de las expresiones que ambas chicas hacían, se podía notar claramente que estaban platicando de algo importante…"

"¿tu crees?"

"seguro Gerald, es mas por que no mejor le llamas después de clases para ver que paso, a lo mejor no estaba muy concentrada en ese momento por eso no presto atención, seguro que si le hablas con mas calma ella te hará caso"

"de acuerdo, pero y sino"

"claro que lo hará ella es una chica inteligente"

**-"_si como no, inteligente yo, ja, esa ni yo me lo creí"_**

**_-"pero en realidad lo eres Phoebe"-_**

**_-"si eso lo sabemos, pero la inteligencia no radica en la calificaciones de una persona"_**

**_-"eso lo se Phoebe"_**

**_-"a lo que me refiero yo, es que si realmente hubiera sido inteligente, no hubiera cometido tantos errores y no me hubiera evidenciado de esa forma ente Sheena"_**

**_-"bueno hay que admitirlo desde que conocemos a Sheena su aptitud nunca ha sido la de una persona muy… hábil que digamos"_**

**_-"si pero dio justo en le blanco al llegar a esa deducción por si sola y mas aun por haberme hecho caer de esa manera..."_**

**_-"como sea, el caso es de que si se te paso la mano con Helga y con Gerald, lo hubieras visto a el, cuando lo vi estaba casi llorando por el cortón que le diste"_**

**_-"¿llorando?"_**

**_-"es una expresión phoebe a eso lo llamo yo abrir a la gente en fa"_**

_**-"pues ni hablar"**_

_**-"ahora si, dime que mas paso"**_

**_-"pues bien lo que sucedió después de eso fue lo siguiente…"_**

"que le pasara a Phoebe, la he notado muy rara toda mañana, uhmmm tengo que hablar con ella, pero a que hora… al terminar las clases no puedo, ya tengo cita con ese tonto de Stewart… ahhh pues si, ahí lo haré, lo haré terminado el ensayo, se supone que ahí estarán los demás no… bien creo que tendré que agarrarla después del ensayo…

**_-"mientras Helga como siempre, hablando sola, caminaba hacia su clase, yo la miraba a lo lejos, gracias a lo que me dijo Sheena, me di cuenta de que si me había comportado un poco mal con ambos chicos, así que decidí mejor, hablar con ellos lo antes posible, y como a Helga fue la primer persona a la que vi, pues el resto ya es historia"_**

"Helgaaa… Helgaaa… ¡Helga! Espera por favor…"

"ehhh… Phoebe… ¿que sucede?"

"nada, es solo que…"

"que, que pasa... habla chica que las clases ya empiezan"

"si esta bien, caminemos mientras te digo… Helga… disculpa lo de hace un rato…"

"¿que? el cortón que me diste, no que vahhh… si ya me repuse de la herida que me dejaste en el alma"

"hay Helga no exageres por favor"

"oye yo fui la que dejo a la otra persona con la palabra en la boca…"

"¿lo dices por ti…?"

"si, por mi y por Gerald…oye Phoebe pues que te hizo… Eso que le hiciste hace un rato estuvo genial te felicito…"

**_-"créelo que hubiera preferido que no me hubiera felicitado, en ese momento me sentí muy mal conmigo misma"_**

"me felicitas ¿por que?"

"es simple, te felicito por lo que tu hiciste ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, a eso se le llama **_cortar a la gente en fa_**, la mera verdad te puliste y eso me agrada…"

"si pero estuvo mal y también por como te deje"

"uhmmm nahhh por mi ni te apures, oye por cierto Phoebe, tengo que hablar contigo"

"ahhh si ¿de que…?"

"uhmmm de varias cosas como por ejemplo como le vas a hacer para ensayar con Gerald hoy al final de clase"

"ohhh demonios de nuevo lo olvide, olvide que hoy empezaban los ensayos, a propósito Helga, como es que sabes tu de esos ensayos…"

"que no lo sabias… yo también estaré en ellos"

"¿en serio, eso es genial pero… ¿con quien estarás?"

"ahhh… eso es lo que tengo que platicar contigo según ese tarado de Stewart…"

"**YA VAN DOS SEÑORITA PATAKI... ACUERDE DE NUESTRO TRATO…"**

"genial tenia que pasar por aquí… en fin… según lo que me dijo el profesor **STEWART…**tengo que participar en ese concurso de baile en representación de la escuela si es que quiero borrar un par de detalles de mi expediente…"

"tu faltas…"

"si eso… que malvado no, nunca antes había aparecido alguien que lograr doblegar a la grandiosa Helga G. Pataki…"

"nadie excepto el profesor Stewart, La profesora de conato, y quien mas… ahhh si, y el mantecado…"

"ja, ja, ja… si es verdad, por eso es que también tengo que hablar contigo Phoebe… que te aparece si lo platicamos después de clases mientras vamos a los ensayos…

"de acuerdo"

**_-"nadie lo sabia excepto yo, pero la única forma de poder abordar a Helga en una platica era haciéndole caso a ella primero…"_**

**_-"esa si que es una buena estrategia no Phoebe"_**

"**_si es verdad, pero en fin, lo bueno es que logre acercarme a ella para platicar, lo malo es que, de alguna forma u otra aun seguía con el pesar en la conciencia de platicar con ella lo que tenia que platicar, y por tal motivo eso me hacia desear por un lado el no verla en lo que restaba del dia…"_**

**_-"¿y eso era a razón de lo que había pasado la noche anterior?"_**

**_-"así es, todo por la platica de la noche, pero eso desde un cierto punto de vista era lo de menos, ya que pronto las cosas se me iban a complicar aun mas de lo que ya estaban…justo a la hora de la salida…"_**

_-Riiinggg… Riiinggg… sonó la campana- Riiinggg… Riiinggg… de nuevo todos volvieron a salir con urgencia de marcharse…-_

"bien Phoebe aquí vamos…"

"y tu por que estas tan nerviosa Helga"

"no es nada Phoebe, ohhh bueno si, mi nerviosismo radica en lo de mi plan…"

"ahhh si es verdad Helga que paso que era lo que tenias que platicarme…"

"recuerdas la platica de anoche…"

"si la recuerdo… no me digas que ya te arrepentiste."

"por su puesto que no Phoebe esta decisión va en serio… pero bueno a lo que me refiero es que hoy en la mañana justo cuando me entere de quién seria me compañero… me dije a mi misma que esto no podría ser peor... "

"no me digas que tu pareja es Arnold"

"si es por eso que tenia que platicar contigo…, mira la principio creí que todo esto seria malo para mi decisión pero después de un rato de ardua meditación llegue a la conclusión que esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…"

"en serio y eso por que…"

**_-"en verdad cunado me lo dijo yo estaba estupefacta no me imaginaba que ella fuera a pensar de esa manera lo común hubiera sido que se hubiera arrepentido en ese momento pero no, no lo hizo y eso de alguna forma además de darme ventaja, mas de la que ya me había dado, me agradaba… me agradaba la idea de que estuviese pensado de esa manera…"_**

"si Phoebe te lo digo en serio, mira, te lo voy a explicar… si participo con ese cabeza de balón, todo el tiempo voy a estar con el y no tendré que preguntarme que demonios estará haciendo… de esa forma será para mi mas fácil olvidarlo ya que no estaré pensando en buscarlo, además de que sabré donde esta y con quién esta, pero si no participo con el sucederá todo lo contrario, y eso arruinara mis planes y me será mas difícil olvidarlo… ¿Qué opinas?"

"cielos Helga, que gusto que pienses así, y déjame decirte que es muy buena estrategia... eres la mejor…"

"si, ya lo sabia, pero démoslos prisa, mira, ahí esta ese zopenco de Stewart esperándome en la puerta, bueno esperándonos…"

"si ya lo veo…

"bien señorita Pataki, veo que si tuvo las agallas de venir creí que no lo haría y ahora ya estaría de vuelta en su casa… o por llegar claro…"

"pues para su información, señor… ¡profesor! Yo, la gran Helga G. Pataki, nunca me doy por vencida… bueno no en todo claro, pero si eso me puede ayudar… _-dice a susurros- _creo que puedo ayudarle un poco prestándole un algo de mi valioso tiempo…"

"con que valioso tiempo ehhh… muy bien, pues si es tan valioso su tiempo, por que no va a buscar a su pareja, y se pone al corriente junto con su amiga… "

"OK. OK. De acuerdo pero no se donde rayos…"

"aquí estoy señor… siento la tardanza pero es que no encuentro a…"

"¿a quien¿A mi…?"

"si a ti… Helga vamos al auditorio, nos esperan los demás chicos y el profesor Stewart para…"

"ehmmm… viejo, ya estas en le auditorio"

"y todos están aquí verdad…"

"así es…"

"y Helga ya sabe lo del concurso verdad…"

"por su puesto que si cabeza de balón, que creías que iba a esperar a que me avisaras tu o que…"

"lo siento Helga, pero es que yo ehhh…"

"olvídalo, mejor démonos prisa quiero acabar pronto con todo esto…"

**_-"nada mas de recordar tu cara cuando te diste cuenta que todos te mirábamos, me da risa… ja, ja… eso si que fue gracioso…"_**

**_-"lo se, pero es que la verdad esa tarde estaba muy presionado por lo del dichoso baile…"_**

**_-"y eso que todavía no lo presentamos… pero ya no hablemos de eso, ahora lo mejor será… continuar con lo demás…"_**

**_-"OK. Sígueme platicando que mas paso…"_**

**_-"pues que te diré lo demás que paso fue…"_**

"Ahora si chicos, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, izquierda, y de regreso... ahora… un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, derecha y de regreso… ahora cuando hagan el quiebre, no se salgan de su circulo… ustedes jóvenes, cuando las chicas den la media vuelta las toman de la cintura… las levantan sobre sus brazos… hacen el deslice entre sus piernas… sin soltarlas… lo digo por usted señor Eugene, las regresan en un solo movimiento, y cuando estén frente a frente, ustedes señoritas deben de hacer un medio giro sin soltar la mano de su compañero hacen de nuevo el revés, terminan con medio salto, uno muy leve por favor, y recargan su peso sobre el brazo de que compañero quien no deberá dejarlas caer… entendieron…"

"eso suponemos…, y creo que hablo por todos, pero, y la música…"

"si me lo permite señorita Pataki, creo que aún no he traído la grabadora no es así? Ahora bien, alguien mas desea agregar algo…"

"yo profesor… y si no aguantamos a nuestra compañera…"

"pues tendrá que ponerse a hacer pesas señor Johansen por que si algo le sucede a la señorita Hayerdahl, se las vera conmigo… de acuerdo…, vuelvo en un instante…"

"Oigan chicos que se supone que le pasa al profesor Stewart…"

"no lo se Sheena, en verdad no lo se…

"hay por favor no seas mentiroso Gerald, diles la verdad…"

"¿verdad¿que verdad?... "

"la del por que te respondió así el tonto de Stewart"

"ja, si como no, no hay nada que ocultar y es mas no se de que me hablas"

"de acuerdo Gerald, miren… el profesor Stewart se refirió así a Gerald por que…"

**Flash back… un año antes…**

"bien jóvenes, me da gusto que estén aquí se ve que son de espíritu artístico…, usted señor Johansen, será le primero en pasar… recuerde solo levante a la chica y listo eso será todo…"

"¿Cómo así…?

"no, no así no… por que se van a… ¡caer!"

_-dos horas mas tarde…-_

"si señor... lo se, lo se, fue un accidente, creo que no medimos bien el ejercicio…"

**Fin de flash back**

"Ahhh pero eso no fue todo, 4 meses después…"

**Flash back 4 meses después…**

"bien señor Johansen, nos volvemos a ver, espero que esta vez si tengas un poco mas de cuidado…"

"Si señor…"

"bien chicos, recuerden solamente deslícenla entre su piernas sin soltarla, regrésenla hacia su frente y hagan el doble revés…"

"¿Cómo¿Así si señor…?"

"que… no, así no, así no… por que las vas… a… soltar…"

**Fin del flash back**

"la chica salio volando y no la encontraron sino hasta después de tres días, cuando el asistente de limpieza bajaba los telones para sacudirlos, la vio que colaba de un pie que estaba amarrado a una cuerda que amarraba los sacos de arena…"

"oye Helga eso no es verdad, no fueron tres días fueron dos…"

"en serio, la mitad del viernes, el sábado, el domingo, y la mitad del lunes"

"y como fue que sobrevivió ahí colgada…"

"según lo dicen Phoebe, que sobrevivió comiendo galletas, pero otros dicen que gomas de mascar, la verdad no lo se…"

"si, si ya esa historia la sabemos Helga mejor empecemos… quieres…"

"a no claro que no Gerald… todavía me falta lo peor…"

"ohhh no, aquí va de nuevo…"

"si eso fue triste… pero lo peor sucedió hace dos meses…, Phoebe recuerdas que tuve luxada una mano durante mes y medio…"

"si lo recuerdo… ¿por que?"

"adivina quién fue el culpable…"

**Flash back… 2 meses antes…**

"muy bien señores, por lo visto se ve que tenemos caras nuevas y no tan nuevas verdad señor Johansen, ahora bien, de nueva cuanta si no soportan a su compañera, no la levanten por favor… y continúen con el siguiente paso…"

"ehmmm Profesor…"

"si dígame… ehhh ¿quien habla?"

"yo profesor… aquí arriba…"

"si que paso… un momento que hace allá arriba…"

"no tengo idea, pero dígame ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de caer y no salir herida…?"

"no lo se, señorita Pataki, son muy pocas. ¿Por que?"

"por que estoy por caeeerrrme…"

**Fin del flash back…**

"Y así nos remontamos hasta este momento… ese sopenco, apenas estaban dando indicaciones y ya me había levantado, lo hubiera esperado de otra persona pero de el, creí era mas inteligente…"

"si y así legamos hasta este momento, cuando su amiga cayo, se luxo la mano izquierda, al principio llegamos a creer que se la había fracturado pero no fue así, lo malo fue cuando llego su padre, si no es por que la señorita Pataki aclaro que había sido un accidente, me hubieran demandado… de todos modos este accidente me salio muy caro ante le comité escolar, nunca había habido tantos desastres de ese tipo en un año continuo… y menos en mi clase…"

"OK. OK... lo siento que no pueden entender que fue un accidente…"

"bueno solamente le continuo dejando asistir a los concursos por falta de gente… -_dice el profesor para si mismo-_"

"en fin, gracias señorita Pataki por poner a los chicos al tanto del asunto, así que… supongo que ensayaron esos pasos… ¿verdad…? No... Que lastima… por que aquí esta la música… empiecen, venga señorita Pataki usted y yo haremos la muestra…"

"Quien… yo"

**_Comienza tema musical… Rock Around The Clock, Bill Haley… _**

**One, two, three o' clock, four o' clock rock**.-_Toman sus posiciones-_  
**Five, six, seven o' clock, eight o' clock rock.**-_Hacen un giro-  
_**Nine, ten, eleven o' clock, twelve o' clock rock.**-_Hacen otro giron-_  
**We gonna rock around the clock tonight.**-_Hacen un par de queibres…-_  
**Oh get you glad rags on.**-Bailan con talons-  
**Join me hon', we'll have some fun**-G_iran de izquierda a dereca-_  
**when the clock stikes one.**-_Dan otro par de giros-  
_**We're gonna rock around the clock tonight.**-_Hacen mas quiebres-  
_**We're gonna rock, rock, rock**,-_Otra vez de izquierda a derecha-_  
**'til broad daylight.**-_Hacen movimientos con saltos_-

**_…_**

**We're gonna rock, we're gonna rock  
around the clock tonight.**

_-Y repiten todo lo anterior y mas movientos…-_

**When the clock stikes twelve,  
we'll cool of then.  
Start a rockin' round the clock again.  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight.  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock,  
'til broad daylight.  
We're gonna rock, we're gonna rock  
around the clock tonight.**-_Termina toda la demostracion…-_

"bien señores, creo que eso es todo lo que tienen que hacer… hay alguna pregunta… _-alguien levanta la mano-_ ehhh ¿si señor Arnold?…

"solo me preguntaba, tendrá por casualidad todo el baile en video…"

"siento decirle que no, no lo tengo pero si lo necesita puede irlo a buscar en los **almacenes de no se donde…**"

"genial"

"bien jóvenes, ahora yo me parare aquí, y los veré actuar, ustedes dos serán mis ayudantes…"

"queee… y por que nosotros… es mas por que yo… "

"por que usted señorita Pataki, es la única aquí presente que se sabe toda la rutina de esta pieza… así que por favor gusta pasar aquí al frente conmigo..."

"de acuerdo… que mas me queda…"

"y usted señor Arnold, venga también y aprenda… por que después de cada paso seguirá usted… ahhh y otra cosa, por favor señor Johansen, por favor y por lo que mas quiera intente no lastimar a su compañera… bien comencemos, de nueva cuenta la pista…"

**_-"ja, ja… recuerdo como fue eso, en verdad por lo menos yo creí que seria un desastre practicar con Helga todos esos aburridos pasos"_**

**_-"si, así fue, pero a pesar de todo, no me sentí yo muy bien el estar en esos ensayos con Gerald, toda la semana pasada estuve meditándolo muy bien, y pues ya ves lo que sucedió, así se llego a lo que pronto seria el verdadero inicio de el problema"_**

_**-"que te refieres a lo que realmente sucedió"**_

_**-"si a eso me refiero al por que dejamos e hablarnos ella y yo"**_

**_-"es una verdadera pena Phoebe, siento también haber tenido que ver en algo en el rompimiento de su amistad entre tu y ella"_**

_**-"entonces te arrepientes de lo nuestro"**_

"_**- no, por su puesto que no, pero…"**_

**_-"mejor olvídalo, ahora, lo que sigue en verdad es lo que sucedió hace como nueve meses, los mismos que llevamos ella y yo sin hablarnos, después de la primera semana de ensayos, recuerdas, en el fin de semana volví a tratar de hablar con ella, y de ahí fue cuando se empeoro todo…"_**

"bien Phoebe, dime, ahora que vamos a hacer, es sábado por la noche, seguimos solteras y ahhh por su puesto, hay una película nueva en el cine, que quieres hacer, vamos al lago o vamos a otro lugar…"

"uhmmm no lo se Helga, creo que tengo ganas de un postre, por que no mejor vamos a un café, conozco uno muy bueno no esta muy lejos de aquí…"

"muy bien phoebe si tu lo deseas, creo que el cine puede esperar…"

"querías ir al cine verdad"

"la verdad si… pero vamos a tu café…"

_-10 minutos mas tarde…-_

"Bien amiga llegamos, es aquí"

"aquí, como, este es el café que decías… pero si este el restaurante de **_madame cucu_**"

"si es aquí, lo vi hace como un año en este papel y desde entonces de vez en cuando lo visito… mira… este su folleto"

"aquí dice restaurante italiano MADAME CUCU, avenida Rouse Mari, entre la 1ra y la 5ta, esquina con Chernovil, numero 42, ja, ja, conozco este restaurante, mas adelante en el numero 36 esta el café de madame crispí, lo conozco por que una vez OLGA me trajo a tomar un café ahí pero la verdad yo nunca eh entrado a este, que yo sepa este es un restaurante no un café…"

"si lo se Helga, se que es un restaurante, pero solo lo es en la tarde y en las mañanas por que después de las 7 se convierte en un café muy bueno…"

"uhmmm eso tendré que verlo, pues bien entremos y veamos si tu café es así como lo dices…

-segundos más tarde-

"bien pues ya estamos aquí, yo pediré un capuchino y… ¿tu que pedirás…?"

"uhmmm no lo se, tu recomiéndame algo, te dije que nunca antes había entrado aquí"

"esta bien como se que te hace daño el café te recomiendo un chocolate a la Suiza"

"y eso como es… no lo se, regularmente vengo y tomo un café y pedazo de pay"

"genial Phoebe… me agrada tu sinceridad…"

"ehhh buenas noches… señoritas, les sirvo algo… ahhh hola que tal Phoebe ya tenias tiempo de no venir… que te sirvo¿lo de siempre…?"

"hola Mariane, que gusto… había estado un poco atareada, la escuela tu sabes, por eso no había podido venir"

"no hay problema, lo bueno es que nos vistas de nuevo… dime que vas a tomar…"

"tomare un chocolate y biscocho"

"y ese cambio… siempre pides café…"

"lo se pero hoy vengo acompañada…"

"OK, y a usted señorita que le sirvo…"

"tráigame lo mismo por favor…"

"de acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo…"

"gracias _-responde Phoebe-_"

"bien y como la conociste…"

"es una larga historia, luego te la contare, ahora dime que te parece el lugar…"

"muy bien es muy acogedor tal vez la frecuente mas seguido, claro si me compañas…"

"por su puesto…"

_-minutos más tarde-_

"oye Helga y como te ha ido, digo que has pensado acerca de… ¿ya sabes quien?

"de quien de Arnold, nahhh… ya es historia, ya casi no pienso en el, en verdad que si funciono mi plan… ja, ja… pero no se tal vez lo intente de nuevo… nahhh… mejor así como estoy, tu y yo, dos solteronas ¿verdad que seguiremos así…?"

"bueno yo… este… no lo se…"

"que… no me digas que… andas tras un chico…"

"bueno mas o menos… pero si es un chico"

"ahhh con si picarona... ya era tiempo ya te habías tardado¿y cuando te disculpaste con Gerald…?"

"¡que…¿Con Gerald? no como crees, no es el, bueno no en esta ocasión ahora ando tras otro chico mas apuesto a mi parecer"

"y se puede saber su nombre…"

"ehhh… su nombre..."

"si.., digo no, no es que no quiera decírtelo, solo quiero cerciorarme antes, y si me dice que si, te digo su nombre pero…, haber dame tu consejo, hay un chico…"

"¿entonces si es un chico…?"

"si bueno, eso es, mira lo que quiero saber es¿como puedo captar su atención…¿Como hago para que el note que yo lo he notado… a el?"

"hay Phoebe a buen árbol te arrimas pero bueno si quieres puedes llamarme doctora corazón…"

"señoritas aquí esta su orden… Phoebe, buen provecho… y también a ti amiga…"

"gracias… _-responde Helga-_"

"y bien doctora corazón que me dice usted, que es lo que pudo hacer con esto ehhh haber dígame…"

"en realidad… no lo se, la verdad es que yo, siempre he tenido una muy peculiar forma de captar la atención de los hombre de uno en especifico, pero no hablemos de eso, en realidad Phoebe como amiga te voy a dar un buen consejo y esto me dio alguien hace ya mucho tiempo… **simplemente se tu misma, **Phoebe te aseguro que los hombres no soy muy tontos que digamos… bueno retiro lo dicho si son muy tontos y si se lo dices con sinceridad tal vez te de una buena respuesta…"

"enserio yo creí que por un momento tendría que trabajar con tu estrategia"

"no Phoebe por supuesto que no, no tiene mucho que descubrí que eso ya no sirve, has eso que te digo… y veras que todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro, además eres una chica muy linda seguro que no tendrás problemas…"

"OK… ya entiendo… pero… y si no funciona"

"claro que funcionara y si no, usa el método de respaldo…"

"¿y cual es ese…?"

"simple, has escuchado alguna vez cual es una de las debilidades mas grandes de los hombres"

"no… ¿cual es…?"

"el estomago Phoebe… el estomago… si quieres hacer que un chico caiga rápidamente atacarlo por la barriga, esa es una muy buena estrategia…"

"y que hago, lo golpeo y espero que me diga que si…"

"por su puesto que no Phoebe, acércate, y ponme mucha atención, por que esto, es lo que tienes que hacer…"

-a la mañana siguiente-

"Bien phoebe, recuerda¿que es lo que tienes que hacer, ohhh si, galletas eso funciona siempre según Helga… y después… ¿que mas me dijo…? ahhh si la servilleta, donde la deje… veamos, la lista para hacer que caiga en una semana es esta, bien doctora corazón veamos si su plan funciona… pero un momento… que pensara Helga si lo ve llegar con los presentes, pude que se de cuenta de quien es y aun no he hablado de eso con ella, ya se, invertiré la lista y veamos que pasa… ¿entonces que es lo que debo de darle primero…¿Mas galletas?... uhmmm no creo que sea bueno, ya se, le llevare un flan…

**_-"un flan, si lo recuerdo, recuerdo que eso fue lo primero que me diste esa ocasión"_**

**_-"si lo se, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, en verdad los primero que hice me quedaron mal, así que tuve que comprarlo en una tienda antes de llegar a la escuela…"_**

**_-"es verdad, recuerdo que cuando me lo dieron note de bajo que aun tenia la etiqueta que decía el nombre de establecimiento…"_**

_**-"si fue un desastre total…"**_

_-y el lunes por la mañana en la casa de los Hayerdahl-_

"hija, saldrás temprano el día de hoy…"

"si madre es que tengo que hacer un encargo y creo que ya estoy algo retrasada… me voy nos vemos…"

"no vemos hija…"

_-y en casa de los Pataki…-_

"bien Miriam esta vez si te sacaste un premio…"

"ohhh no, volví a olvidar encender el calentador… ¿verdad?"

"no esta vez, esta vez si me bañe con agua tibia…"

"bien, eso explica lo del premio…"

"si, si como digas papa, oye por cierto, necesito algo de dinero quiero comprar algunas cosas…"

"esta bien, pero te lo descontare de tu mesada…"

_-y ya en la escuela…-_

Bien Phoebe, y que decidiste hacer… hablar o convencer…"

"Pues por el momento Helga, me puse a meditar un poco por la mañana y decidí que era buena idea ser yo misma"

"entonces no le dejaste nada"

"exacto…"

**_-"me cae que si le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio no me hubiera metido en tantos líos, pero bueno…"_**

"si, así como dices, preferí hablar y espero que resulte, lo veré en la tarde…"

"hoy en la tarde, que rápida Phoebe, veo que por fin has aprendido, bien por ti yo nunca lo hubiera hecho así de rápido…"

**_-"y así nos remontamos a la semana mas terrible de mi vida…"_**

**_-"beep… beep… ups… suena mi teléfono ahora vuelo no me tardo Phoebe…"_**

**_-"de acuerdo, en fin, mientras el regresa, yo creo que les contare a ustedes amigos, el resto de esta historia, sucede que ese lunes después de que logre convencer a alguien para que entregara el flan que compre, de alguna forma u otra me sentía muy bien y la verdad ya no hallaba yo mas momentos oportunos para volver a platicar con Helga, en realidad no se que le paso, en serio que no lo se, pero, sucede que ese lunes justo después de las clases y los ensayos con el profesor Stewart, Helga comenzó a tomar de nuevo una actitud demasiado extraña, de inmediato se le podía notar que ella estaba pensando en algo y que ese algo estaba por salir a la luz y eso de alguna forma u otra era malo, y malo no en el aspecto del para que sino del por que, y como de alguna forma u otra mi intuición estaba viajando mas allá de mis mismos pensamientos, algo me decía que tenia que hablar con Helga antes de que ella misma dijera lo que yo ya me temía de antemano… en la tarde de ese día, aceptémoslo ya desde hace como tres capítulos muchos de ustedes lo saben, me tenia que encontrar con Arnold, si, es algo curioso y mas por la supuesta relación que tenia yo con gerald, pero si es verdad, me enamore de Arnold y aunque no parezca verdad , Sheena tenia razón, Arnold no se quedaba atrás, trate de seguir al pie de la letra lo que Helga me dijo en el café, pero no sirvió de nada bueno al menos si lo hubiera seguido tal vez hubiera servido pero viéndolo constructivamente ese fue el problema de Helga, complicarse la vida demasiado siendo que solamente podía habérselo dicho y ya, nada mas que eso, pero nunca lo hizo y ahora véanla, miren hasta donde llego, pero bueno ahora les diré que sucedió, en el postre que le envié a Arnold, iba una nota adjunta en la que decía que una _**chica anónima**_ le quería hablar en el parque a las 5:30 cerca del lago, ja que casualidad según los relatos de mi amiga, esos son los lugares mas propicios para que suceda de todo, pero aun así me arriesgue y esto fue lo que paso… _**

_-lunes 5:32 en parque, frente al algo-_

"bien por lo visto a lo mejor la _chica anónima_ no va a venir, en fin no importa, solo espero que no haya sido alguna broma de uno de los chicos o de Gerald, ni modo…

_-pero a lo lejos una silueta se acercaba…-_

"ehhh… ¿quien será, parece estarme saludando, será la ella… no, no lo creo, se me hace conocida, ahhh pero si es Phoebe… me acercare para saludarla… hola Phoebe que tal, que haces por aquí tan sola"

"nada simplemente estaba buscando a alguien"

"que casualidad yo también hacia lo mismo, bueno a decir verdad estaba esperando a alguien, pero veo que ya no llego, mira ya son casi las seis en fin y la espero desde las 5:30, en fin, vamos, te acompañare a buscar a quien buscas"

"ahhh es verdad, lo siento, discúlpame la tardanza, es que tuve un contratiempo pero lo bueno es que ya llegué y te encontré…"

"que no me digas que tu eres…"

"¿Quién…? la _chica anónima_, si soy yo ¿por que?"

"bueno es que… a ver espera un momento, si eras tu desde el principio por que no me lo dijiste y ya"

"bueno yo es que… la verdad…"

"bueno, no importa, ven sentémonos en las bancas y así me platicas que es lo que te sucede…"

_-segundos más tarde-_

"bien ahora dime que es lo que te sucede"

"esta bien… es sobre un chico…"

"ahhh ya entiendo… quieres platicar sobre el"

"si eso, o bueno no, es decir… si…, si es sobre un chico…"

"y supongo que hablamos de alguien que conozco"

"puede que así sea…"

"haber dime, que problema hay con Gerald…"

"¿quien? Gerald, como crees que es sobre el, no, no es el, es otro chico del que te hablo"

"no pues la verdad, no lo conozco"

"de acuerdo Arnold iré al grano, eres tu"

"yo, yo que he hecho, espero no haberte hecho nada malo por que si es así espero que me disculpes"

"no, no has hecho nada malo, lo único que hiciste es enamorarme a mí, Arnold, me gustas, y la verdad pues, en vista de las circunstancias, creí que tal vez tu y yo… pues…"

"creíste que tu y yo ¿podríamos…?"

"si, eso, pero no me respondas ahora, no es necesario, prefiero mejor que lo pienses… con mas calma…"

"si pero por cuanto tiempo quieres que lo piense… "

"que te parece si me das tu respuesta mañana… en la tarde aquí en este mismo lugar…"

"pues bien… te diré mañana en la tarde, mientras tanto, ven, vamos te acompañara a tu casa, creo que ya es un poco tarde…"

"uhmmm mejor solo vamos hasta la avenida, quede de verme a las 7 con helga en el restaurante de _madame cucu_"´

"pues bien, vayamos…"

**_-"si, lo se, lo acepto, en verdad si que fue una charla Express, pero no se imaginan cuanto trabajo me costo decírselo, por que razón creen que llegue tarde, yo desde entes de las 5 ya estaba en el parque solo que me daba miedo acercarme al lugar de la cita, y por fin cuando me decidí a ir yo en verdad esperaba que ya no estuviera pero vaya ohhh sorpresa, miren nada mas a quien me vine a encontrar, pero bueno, al menos lo dije, y ahora lo ultimo que faltaba era arreglar el problema con Helga, no es que hubiera querido pedirle premiso, solamente quería avisarle de lo que iba a hacer, pero como casi nunca escucha lo que la gente le dice, imagínense que fue lo que paso, pero debo admitir que algo muy bueno sucedió, no se han dado cuenta, pues claro, no fue necesario tacarlo toda la semana por el estomago, solamente me basto un flan y listo, que buena soy, pero miren lo que paso, de ahí en fuera, todo comenzó de alguna forma u otra, tal y como yo lo estaba planeando, empezando por el siguiente día…"_**

_-martes a la hora de las clases…-_

"Y bien Phoebe que tal te fue con tu amigo… secreto…"

"pues en realidad mas o menos no fue la gran cosa, intente primero hacer lo que la doctora corazón me sugirió pero, solo me basto un flan y una cita para hacer que cayera… que opina doctora…"

"uhmmm dijiste que no usarías la táctica de respaldo…pero bueno si ya lo tienes es solo cuestión de tiempo…"

"cuestión de tiempo para que, para que te diga su nombre, si, es cuestión de tiempo, pero hasta que no me responda, no te diré nada…"

"OK… entendido Phoebe, hasta entonces, utilizare mis artimañazas para sacarte la verdad… por cierto, me las debes de ayer, me dijiste que en el centro habría un evento de SLAM JAM y cuando llegue no había mas que una exposición de conejos de felpa…"

"lo siento, creo que equivoque de fecha, pero bueno, mejor entremos, la clase de algebra esta por entrar, tu materia favorita…"

"ni que lo digas hace días tuve un pasadilla muy fea con esta materia…"

_-pasadas las horas y los ensayos: martes por la tarde en el mismo lugar del día anterior…-_

"por que no llegara… ya se tardo…"

"hey Phoebe… Phoebe…"

"vaya, al menos llego…"

"hola Arnold, que tal tu día…"

"pues bien, ya sabes como me fue estuvimos en los ensayos hace unas horas…"

"si lo se…, que te parece si caminamos un poco por acá…"

"oye y que tal si te encontraste con Helga ayer…"

"no, fíjate que cuando llegue ella no estaba, me dijeron que se había marchado, según me dijeron tuvo una llamada de urgencia… y no se pudo quedar"

"que lastima… oye a propósito de tu pregunta…"

"que has pensado…"

"pues mira, la verdad, me pareces una chica muy linda, y además eres muy inteligente, yo creo que si haríamos buena pareja…"

"En verdad… no sabes cuanto me haces feliz… Arnold… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…"

"por su puesto que no…"

**_-"casualmente a lo lejos, por alguna extraña razón, Gerald venia pasando por el parque"_**

_**-"oye a que hora entraste"**_

**_-"hace un momento…, ahora bien, no se por que motivo, pero justamente después de un par de minutos, largos minutos y de una ardua platica, nos marchamos del parque y nos retiramos a nuestras casas… la verdad fue una experiencia muy bonita, pero lo que no sabíamos ella y yo, era que Gerald había visto toda la escena…, yo llegue a mi casa y ahí estaba Gerald esperándome en mi habitación, la abuela lo hizo pasar hasta arriba, y vaya que si fue una sorpresa, cuando encendí la luz de la habitación, Gerald estaba sentado en el sillón, yo ni siquiera lo había visto, se puso de pie, y comenzó a aplaudir, de inmediato volteé, y ya saben como termino… pero lo extraño fue que no me reclamo nada, es mas hasta me dijo que me apoyaría en todo, pero eso era una mentira muy grande porque el estaba furioso del hecho que vio entre Phoebe y yo hacia rato en el parque, pero de eso no me fui enterando sino hasta una semana después.."_**

**_-"la misma semana en la que se desato la ira de Helga, justamente y para ser exacta, fue un sábado por ahí de las 6:30 de la tarde, me encontraba en la sala de mi casa viendo una película y comiendo palomitas, casualmente mis padres no estaban, esa tarde habían salido, y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de pronto, escuche que tocaban a la puerta y cuando abrí una persona entro en la casa muy impacientemente y dando de gritos a mas no poder…"_**

_-Ding… Dong… tocan el timbre… ding… dong… tocan de nuevo y abren…-_

"Phoebeee… ¿sabes que? ya estoy mas exasperada por mas que trato y trato, pienso y pienso, analizo y analizo, nada mas no logro concebir el nombre de tu chico, sabes que Phoebe me rindo ¿quien es…?"

"esteee… no te lo puedo decir ahora Helga, hoy al menos no, hasta después"

"pero Phoebe hasta donde me has contado llevas saliendo con ese supuesto chico una semana y no me has dicho nada, que mala eres…"

"es que… es que… _-rompiendo en llanto-_ Helga, no es verdad, lo siento, lo siento… te he mentido todos estos días, no estoy saliendo con nadie, era solo para impresionarte, aunque la verdad es que si le dije pero me recazo... Helga, lo siento, lo siento, perdón por mentirte…"

"pero Phoebe, por que no me dijiste, no era necesario que hicieras eso… lo siento si te presione en algo…"

"no Helga no es tu culpa, no debí llorar así de esta forma"

"no te preocupes, mejor sentémonos, y te contare algo que tal vez te haga sentir mejor"

"esta bien Helga…"

"Phoebe te tengo una muy buena noticia, creo que ya lo he superado, ya he superado mi temor y ahora creo que me siento segura de decírselo de frente"

"¿decirle que a quien…?"

"hay Phoebe como eres, tu bien sabes a quién me refiero, al mantecado, a Arnold, creo que estos últimos días de efectuar ese plan me ayudo a perder parte del miedo y creo ya estoy lista Phoebe, no te parece maravilloso, pronto veras a una gran pareja pasar por la escuela, Arnold y Helga una pareja sin igual"

"queee… Helga, no, eso no, es decir, tú no puedes hacer eso… Helga no debes…"

"pero Phoebe por que no, por que no debería de hacerlo"

"bueno no, es decir, no lo se, tal vez deberías reconsiderarlo Helga, tu sabes aun hay otros chicos por ahí y pues…"

"pues que Phoebe… no creo que haya otro chico para mi, lo dudo a demás ya estoy decida…"

"si lo se Helga… pero…"

"que, que te sucede Phoebe, creí que estarías alegre de mi decisión"

"no es eso Helga la verdad es que…no, no es nada mejor déjalo así…"

"¿que, que es Phoebe, dímelo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo "

"no Helga, mejor olvidemos este asunto y veamos una película"

"_-con tuno un tanto fuerte- _no Phoebe, por su puesto que no dime ahora que es lo que te sucede por favor"

"no Helga, por favor no insistas mas no te diré nada…"

"pero por que Phoebe por que, que acaso no confías en mi…"

"esta bien te lo diré, estoy saliendo con Arnold…_-dice a susurros-_"

"¿con quién? no te escuche"

"con Arnold Helga, con el mantecado…"

"¿con quien…?"·

"_-a gritos-_ ESTOY SALIENDO CON ARNOLD, YA ESTAS CONTENTA…"

"¿con Arnold¿el mantecado verdad?"

"si con el Helga, lo siento yo te lo…"

"ahhh yo creí que era otra persona…

**_-"la hubieran visto, justo después de que se lo dije ella respondió tan tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, se dio la media vuelta, pero por las expresiones que realizo, era claro notar que en fracciones de segundo por así decirlo toda su vida paso frente a sus ojos, y cuando esto termino, simplemente… dio la media vuelta y me miro con un odio… descomunal"_**

"PHOEEEEEBEEEE…, pero como te atreves… ¿por que me hiciste eso…¿Por que…¿Por que…? si sabes lo que yo siento…"

"yo te lo trate de decir Helga, te lo estuve tratando de decir muchas veces, pero tu eres muy testaruda y muy pocas veces me haces caso… siempre eres así... NUCNA ME HACES CASO, Y CUANDO TRATE DE DECIRTELO NO ME ESCUCHASTE, MUCHAS VECES QUISE HABLAR CONTIGO PERO NO PROCUPASTE POR MI, SOLO HACIAS POR TI, SIEMPRE LO HAS HECHO, SIEMPRE, NUCA PIENAS EN NADIE NI EN MI QUE ERA TU MEJOR AMIGA, ahora no te quejes…"

"pero… Phoebe, eres mi mejor amiga… no me hagas esto por favor…"

"Helga ya madura quieres… estas demasiado grandecita como para estar haciendo estos teatritos…"

"no Phoebe no, no seas así por favor, eres mi amiga…"

"lo siento Helga, eso ya es del pasado si quieres podemos ser amigas si, pero yo ya tome una decisión de la cual estuviste contemplada, no quisiste participar ese no es mi problema"

"¿no es tu problema¿no es tu problema? _–dice furiosa mientras la sujeta de su suéter-_"

"si exacto, no es mi problema, ahora mejor márchate de mi casa, no pienso seguir escuchando tus patéticas y bodas explicaciones, acéptalo Helga se acabo, ahora márchate por favor…"

"OK Phoebe me voy, pero te en cuenta que yo pienso seguir siendo tu amiga pero si es tu decisión convertirte en mi enemiga, tenlo por seguro que yo lo seré también, y créeme que te has de arrepentir, Phoebe me oyes, te has de arrepentir de esto, desde hoy, has marcado tu condena Phoebe, por ser mi mejor enemiga, te haré la vida imposible, te guste o no"

"y que me vas a hacer Helga, golpearme, ja no lo creo"

"ohhh... no Phoebe, por supuesto que no, para estos casos la fuerza bruta no sirve, tengo métodos mas sutiles y créelo, de Helga Pataki te vas a acordar toda tu vida, y el recordarlo te costara muy caro…"

"si por su puesto helga lo que tu digas, y ahhh por cierto, helga, arnold besa muy bien… adiós…"

"hasta nunca phoebe"

**_-"irónicamente cuando Helga se marcho cerrando la casa de un solo portazo y con una amargura intensa en el alma, comenzó una gran tormenta muy propicia para la ocasión y era justa la lluvia, la que en ese momento marco la ruptura de nuestra amistad…"_**

**_-"entonces, fue así como sucedió esto verdad Phoebe…"_**

**_-"si, así fue como sucedió todo y ahora, ahora ya no se que es lo que voy a hacer, en verdad la extraño y mucho… pero ella, la conozco mejor que nadie, y estoy segura de que aun me odia…"_**

**_-"Phoebe, es en verdad una lastima, haber causado yo también algún mal"_**

"**_no te arrepientas, recuerda que te mencioné que tanto tu como gerald en esto solamente terminaron siendo víctimas, ni tampoco te arrepientas de lo que hicimos, no estuvo mal, ni todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, lo que hice yo con Helga fue lo malo y esa es mi verdadera condena, condena que pague ofreciendo la amistad de mi mejor amiga…"_**


	7. Un Trato

**Que tal mis estimados amigos y amigas, como veran he traido a la vida esta historia que desde hace poco mas de dos años habia quedado pendiente, pero bueno en esta ocacion continuare con el siguiente capitulo numero 7 y descuiden esta vez no tardare en actualizar, por que ya se acercan los siguientes capitulos de esta historia. Muchisimas gracias debo darles a ustedes por su larga espera, y gracias especialmente:**

Bishojo-SCM, Serenity-princess, Chikage-SP, Number6, Sailor angel7, Cheesefair, Cuervo de luz, mariela, darkauranight, porot, alisse y U_U**, y por su puesto tambien a mi estimado amigo,** Jose Ramiro**; a todos ustedes gracias, este capitulo se los dedico, gracias, Soy bkpets y los invito a leer...****CAPITULO 4: UN TRATO, UNA AMARGURA Y UNA REVELACIÓN PELIGROSA (TERCERA PARTE)**

* * *

UN TRATO…

O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O

"Te has de arrepentir de esto, desde hoy, has marcado tu condena Phoebe, por ser mi mejor enemiga, te haré la vida imposible, te guste o no [...]"

"[…] de Helga Pataki te vas a acordar toda tu vida, y el recordarlo te costara muy caro…"

–_**Y así, desafortunadamente, bajo esa misma lluvia, esas palabras resonaban una y otra y otra vez en mi mente, jamás me imagine que mi mejor amiga, pudiera traicionarme de tal forma, jamás me imagine que ese día, pudiera existir…–**_

–_**Entonces fue así como sucedió esto hermanita…–**_

–_**Si así fue, así sucedió todo, pero por desgracia, analizándolo mas profundamente, en todo este embrollo yo tuve algo de culpa, al no saber escuchar a mi amiga, al solo pensar únicamente en mi, lo único que logre fue el peor de los castigos, y mas aun cuando en vez de solucionar el problema solo agravie mas cuando me alié con este zopenco de Gerald con la única meta de vengarme de la forma mas vil y cruel de Phoebe, y digo cruel y vil, por que la ataque por la parte en que mas le dolía, y esa parte no era mas ni nada menos que su mismo corazón…–**_

–_**En verdad lo siento Helga, pero hermanita, ahora que harás, que es lo que tienes planeado hacer…–**_

–_**En verdad, no lo se, no lo se, no se si podrá restablecerse nuestra amistad… aunque admito que a pesar de que me arrepiento de muchas cosas, hay algo que voy recordar siempre, muy penoso el asunto, pero jamás voy a olvidar esta venganza…–**_

–_**Que lastima en verdad ciento mucha pena por ti y tú amiga, hermanita…–**_

–_**No lo sientas, por que eso no es nada, o si Helga…–**_

–_**Por su puesto que no Gerald, eso no era nada por que lo que seguiría a un par de días después de nuestra discusión… seria en verdad lo peor, habían pasado mas o menos unos cuatro días, exactamente desde que aquella discusión en casa de Phoebe, hasta donde sabíamos, el Bobo de Arnoldo no sabia nada del asunto y eso hasta cierto punto estaba bien, ya que si se trataba de bajar expectativas había que empezar por no tocar ciertos temas, ahora bien, para ese entonces todavía no me había aliado con Gerald, y la razón era que en realidad no había necesidad de hacerlo, puesto que a pesar de la discusión mía de y de Phoebe, ni ella ni yo, nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra, cada ves que nos cruzábamos, ni siquiera la mirada nos dábamos, para evitar alterar aun mas la situación claro, es mas desaparecieron las platicas, los saludos, los paseos juntas, todo, y cada vez que sin querer no encontrábamos por coincidencia, hacíamos como que no había nadie y ninguna de nosotras tomaba en cuenta a la otra, ara algo así como si no supiéramos de nuestra propia existencia… en conclusión como se nos olvido que éramos amigas…. Y eso con el pasar de lo días, estaba comenzando a levantar habladurías y todo lo demás, aunque a muchos poco les importaba solo hacían el típico, ¿Por qué ya no andarán juntas?, O el clásico y mas obvio ¿se habrán peleado?, o el poco inusual ¡han de estar ocupadas! Ja, ja, simplemente esa ni yo me la creí y mas aun por que esta falsa indiferencia era mas que obvia y eso me lo vino a demostrar una tarde después de los ensayos, una chica a la cual le debo mucho un consejo muy practico que me dio… me dijo, ¡haz lo posible por no pelear con ella!, y lo hice y saben que sucedió… nada en lo absoluto nada… y que bueno por que en realidad hubiera detestado hacer una escena a medio ensayo ya que hizo algo de lo que jamás le voy a perdonar y no tanto por lo que hizo sino la intención con que la hizo…–**_

"Bien señores y señoritas, faltan ya unos pocos días para el concurso de baile, así que tenemos que esforzarnos aun mas en esto que resta de los ensayos, me entienden..."

"Si profesor... _**–dijeron todos–**_"

"Bien, me agrada escucharlos tan animados, ahora tomen a su pareja y sigan mis paso... Ahhh por cierto, invite a una señorita que encontré en los pasillos hace un momento. Le dije que me ayudara un momento con estos ensayos, así pues... acérquese señorita Nadine..."

–_**Recuerdo que todos nos sorprendimos al ver a Nadine, era realmente raro verla, puesto que a esas horas se suponía que estaba cerca de los jardines buscando insectos–**_

"Hola chicos ¿qué hay de nuevo?"

"Que tal Nadine, no sabíamos que supieras bailar"

"No es una de mis cualidades claro, pero ya que el profesor me lo pidió pues... decidí venir, _aquí entre nos, es un extorsionador_"

**···FLASHBACK···**

"Ahí estas insecto, esta vez si te atrapare... no brinques, no brinques...

–Nadine corría de uno de los jardines del patio trasero de la escuela, estaba persiguiendo a un escarabajo, pero junto en el momento en que la iba a capturar, de la nada salió el profesor Stewart y capturo al pequeño escarabajo_**–**_

"Oiga ¿que hace?"

"Atrapando insectos que mas"

"Si es evidente, pero ese era mío, estaba a punto de atraparlo"

"Si lo se, por eso decidí ganártelo"

"Eso no es justo..."

"No, no lo es, pero si lo quieres, tendrás que hacerme un favor a cambio"

"¿Un favor?, olvídelo hay mas escarabajos en los jardines, puedo buscar otro"

"Si eso es cierto, pero si mal no lo recuerdo usted es Nadine y últimamente ha estado haciendo una investigación sobre insectos para el club de ciencias ¿no es así?"

"Si es verdad, pero bueno, se me hace tarde y creo... que tengo que irme"

"Esta bien señorita, yo le guardare a este lindo escarabajo morado con manchas rojas"

"Dijo morado con manchas rojas"

"Eso dije"

"Pero como... creí que el escarabajo era negro"

"Tal vez debería revisar su vista señorita"

"Ohhh... cielos, de acuerdo profesor, quiero ese escarabajo, ¿de que se trata el favor?"

"No es nada difícil, solo tendrá que seguir mis pasos"

**···END OF FLASHBACK···**

"Y así es como llegue, solo será esta clase y terminara el trato"

"Si pero no terminara pronto señorita, si seguimos perdiendo tiempo con charlas sin sentido..., muy bien jóvenes a trabajar"

"Oiga señor_** –dijo Gerald-**_ ¿continuaremos con el ensayo de ayer?_**"**_

"No señor johansen, hoy no, como de hecho estamos algo retrasados en los tipos de baile que tenemos que practicar, hoy empezaremos con un nuevo tema"

_**-si en verdad hubiera sabido yo que era lo que nos esperaba para ese día, aunque me hubiera castigado ese soquete de Stewart, la verdad yo no hubiera ido-**_

"Y que se supone que es este nuevo tema profesor"

"Pues el nuevo tema señorita Pataki es este:_"salsa", _así que a bailar todos, sugerencia, por el momento sigan mis pasos como puedan el chiste es desinhibirse, bien señorita Nadine, sígame, y dice: _"unos, dos, tres, paso al frente, un dos, tres, paso atrás, un, dos, tres, izquierda, un, dos, tres, giro, un, dos, tres, regreso, un, dos, tres, al frente, un, dos, tres, estiro brazo, un, dos, tres, regreso, un, dos, tres, giro y jalo a mi compañera", _básicamente es todo lo que hay que hacer, se repite prácticamente en todas las pisas así que prosigamos…

**[BUSCAR MUSICA DE SALSA…]**

_**-En verdad fue un verdadero desastre, algunos golpeados por aquí, otras golpeadas por allá, yo casi vuelvo a fracturarme la muñeca, pero fuera de ahí no paso nada excepto lo siguiente-**_

**[…BUSCAR MUSICA DE SALSA]**

"Y así concluye esta pieza, y debo felicitar además a la pareja ganadora del día, señor Arnold, señorita hayerdahl, su actuación fue excelente…"

"Gracias profesor es solo cuestión de practica no es así mi amor"

_**-justo cuando Phoebe dijo esto, la muy engreída le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios a Arnold, a la vez que también me miraba de reojo muy detenidamente. Al hacer aquel gesto, el tarado de Arnoldo se quedo totalmente rojo de lo avergonzado, era muestra clara de que aun no le habían dicho a nadie que ellos estaban saliendo juntos, peral por su parte, al igual que yo y los demás compañeros, nos quedamos un tanto… sorprendidos por la repentina noticia puesto que, pese a lo que los demás supieran o no de mi vida, había algo que como bien se sabe, conocían todos: **__"un secreto a voces", __**esto no era nada mas ni nada menos que el hecho de que en teoría había algo entre Arnold y yo, algo mucho mas profundo que una simple amistad de amigos, algo mas que un simple odio fingido un unas cuantas bolitas de papel en las clases, eso era obvio, no, claro que no solamente era eso, de ahí es de donde se justifica el supuesto secreto a voces: **__"algo que todos saben a la perfección pero que, siempre fingen ignorar", __**ni hablar, si en ese momento Sheena no me hubiera retenido y hablado a discreción, probablemente hubiera pasado de todo, excepto claro, el controlar mis impulsos de ira, cosa que si no hubiera pasado, quiza esa ocasión me hubiera metido en mas líos de los que esperaría meterme…-**_

"No lo puedo creer, no, esto no puede ser… ¡Phoebe… beso… a Arnold! _**–dijo Gerald**_"

"Vaya cabeza de espagueti al fin despiertas, y que bueno por que… por que ahora mismo ira a ajustar cuentas"

"No Helga aguarda _**–me dijo Sheena a susurros- **_espera un momento, procura no pelear o te meterás en problemas"

"Pero… pero… grrr… esto me llena de… ira…"

"Si, lo se, lo se Helga, lo se, pero trata de entender, no pelees, al menos no aquí, escúchame pro favor ya se lo que pasa entre ustedes…"

"Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero yo, yo… Ehmmm ¡Profesor! Sabe que, no me siento muy bien"

"¿Y que quiere señorita Pataki?, marcharse, sabe que a menos que sea por enfermedad no se puede retirar, no al menos en la hora que falta lo sabe bien…"

_**-esa tarde yo quería marcharme, como les dije, note claramente el gesto que hizo Phoebe y por ende ella noto que me percate perfectamente de ello, gracias a Sheena logre contenerme, pero de verdad no me iba a aguantar más las ganas de gritar, así que no importándome lo que el profesor me dijera en ese momento me marche…-**_

"Si, si lo que se profesor, pero sabe que, si quiera repruébeme y es mas lo de las asistencias ya no me importan, no se si regresare a los ensayos, pero al menos hoy yo me largo…"

"Un momento señorita Pataki, un momento, no se puede retirar"

"Si, pues nada mas obsérveme"

_**-cuando dijo eso ultimo yo ya estaba con un pie afuera del salón, fue entonces cuando sucedió lo que inesperado, el profesor Stewart, alguien técnicamente de mi misma calaña y quien además dice no importarle nada de los demás, corrió hasta mi con el fin de detenerme y obtener una explicación… pero no lo logro, justo cuando llego a la puerta yo ya estaba casi cinco metros separada de esta, pero aun así me alcanzo, a lo pronto cuando llego, se puso frente a mi impidiéndome el paso el muy cretino, eso me enfureció mucho e inclusive me atreví tanto a faltarle al respeto como a levantarle la mano, pero mis fuerzas se vieron inutilizadas cuando por defensa, me detuvo las manos…-**_

"Señorita, señorita, contrólese por favor"

"No… no lo hare, por favor no quiero seguir aquí, que no lo entiende, usted no sabe que dolor es lo que siento en este momento"

_**-Debo admitir que el profesor Stewart es uno de los pocos y muy contados adultos en los que puedo confiar plenamente, no en balde es mi amigo, y créanme, si no hubiese sido por el hubiera golpeado a cuanto engendro hubiese cruzado por mi camino. Cuando al fin logre tranquilizarme, yo ya me había percatado de lo tonta que me estaba comportando, todo por una simple estupidez, pero créanlo, lo que me dolió no fue el ver a ese estúpido camarón con pelos, no, claro que no, lo que realmente me dolió fue la intención de Phoebe, ja, mas obvio que nada aquello no pudo haber sido…**_

_**Como les decía, esa tarde la recuerdo muy bien en verdad, ya solamente me encontraba sollozando y gimoteando frente al profesor; por un momento creí que se compadecería de mi pero no, aun teniéndome sujeta de las manos, o mas bien de los puños, me miro seriamente y con una fría, pero serena actitud trato inútilmente de hacerme recapacitar…-**_

"Señorita Pataki… vuelva al salón, los ensayos aun no terminan"

"Y yo le acabo de decir que ya no me importa, si busca a alguien mas ya la encontró, ahí esta Nadine, ella será mejor que yo se lo aseguro"

"No la convenceré de lo contrario verdad _**–y me miro a los ojos- **_noto por su mirada que algo serio le sucede, pero no la obligare a hablar, al menos no hoy _**–después me soltó para dejar que me marchara- **_retírese, pero recuerde esto: _"no deje que esto, sea lo que sea, nuble su cordura, no deje que esto le afecte", _seguiré contando con usted,la necesito, así que si requiere el día de hoy para ordenar sus idea hágalo, pero mañana, mañana espero verla de nuevo y con la frente en alto, váyase _**–para ese entonces yo ya estaba empezando la marcha- **_y Ahhh… por cierto señorita Pataki, en serio, no deje que esto le afecte, la espero en mi oficina a primera hora del día de mañana y es en serio, puntual…"

_**-Francamente no le quise responder aunque si, si tenia ganas de hacerlo, mas bien yo diría que no pude responderle, solo asentí sin decir palabra alguna y me fui aminando, pero, no di mas de tres pasos cuando voltee hacia atrás esperando ver u oír al profesor pero no lo logre, el ya no estaba ahí… después de esto lo que sucedió después fue que fui a mi casillero por algunas de mis cosas y me marche del lugar.**_

"Cielos hermanita, eso es terrible, nunca imagine que tu amiga fuera capaz de hacer tal atrocidad"

"Nadie en verdad lo creyó nunca, nadie se lo esperaba, es mas ni yo que en ese entonces creía que Phoebe y yo teníamos algo especial… _**-agrego Gerald- **_no paso mucho tiempo después de que el profesor regreso y nos dijo la mala noticia: _"Helga se retiro por una urgencia medica", _al principio no le dimos mucha importancia, es mas yo no le di importancia, solo, solo me centre en la noticia de la reciente y supuesta pareja: _"Mi Phoebe y mi mejor amigo, Arnold"._

"Bien señores _**–dijo Stewart- **_es hora de continuar, la señorita Pataki se tuvo que retirar por una urgencia medica según me dijo, así que el señor johansen se ha quedado sin pareja, que dilema, que dilema ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?"

_**-Debo admitir que aun seguía con los estragos de la noticia pero fue gracioso ver a Nadine tratando de escabullirse a espaldas del profesor-**_

"Ahhh…. Ya se, ya se quien podrá ayudarnos, señorita Nadine, se que se escabulle casi a gatas a espalda mía, así que le sugiero que regrese al frente…"

"pero profesor, ya cumplí con el trato"

"No señorita, aun no termina el trato, así que si quiere su escarabajo le sugiero que permanezca aquí, al menos otra hora"

"De acuerdo, usted gana"

"Ahhh por cierto señorita, quiza pueda necesitar de su ayuda en los próximos días"

"¿Qué…? No, eso si que no"

"Lo siento, yo lo he decidido, además el club de ciencias podrá esperar no lo cree"

"Lo siento señor, no creo poder ayudarlo"

"Bueno ni hablar, creo que tendré que liberar al escarabajo café con manchas verdes…"

"¿Que no dijo que era morado con manchas rojas?"

"Upsss… creo que ya me descubrió"

"Lo sabia, es un embustero"

"Lo se, ahora bien basta de charlas, a bailar se ha dicho…"

_**-En general la tarde termino muy bien y si, debo admitirlo la diferencia entre Helga y Nadine era muy notable…-**_

_**-Pues claro zopenco, yo soy más ágil que ella-**_

_**-Mas bien yo diría que… ella no tiene la muñeca izquierda lastimada, a veces tardas en dar los giros-**_

_**-Pues como no, a ti tengo agradecerte la fractura de mi muñeca-**_

_**-Si, Ehmmm… lo siento, como les decía, la tarde termino muy bien, el profesor Stewart se marcho arrastrando a Nadie quien se sostenía fuertemente de su pierna mientras que los demás, Arnold, Phoebe, Sheena, Eugene y yo, salimos del aula como si nada, por algunos minutos estuve pensando mucho en que decir y como decirlo, pero nunca me atreví a acercarme a mi amigo, en verdad me sorprendió mucho la noticia, lo único que atine a hacer fue marcharme de ahí y tratar de comprender lo que había pasado, camine unos cuantos minutos prácticamente sin rumbo hasta que…**_

_**-Hasta que me encontró a mi, -dijo Helga- yo me encontraba desde hacia ya bastante rato sentada sola en una de las mesas de Slausen's, el helado que había pedido prácticamente se había derretido y helo ahí, justo cuando estaba saliendo del lugar, tropecé con el; al principio quise descargar mi furia con el pero no lo hice, simplemente lo mire indiferente y me fui de ahí…**_

_**-Cuando note la irada de Helga por un momento creí que me iría mal pero no, afortunadamente no paso nada y eso fue lo mas extraño ya que ella siempre tenia la tendencia a reaccionar de otra manera. Cuando me vio y se fue no quise alcanzarla y preguntar que le sucedía, pero no lo hice, reflexione un poco y pensé, si existe alguien quien sepa hablar con ella y preguntarle eso, ese era Arnold…, entonces fui a la casa de huéspedes pero no avise de mi llegada, mas bien hice lo posible por escabullirme y me introduje en la habitación de mi amigo, y al ver que no había nadie, decidí esperarlo. Había pasado ya un considerable largo rato, y vaya que si estaba tardando en llegar; en tres ocasiones tuve que esconderme para no ser descubierto por el señor Phill, afortunadamente nunca me vio en todo el tiempo que estuve esperando. La noche cayo y en verdad yo ya estaba mas que cansado, sin mencionar lo hambriento por lo que decidí mejor marcharme, salí por el tragaluz y justo cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras de emergencia, curiosamente se escucho que alguien había llegado ala casa, por instinto supuse que era Arnold, así que me apresure a subir de nuevo, entre a la habitación y decidí esperar a Arnold lo mas silenciosamente que pudiera hasta que por fin llego justo cuando el abrió la puerta lo note…**_

"Bueno es hora de terminar la tarea _**–escuche cuando dijo eso a la vez que entraba- **_cielos esta tarde se que fue pesada…"

_**-Arnold entro por completo, encendió la luz y aun hablando solo, todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que, yo me atreví a llamar su atención-**_

"Bravo, Bravo, Bravo mi querido Arnold, eres magnifico _**–y le aplaudí-"**_

"Ge… rald… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por donde entraste?"

"Hay viejo, deberías tener mas cuidado en recordar poner el seguro del tragaluz, alguien podría meterse…"

"Si, ya lo creo, pero me extraña Gerald ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que vendrías?"

"Bueno viejo quise hacerlo pero… curiosamente te desapareciste después de los ensayos, de hecho tu y Phoebe; por cierto, que guardadito te lo tenias ehhh…"

"Gerald, yo no, es decir, perlad se que esto va a ser difícil pero…"

"¿pero que? Arnold, pero que, que tu y pheebs están saliendo juntos, ja, ja, ja, esa si es una sorpresa"

"Gerald, se que estas molesto pero…"

"Pero nada Arnold, nada, no me mal entiendas, no estoy molesto con ustedes de verdad"

_**-Y créanme, por alguna razón en verdad no estaba molesto, al menos no en ese entonces y aunque si, de cierto modo quise reprochar lo sucedido, algo en mi interior me lo impedía, por eso me fue imposible molestarme más de la cuenta-**_

"Gerald, lo siento, pero es que yo, y también…"

"Olvídalo viejo, eso ya es del pasado, no me molesta lo tuyo y lo de pheebs, me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes"

"Lo siento Gerald, no fue mi intención, dejarte a un lado"

_**-A finales de cuenta nada más sucedió. Esa aclaración fue muy insípida, pero directa y clara-**_

"Ya viejo, descuida, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar y pues… yo no hice lo posible por retenerla y al final ya vez, te eligió a ti…"

"Gerald en verdad yo… hay, ven siéntate, y te contare todo de una buena vez…"

_**-Esa ocasión eran ya cerca de las 7:50 pm cuando por fin terminamos de charlar, debo admitir que me lleve mas información de la que esperaba, además no se por que razón no pude hablar con el sobre Helga, quizás no era el momento. Salí de la casa de la forma mas normal que pude, pues a pesar de todo, una presión en mi pecho realmente no me hacia permanecer tranquilo; al final no preste mucha importancia y decidí seguir mi camino. A pesar de que aclare muchas cosas con Arnold, aun tenia dudas, así que antes de ir a casa preferí dar un paseo; mientras caminaba fui a dar cerca del parque, al principio no quise entrar pero al fin y al cabo me metí, vague por unos instantes hasta que decidí por fin irme pero, justo cuando cruzaba el puente, vi una figura muy familiar, Helga, cuando la vi note que tenia rato ahí y por su expresión era claro saber que algo le preocupaba, por un momento quise irme sin decirle nada pero recordé que ya era muy tarde y pues… no era bueno que estuviera ahí sola, así que me le acerque-**_

"¿Helga?"

"Si, así me llamo soquete… ¿Qué quieres?"

"Bueno tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Vaya, acaba de darle al blanco, claro que no es de tu incumbencia y no, no me siento bien, ahora márchate y déjame sola"

"Sabia que dirías algo así Helga pero…"

"¿pero que?"

"Bueno, es que… tu eres una chica y pues…"

"Ahhh… ya se por done vas, mira te agradezco la atención si, pero esta no es la primera vez que estoy aquí sola, además se cuidarme bien entiendes, así que gracias pero no necesito de tu ayuda"

"Lo se pero…"

"Pero nada, déjame sola por favor"

_**-Helga en ese instante comenzó a sollozar, fue cuando confirme que algo le sucedía, al principio pensé hasta lo peor, al fin de noche, sola y en le parque, todo podría ser, pero afortunadamente no fue así, sin embargo, al estar cerca de ella pude notar que lloraba mas que nada de tristeza"**_

"Sola… oh vamos Helga, sabes muy bien que no puedo irme así, a pesar de que según me odias y según tu no me caes muy bien que digamos, no te puedo dejar así"

"Pues si quieres quédate, al fin y al cabo me iré mas tarde, nadie me espera"

"¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué no estarán preocupados?"

"No lo creo, y como siempre se fueron de viaje sin mi, solo dejaron un nota y nada mas, no regresaran sino hasta mañana en la noche… ja, a quien le importa, a nadie y creo que tampoco a mi…"

"Bueno eso no te lo niego, y tus decisiones son muy tuyas no se puede negar, pero ambos sabemos que no te puedes quedar aquí sola"

"¿No te podre hacer cambiar de opinión verdad?"

"Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la avenida, fuera del parque, vamos te llevare cerca de Slausen's ahí esta mas concurrido a esta hora _**–para ese entonces eran ya las 8:30**_"

"Bien, si no hay mas remedio"

_**-al final Helga capto mi oferta y fue lo mejor, en verdad a esas horas no es bueno estar solo en el parque, ni siquiera para uno mismo es seguro"**_

"Oye… toma esto _**–y le ofrecí mi chaqueta-**_"

"Tu chaqueta, y para que la quiero…"

"Vaya que si eres orgullosa Helga, mira a leguas se ve que ya no aguantas el frio, desde hace un par de minutos veo que vienes tiritando, pero eso, lo sabes disimular muy bien"

"Si y que, toma tu chaqueta, no a necesito en verdad"

"¡Póntela!, no es una sugerencia"

"Si no hay mas remedio, ¿y tu que harás?, hace frio"

"Lo se, pero sucede que nosotros los hombres somos mas resistentes…"

"Y lo machista tenia que salirte verdad"

"Solo un poco ja, ja, ja, vez esa actitud es mejor, cuando te vez triste, haces que los demás se sientan igual o peor, no es normal verte así"

"Lo se _**–suspiro un poco- **_bueno Gerald, llegamos a la salida, aquí creo que me quedare, tu sigues derecho y yo voy por la izquierda"

"Eso no, dije que te dejaría en Slausen's"

"Vaya eso es novedad, veo que tienes modales"

"Por su puesto que los tengo"

_**-A los pocos minutos llegamos a la nevería que ya casi estaban cerrando-**_

"Ahora si Gerald, no estoy muy lejos de casa, yo aquí me quedare, si quieres ya vete o te alejaras mas…"

"Podría hacerlo, pero seria descortesía mía, sino te dejara en tu casa…"

"Lo agradezco cabeza de cepillo pero…. Gerald, se cuidarme sola y en verdad agradezco tu compañía, además ya hiciste suficiente con prestarme tu chaqueta, toma te la devuelvo o te dará un resfriado"

"No, quédatela, me la devuelves después, yo ya estoy aclimatado pero tu seguramente ya entraste en calor, y te la quitas tu si podrías resfriarte no crees, mejor déjatela puesta y mañana me la devuelves…"

"De acuerdo, gracias por todo"

"No hay de que, mejor me marcho casi son las 9 y seguro me van a matar en casa… ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? Con eso podría tener una buena excusa"

"Gracias Gerald pero no, será mejor que pienses en otra coartada"

"Esta bien, si insistes me retiro _**–y me di la vuelta-**_"

"Oye Gerald _**–me dijo- **_gracias, gracias por todo"

_**-Y lo raramente visto en Helga lo presencie, muestras de amabilidad y afecto, ella me llamo y al voltear yo, fui abrazado fuertemente por ella, luego de soltarme me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y yo solo sonreír, no dije nada mas-**_

"Gracias Gerald, y ahhh… por cierto, esto nunca paso, mañana te devuelvo tus cosas…"

"Descuida Helga, nos vemos después…"

_**-De ahí en fuera nada as sucedió, ella se dio la vuelta y camino sin mirar atrás yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí de vista, de ahí ya no supe nada mas de ella-**_

_**-Vaya Gerald, se ve que eres todo un caballero, casi como un príncipe azul ¿no es así hermanita?-**_

_**-Si, claro que lo es, pero… será príncipe rana y no azul sino verde ja, ja, ja-**_

_**-¡Helga!-**_

_**-Lo siento Gerald, pero en verdad, esa noche pude comprobar lo que alguna vez alguien me dijo: **__"Gerald es un verdadero caballero, galante y valiente", __**aunque no me lo creas, pero en verdad Gerald, eres todo un caballero"**_

_**-Gracias-**_

_**-Bueno pues… continuando con este relato, pese a todo lo de la noche anterior, al día siguiente llegue a la escuela como si nada y ahí, fue donde empezó todo, justo cuando Sheena y Eugene se acercaron a mi para hablarme de algo muy importante-**_

"¡¡¡Helga…!!! ¡Helga! _**–Grito Eugene-**_"

"Que tal Eugene, Sheena, ¿por que tan agitados? ¿Acaso hay venta de seguros médicos en oferta o que?"

"No Helga _**–me dijo Sheena- **_no es nada de eso, es solo que… que…"

"¿Si?"

"Es solo que el profesor Stewart te ha estado buscando y ademas, según lo que nos dio a entender hay problemas con el concurso"

"¿problemas? ¿Cómo cuales? Explícate bien Eugene"

"Míralo tu misma Helga _**–y me mostro un gran cartel-**_"

"A ver dame eso… aquí dice, concursantes… de… fecha… aja… adecuándose… a… ¿Qué…? Aquí dice: _"Concursantes del torneo de baile inscritos, se les informa que la fecha fijada, debido a dificultades técnicas será adelantada…", _criminal"

"Prácticamente eso mismo dijo el profesor cuando se entero de esto_** –dijo Sheena-**_, de hecho esta sumamente furioso, después comenzó a preguntar si no habías llegado, eso paso justo hace diez minutos; cuando llegamos nosotros, y también Phoebe y Arnold, nos reprendió muy duramente, fue una suerte que no llegaras en ese momento en verdad debe estar muy molesto…"

"Genial, justo lo que me faltaba, bueno al menos alguien recibió su merecido, en fin yo me voy a clases, los dejo y luego nos vemos"

"Oye Helga"

"¿Si Sheena?"

"Bueno… yo este… yo…"

"Habla ya chica que no tengo todo el día"

"Yo… necesito hablar contigo… después de clases… ¿podríamos vernos?"

"¿Y para que, se puede saber?"

"Es sobre… sobre la tarea de ayer… ¿podrías ayudarme?"

_**-Era claro que Sheena se traía algo entre manos pues una actitud tan nerviosa como la que estaba mostrando, era muy raro en verlo en ella, pero a final de cuentas no le di mucha importancia pues a pesar de todo, aun tenia que ir a ver a alguien, alguien a quien no quería ver ni siquiera, hablar, la verdad tenia mejores cosas en que pensar como para preocuparme por la supuesta tare a de Sheena.-**_

"¿La tarea? Bueno si insistes, aunque no se por que no mejor le pides ayuda a phoe… _**-justamente estaba a un paso de decir el nombre prohibido- **_a nadie _**–suspire- **_de acuerdo te ayudare, nos vemos aquí en la entrada después de los ensayos"

"Muchas gracias Helga, oye por cierto, el profesor Stewart dijo que te avisáramos que cuando llegaras fueras directo a su oficina"

"Genial, bueno de todos modos pese a que no me gusta la idea ya tenia pensado ir… diviértanse en su clase de algebra, nos vemos"

_**-Y de ahí en adelante no los volví a ver en todo el día mas que solo un momento a la hora del almuerzo y hasta eso había sido solo por que quien me tenia secuestrada en su oficina se compadeció de mi un par de minutos, el profesor Stewart, quien prácticamente toda la mañana se la paso rogándome una y otras cosas mas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que regresara al grupo de baile. Al cabo de mucho tiempo, salí de la oficina del profesor, tome mi almuerzo, asistí a las ultimas clases y también a los ensayos, después de todo me convenció, fue un día muy aburrido, en verdad la vida a solas puede llegar a pasar de aburrida a frustrante y yo, si bien no estaba frustrada, al menos si lo estaba muy cerca; al menos me he sabido controlar sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que algo me faltaba en la vida… Phoebe. Como les decía, llego la hora indicada después de los ensayos y afortunadamente no hubo en estos una escenita como la del día anterior, que bueno que la hubo, total fui a mi casillero por mis cosas y vaya sorpresa, justo en el camino me encontré a dos tortolos muy acaramelados que se dirigían a la salida y ahí se libero el detonador cuando vi que el soquete de Arnold beso a mi examina justo antes de salir del edificio; no tiene idea de que tan furiosa me puse, y fue tanto que de verdad ahora si no me iba a contener y es mas no lo hice, pero justo cuando iba en camino me encontré con otra linda sorpresita, Gerald, quien a mas de verse feliz de otra actitud, se estaba mostrando realmente extraño, vaya el mismito signo de la ira acumulada, fue entonces cuando tuve una magnifica idea…, y seria el principio de mi venganza. Como tal lo dije iba dispuesta a todo, pero justo en el momento en que Gerald se marchaba me cruce intencionalmente en su camino ¿y que cree que fue lo que me dijo el muy cretino?-**_

_**-¡HELGA!**_

_**-Upsss… lo siento Gerald, bueno como les decía, ¿Qué creen que fue lo que el me dijo? Nada, solamente me miro con cierto aire de espanto y trato de huir haciendo de cuenta que pasó nada…-**_

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, el mismito Gerald haciéndola de fisgón"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres…? Helga?"

"¿Yo? Nada, es solo que estaba ordenando mis cosas en mi casillero cuando de repente al ver a dos engreídos quise ir a darles mis condolencias, pero vaya sorpresa, justo en el momento en que trato de acercármeles sin llamar su atención, me encuentro con el fisgón de la tarde, tu Gerald"

"Ja, si como no, piensa lo que quieras Helga, no me interesan tus asuntos"

"Ohhh vamos Gerald, sabes que estos asuntos no solo me interesan a mi, de hecho a ambos nos interesan"

"Si, lo que digas, pero te diré una cosa, yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Helga G. Pataki, tal vez seamos compañeros de clases o hayamos sido pareja de baile, pero eso, eso es otra historia así que si me disculpas"  
"vaya, el cortes caballero de anoche perdió su porte en tan solo medio día, ¿que será?, ¿de la noche de ayer hasta esta tarde? _**–Y ahí fue donde logre hacer que el chico bajara la guardia-**_"

"Esta bien, lo siento Helga, no debí decirlo, es solo que…"

"Solo que, ¿Qué?"

"Que… que… nada sin importancia"

"No, no mi querido Gerald, a lo mejor no somos los mejores amigos en esta vida y todo eso, pero… reconozco esa mirada por donde sea, si, ya lo veo, el claro signo de la ira acumulada"

"¿Y eso que?"

"Nada _**–le dije- **_simplemente yo tengo una solución para este mal que no solo a ti te aqueja, sabes, te propongo un trato, y créeme, además de que necesitare tu ayuda, esto también te conviene"

"Sabes que no confío en tu mirada pero…"

"¿Si…?"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Nada, simplemente venganza"


	8. Curly Paparazzo

**Hola mundo... y un cordial saludo a todos y todas ustedes, muchisimas gracias por sus anteriores reviews, les advierto que esta historia se esta poniendo un poco mas interesante, advierto que hay un clarisimo OOC, asi que no me jusguen la historia llego a esto jajaja y los capitulos que siguen estan igual o peor jajaj pero bueno los dejare leer y espero que les guste este capitulo, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos y espero poder leer sus comentarios...**

**Gracias le doy a: ****teddyetere, *98, alisse y jose ramiro. Muchisimas gracias espero seguir contando con sus comentarios. Este cap es para ustedes.**

* * *

CAPITULO VIII: CURLY PAPARAZZY

O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O

**(5to caso, Gerald es quien narra).**

"Bueno pues aquí estamos, ahora si ya me vas a decir que es lo que tienes en mente"

"Ya te lo dije Gerald, ya te lo dije venganza, simple y dulce venganza"

"Bueno eso lo comprendo pero por que es mas, aun sigo sin entender muchas cosas"

"Sin entender muchas cosas, sin entender muchas ja, por favor Gerald, alguna vez creí que eras ingenuo, pero nunca creí que fueras un idiota"

"Oye"

"Es la verdad Gerald, es la verdad, siempre te consideré como alguien mas astuto pero…"

"Pero nada, creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya que al parecer no llegaremos a ningún lado"

"Alto ahí cabeza de espagueti _**–Me dijo Helga muy efusivamente- **_sabes muy bien que no hay nada que entender, solo cosas por las cuales debemos de actuar, en realidad quieres saber que hacemos OK., te lo diré, numero uno, esta no es una venganza cualquiera, una venganza cualquiera seria desquitarte con aquel cualquiera quien se haya metido en tu camino, uhmmm… no lo se, un vecino, un amigo, un conocido quizás, que se yo, pero… existe otro tipo de venganza, la venganza entre hermanos"

"¿Entre hermanos? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

"Gerald, esta venganza será cruel, será mezquina, quizás haremos cosas de lo que algún día nos arrepentiremos pero, de alguna forma alguien tendrá que pagar por sus crímenes"

"Sabes que, en realidad ahora si creo que estas loca Helga"

"Sabes Gerald, creo que aun no me has comprendido muy bien"

"No, de hecho, no lo he hecho y… ya no estoy seguro de querer comprender tus intensiones"

"Mis intensiones, mis intensiones, ja, esto es genial, mira Gerald, acéptalo, tu amiguita te dejo, te cambio por otro, que, acaso Arnold no era mas que tu amigo, aquella chica ¡lista! Lo eligió a el, eligió traicionar, eligió mentir, eligió corromper una amistad, eligió traicionarme, destrozarme, robarme como vil banquero, Phoebe Hayerdahl pagara muy caro lo que me hizo…"

"¿Phoebe? ¿Pero que te hizo ella? A propósito cuéntame una cosa ¿Por qué están peleadas tu y ella?"

"Gerald, hace tiempo que deje de pelear con ella, y ya estaba por resíganme a continuar mi vida pero, se presento la gran noticia de su… noviecito y vaya sorpresa que fue, Arnold, esa sabandija me traiciono a mí, te traiciono a ti, nos ha traicionado a ambos, Gerald, mi molestia con Phoebe no es mas cierta por eso, es cierta por que ella se robo al amor de mi vida…"

_**-Y efectivamente tal y cual lo acabo de decir, Helga en ese momento me revelo sus sentimientos, por la forma en como se expreso en aquella ocasión, era claro saber que estaba realmente dolida por su tragedia…-**_

"Así Gerald, tal y cual lo escuchas, Arnold, yo siempre estuve enamorada de el, desde el preescolar según recuerdo, han sido tantas las cosas que he sacrificado por su causa, y muchas la veces que lo he apoyado, y sufrido por el y ahora, de un momento para otro mi propia hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera, me traiciona, apoderándose de lo que es mió…"

"Pero Helga, ambos sabemos que Arnold no es tuyo, el es libre de hacer lo que quiera no"

"No, claro que no es libre, y si, si es mió, el me pertenece y lo sabes, al igual que se supone Phoebe te pertenecía a ti, o que, crees que no estoy enterada de tu historia, fíjate que se mas de ti que tu de mi, así que no tienes escapatoria"

"Puede que sepas mis razones, pero…"

"Pero nada Gerald, ambos sabemos que no es justo, Gerald, no te voy a mentir, amo a Arnold, lo amo con todo mi corazón, y siempre lo haré, pero debes de entenderme, hubiera… hubiera reaccionado yo de cualquier otra forma si me hubiera enterado de que mi mantecado estuviera con otra chica, hasta lila, creo que hubiera sido mejor pero, hay veces en las crees confiar tanto en alguien que inclusive hasta le confías tus mas íntimos secretos, yo lo hice con Phoebe, a ella a quien yo creí mi hermana, y me traiciono, en un momento que baje la guardia, destrozó todo mi mundo y toda cuanta ilusión tenia…"

"Sabes, entiendo como te sientes, hasta hace un tiempo, no comprendía tu separación con Phoebe, en verdad que no comprendía, pero ahora, ahora al menos yo no estoy muy seguro ni de lo que siento, es decir yo provoque que Phoebe me dejara, y ahora, ahora de la noche a la mañana también me vengo a enterar de que mi mejor amigo es ahora el novio de mi… de mi… de Phoebe, no que se hacer"

"Yo ya te di una solución Gerald, y la verdad quisiera recuperar el cariño de mi amiga, en verdad lo deseo tanto, pero también, también quiero recuperar a Arnold, y la verdad quisiera saber si puedo contar con tu ayuda"

"Sabes Helga, creo que te ayudare, antes te dije que no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía pero, ahora que lo pienso mas detenidamente, también quiero recuperar a Phoebe, así que cuenta conmigo…"

_**-De haber sabido lo que me esperaba quizás hubiera tomado otra decisión pero de algún modo no me arrepiento de lo que tramamos juntos, no es así Helga-**_

_**-De nada nos sirve ahora arrepentirnos, pero sigamos, que todo esto cada vez se pone mejor-**_

"Eso es lo que quería yo escuchar de ti socio"

"Bueno y cual es el plan"

"Ja, se ve que eres muy creativo, esperaba que dieras el primer paso, pero es mucho pedirle un hombre, así que yo como mujer tendré que dar el primer paso, mira, de todas las personas que conoces, la que conocer mejor a Phoebe soy yo, de eso no hay duda, así que, nuestro primer ataque será en su cabeza, mi plan es que, pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga, tu harás, absolutamente todo lo que yo oredene…

"¿Y como que me pedirás que haga ehhh'?"

"No es nada que no hayas hecho ya antes, de principio, solo te pediré un favor, necesito que me prestes tu chaqueta por un par de días, luego te la devolveré"

"Pues no se para que la quieres pero, si tu insistes llévatela"

"Excelente, ya vamos progresando, mira, por ahora será mejor que pienses una estrategia ya que mañana yo daré el primer tiro, OK., pero en fin, por ahora tengo un asunto pendiente con otra persona, que me ha dejado intrigada todo el día así te dejare, y ahhh por cierto Gerald"

"SI… Helga"

"Esta noche, te sugiero que pienses es mi"

_**-En ese momento tarde mucho en procesar la información, ya que ella nunca usaba frases como esa; En verdad si que Helga estaba decidida y en serio que para nada me agradaba del todo el tono que estaba usando pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que su plan al siguiente día no fue tan malo, mas bien fue ingenioso-**_

_**-Y vaya que lo fue Gerald, y mas cuando cierta persona a la que fui a ver, me dio un par de ideas que me ayudaron bastante, aunque claro no lo dijo intencionalmente…-**_

"Cielos, donde rayos estará… si no llega en este preciso momento voy a… voy a…"

"Hola Helga"

"Ahhh… me asustaste Sheena"

"Lo siento es que de pronto te vi muy seria y hacías ademanes como si estuvieras hablando sola"

"Bueno eso es algo que no incumbe, a ver que te traes entre manos, ehhh a ver que en que tarea tienes dudas"

"En ninguna tarea Helga, lo siento, te mentí tan solo para poder hablar contigo"

"Ohhh genial, debí suponerlo, pero en fin ya me hiciste venir, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Bueno yo Helga… ehhh la verdad pues…"

"Habla chica que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"La verdad Helga, es que… es… que… ya lo se todo, se por que no se hablan tu y Phoebe…"

"Ahhh… era sobre ella por lo que me querías hablar verdad, OK., esta decidido yo me largo de aquí"

"No Helga, espera, es importante que me escuches por favor"

"Y por que habría de hacerlo, de principios me mentiste para hablar sobre ella, y además tengo muchas cosas que planear para mi venganza"

"Venganza, planeas vengarte de…"

"Vaya veo que piensas rápido y si, si planeo vengarme de ella, bueno pues creo que ya hable demasiado y conociéndote, seguro que irás con el chisme, así que si me disculpas tengo que seguir planeando mi estrategia, así pues… que tengas buen día…"

"Helga, Helga, espera por favor, espera"

"Bueno ya es suficiente, dime que es lo que quieres ehhh…"

"En realidad lo único que te quería pedir es que… que… no pelees mas con ella, sabes, aquella vez, aquel día que saliste de la casa de Phoebe, yo estuve ahí presente…"

"¿Que dices?"

"Bueno Helga yo este… yo estaba en la casa de Phoebe cuando tu llegaste, estábamos viendo una película, cuanto de decidí ir a la cocina, fue ahí cuando tocaste y entraste casi por la fuerza, y comenzó todo este problema"

"Así que estuviste ahí presente ehhh y por que nunca te a pareciste ehhh… pudiste haber evitado muchas cosas"

"No lo hice Helga por que… pensé que seria mejor que hablaras tu con ella pues el problema era entre ustedes"

"Así que tu ya sabias de las intenciones de Phoebe mucho antes que yo verdad… un momento, que tanto sabes de mi ehhh"

"Helga, eso ya no importa pues…"

"No, claro que si importa, y me importa mucho, por que me afecta de algún modo que mas y mas gente sepa cosas de mi que yo se, que no le he contado a nadie"

"Esta bien, lo confieso, lo siento, siento no habértelo mencionado antes pero… he venido a advertirte"

"Advertirme, ¿advertirme de que?"

"Helga, entiéndeme por favor, se que a lo mejor no soy de tus mejores amigas pero aun así te aprecio, a ti a Phoebe, las aprecio mucho y no me gustaría saber que llegue a mas por una simple riña, Helga, Phoebe y tu son amigas, por que no se reconcilian…"

"¿Por que no, nos reconciliamos?, seria buena idea pero no, sabes que es lo que se siente que la persona en la que mas confías te traiciona, Sheena reacciona, ahora se, que sabes algunas cosas de mi y esta, esta seguro que no será noticia nueva, tu sabias lo que siento por Arnold"

"Si lo se, pero eso no me lo dijo Phoebe, lo deduje yo sola, es decir, a veces eres tan… evidente, aquellos tiempos en la primaria y a la par de la secundaria te delataban fuertemente, quien mas sino tu, era la única que siempre estaba tras de Arnold, los insultos, las bolitas de papel, y muchas cosas, Helga eso era muy evidente, lastima que el pobre de Arnold nunca se dio cuenta a tiempo"

"Buen tu ya lo dijiste, y supongo que el termino mantecado no es nuevo para ti"

"Bueno eso recién lo supe, de hecho aquella ocasión, Helga, ese día en el que tu fuiste a la casa de Phoebe, ella una hora antes me había confesado todo, de cómo estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Arnold, y de cómo…"

"si… prosigue"

"De cómo Arnold también se le declaro, justo unos días antes"

"Esa traidora…, sabes Sheena, te debo una, que bueno que me hayas abierto los ojos, **ahora se que es lo que debo de hacer**"

"De verdad, de verdad iras a hacer las pasas con Phoebe"

"¿Hacer las pases con Phoebe? Acaso estas loca"

"Bueno Helga yo pensé que…"

"Pues la verdad has pensado mal, con esta información por su puesto que no iré a disculparme, ella debería ser la que se disculpara conmigo"

"Helga, no seas así"

"Y por que no he de serlo, si ella lo ha sido así conmigo"

"Bueno si pero…"

"Lo siento Sheena, ya lo tengo decidido y la verdad ya no hay vuelta de hoja, lo siento mucho"

"Helga, te propongo algo, dame tiempo creo tener una idea para evitar que ustedes dos se hagan mas daño"

"Ja, tiempo, como dice la frase, dale tiempo al tiempo no, pero no creo quesea posible, lo siento mucho en verdad, si sabias todo esto, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, has tenido bastante tiempo y creo que ya es suficiente, lo siento mucho"

"Helga…"

"Lo siento Sheena, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo… tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer…"

_**-Y vaya que si tenia muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, ya que en verdad todo ese día, Helga en ningún momento dejo de llamarme a casa o mas bien, cada dos horas me llamaba no es así"**_

_**-Claro que no zopenco, pero si admito que fue algo insistente pues a final de cuentas tenia que planear una buena estrategia y por su puesto era de que el incrédulo de Gerald no me estaba siendo de muchísima utilidad-**_

_**-Puede que así sea Helga, pero tu bien sabes que aun no me cuadraban muchas cosas y menos tus planes tan…-**_

_**-¿Geniales?-**_

_**-Excéntricos diría yo, pero bueno, al principio creo que estaba yo haciendo mal en revelarme en contra de mi amigo, de mi mejor amigo, pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa al siguiente día, comprobar el motivo del por que Helga estaba tremendamente furiosa…, justamente lo vi a la hora de la enterada-**_

"Bien Helga, ya me vas a decir en serio que es lo que tienes planeado"

"Por lo pronto Gerald, solo toma tu chaqueta y pontela rápidamente"

"Por fin Helga, la vas a usar o no, solo estas con que me la pides, y me la regresas, y me la pides y me la…, ohhh diablos, creo que ya empezamos…"

_**-Justo cuando discutía con Helga sobre lo de mi chaqueta, vi como Arnold saludaba a mi Phoebe con un típico beso de buenos días…-**_

"No puede ser, es decir, esto… es…"

"Es irónico verdad, yo hace pocos días lo vi y aun no me acostumbró, pero por que te sorprendes recuerdas lo del ensayo del otro día"

"Si pero… esto ya fue en publico, que les pasa a esos dos"

"La verdad no lo se, pero cuado pasemos cerca de ellos, yo daré la señal, si eres un chico listo, entenderás el mensaje, así que ahora sonríe y finge que vienes platicando conmigo…"

_**-Ambos comenzamos con la treta y en verdad estaba muy rara, a simple visto parecía que Helga lo único que quería provocar eran simples celos, pero no, ese no era el motivo…-**_

"Y así es mi estimado Gerald, las clases de algebre nunca ha Sido mi fuerte… huuuyyy _**–tirito de frío un poco mientras pasamos al lado de los otros chicos-**_"

"Que te sucede, Helga, ¿tienes frío?"

"No, es decir solo un poco, pero ya se me pasara _**–y me miro disimuladamente-**_"

"Ahhh… si claro, oye si quieres puede ponerte mi chaqueta, toma, ya esta tibia"

_**-Justo en el momento en que me quite de nuevo la chaqueta y se la di a Helga, el barullo de los demás compañeros que entraban a la escuela ceso momentáneamente…-**_

"No gracias, Gerald, estoy bien, de veras"

"Eso si que no, ayer casi te da un resfriado, y hoy puede que no sea la excepción, no seria un verdadero caballero si no te apoyo, anda toma, luego me la devolverás"

"Yo… ehhh…, gracias _**–Y tomo la chaqueta y se la puso nuevamente- **_oye, tenias razón ya esta mas tibia, gracias, eres muy amable"

_**-Después de aquel acontecimiento, continuamos la ruta hacia el interior de la escuela ignorando por su puesto, las miradas atónitas de muchos compañeros, fuera de ahí, en cuento vieron que Gerald y yo desaparecimos del lugar todos volvieron a sus propios asuntos… excepto un persona, Phoebe-**_

Muy bien Gerald, te has ganado un premio como el mejor farsante, aunque claro no estaba en los planes la charla de cortesía, pero aun así salio mejor de lo que esperaba…"

"Es bueno escucharlo de ti, ¿Crees que se estén muriendo de celos?"

"¿De celos? Claro que no Gerald, será de intriga, todo este numerito no fue nada mas que solamente el gancho para que algunos cuantos chismosos comiencen a rumorar sobre tu caballerosidad"

"Mi caballerosidad, oye, no estarás pensando en desprestigiarme ¿o si?"

"Claro que no Gerald, al contrario, quien mas sino tu, podría quizás atreverse a hablarme en un charla convencional, ja, ja, ja, esto será genial, ohhh por cierto _**–Y me beso en la mejilla-**_ esto es un pequeño regalo, así, acuérdate de mi _**– y me guiño un ojo- **_aquí me quedo chico, pues tengo clase de literatura…"

"No puede ser, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? _**–Pregunto Harold quien casualmente pasaba cerca de ahí- **_"

"Créeme Harold que no tengo idea"

"Oye, no estará fijándose en ti Helga, ¿o si?"

"Cállate Harold, no digas estupideces, solo fue un agradecimiento"

"Ja si como no"

"Esta bien piensa lo que quieras yo me largo"

"Si lo pensare, ja, ja, ja, ¡¡¡Gerald y Helga!!! ¡¡¡Gerald y Helga!!! ¡¡¡Gerald y Helga!!!"

"Harold, ya fue suficiente _**–grite muy enojado- **_si vuelves a decir eso, te las veras conmigo me oyes, eso que dices no es verdad"

"¿No es verdad? Ja, ja, si no es verdad por que te molesta tanto ehhh"

"Me molesta por que… _**-riiinggg… se escucho el toque de entrada- **_olvídalo, yo me largo"

"Hey, oye, Gerald espera, aun no he terminado"

"Pero yo si Harold"

"Como digas, ¡¡¡Gerald y Helga!!! ¡¡¡Gerald y Helga!!! ¡¡¡Gerald y Helga!!!"

-_**Y se marcho de ahí con su misma tonada tonta que siempre lo había caracterizado, mas tarde me enteraría que no solo Harold, presencio aquella escena sino también un par de soplones mas, Curly y Stinky-**_

_**-Mas a nuestro favor, curiosamente el resto de ese día, no fue diferente a los demás, al contrario, fue igual de monótono, las clases, el almuerzo, los ensayos de la competencia de baile etc., nada nuevo mas que el simple hecho de que el tema del día, fue: **_"¡¡¡Gerald y Helga!!!", _**situación que por el momento, no era muy controversial, al menos eso yo lo suponía, sin embargo, dos días después, claro, después de clases, me encontraba ya en casa, descansando en mi habitación cuando de repente, recibí la llamada del mismísimo diablo que reclamaba mi eterno servicio. **_**Riiinggg, suena mi celular, riiinggg, y contesto…**

"Halo, Helga, que quieres"

"Vaya que buenos modales te cargas, ¿estas muy ocupado?, si quieres puedo llamar mas tarde"

"La verdad no me siento del todo bien, mas tarde hablaremos"

"OK., tu quieres que hable después pero yo no, así que tendrás que escucharme ahora"

"Esto que genial, bien pues dime que quieres"

"Primero que nada cierra tu ventana, que según mis fuentes, hay alguien que nos ha estado siguiendo"

"Oye bájale el volumen a tu celular, te escucho muy fuerte"

"OK, lo haré pero por que no mejor me abres la puerta ehhh"

_**-Tock, tock, tock… tocaron a la puerta y en seguida que abrí, vi al demonio encarnado, seguramente venia por mí-**_

"Helga, ¿pero que haces aquí?"

"Nada solo vine de visita"

"Si como no, tu no visitas a nadie a menos que tengas algo importante que decir"

"Esta bien Gerald, me atrapaste, ¿esta encendida tu computadora?"

"Si claro, oye por cierto, ¿Cómo entraste? Si no hay nadie en casa mas que yo"

"Fue fácil, Timberly me abrió"

"¿Timberly esta aquí?"

"Si, también esta tu mama, tu hermano, según se ve tienen horas de haber llegado"

"Creo que debí de haberme quedado dormido"

"Si, si lo que digas, a propósito, ya cerraste la ventana"

"Si ¿por que?"

"Por eso…"

_**-No lo podía creer, en Internet, al buzón de correo de Helga, le llego una fotografía muy incriminante-**_

_**-Cierto, tan incriminante que el burro de Gerald, casi cae desmayado por la impresión-**_

"Pero que demonios pasa a aquí, de donde salio esto, es decir, ¿Quién la tomo?"

"No lo se, al parecer alguien nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace dos días, pero eso no es todo, nada mas lee lo que dice en mensaje de abajo"

"Aquí dice: _Se lo que hay entre tu y Gerald, esto vale oro, y tengo mas, si quieres puedo hacer un trato contigo, ja, ja, ja, _pero que diablos es todo esto, alguien nos ha estado espiando"

"Tu lo has dicho Gerald, alguien nos ha estado espiando, pero no te acongojes, se quien es por que se que me siguió hasta aquí, así que, será mejor que tomes tu chaqueta y salgamos a dar un pequeño paseo"

"No creo que sea buena idea, además tu tienes mi chaqueta"

"Cierto, es verdad"

"Un momento, entras a mi casa con ella puesta"

"Si por que, ¿hay algún problema?"

"Diablos Helga, me arruinas, mis padres aun no saben nada y detesto que hagan preguntas"

"Con mayor razón esto nos ayuda aunque… creo que ese ya no será el mayor de tus problemas"

"No, y como estas tan segura _**–De repente, tock, tock, tocaron la puerta y entraron- **_", adelante"

"Gerald, hijo, ¿esta todo bien?, los escuche discutir"

"Si mama, oye Helga aguarda un momento, ven mama, acompáñame a la cocina, voy por un par de sodas"

"Si claro hijo, a propósito, se quedara tu novia a cenar, pronto estará listo todo, cocine un gran postre y pensé que…"

"Mi que…"

"Tu novia tonto, ohhh disculpe señora johansen, siento decirle que no me podré quedar, me esperan en casa y no avise, así que no podré quedarme hoy, será otro día con mucho gusto"

"Ohhh descuida Helga, no hay problema"

"Bueno señora me tengo que ir, solo vine a dejarle a Gerald un libro que olvido… bueno pues, me voy, nos vemos cariño"

"Si adiós… lin…da"

"Hay por favor Gerald, no seas descortés, acompáñala, pero no demores demasiado"

"Si mama, claro"

_**-En verdad me cayo de sorpresa esa noticia, pero así como se veían las cosas, no tengo ni idea alguna de cómo es que mi mama creyó que Helga era supuestamente mi novia"**_

_**-Ja, ja, Gerald, eso nunca lo entenderás, las mujeres tenemos mas técnicas bajo la manga, que ustedes jamás entenderán-**_

_**-ciento admitirlo Gerald, pero mi hermanita tienes razón.**_

_**-Genial, esto me da un poco de alivio, en fin lo que sigue es simplemente el la otra parte del detonante de esta ocasión…-**_

"Ohhh vamos Gerald, no puede ser tan malo"

"No puede ser tan malo, vaya que gran alivio"

"Te recuerdo Gerald, que acordamos en que pase lo que pase, harías todo y absolutamente todo lo que yo dijera, a menos claro que tuvieras un plan mejor"

"Si lo se, pero no creí que incluyera a mis padres"

"No te mortifiques tanto o que, ¿acaso no te gusta las chicas?"

"Que… ¿pero como piensas eso?"

"Era una simple pregunta, solo quería ver tu reacción"

"Bueno ni hablar, oye por cierto, a donde vamos ehhh no tu casa esta en aquella dirección"

"Si lo se, pero por ahora el parque es el lugar mas indicado"

"Indicado y ¿para que?"

"Para un emboscada, sígueme y dame tu brazo"

"Esta bien, aun sigo sin entender como me enrede en esto…"

_**-Realmente no había nada que entender, solo aceptar los hechos, y el hecho de que Helga tenia ya algo planeado y que además ya se había percatado de que cierto individuo nos estaba siguiendo, lo siguiente seria un parte crucial de todo este asunto-**_

"¿No crees que es muy lindo este atardecer? _**–Dijo cambiando por completo su tono de voz-**_"

"Sabes, a decir verdad si es muy lindo, tanto que… _**-La mire y me miro- **_tanto que hasta podría… _**­-si, lo sabia algo iba a suceder y era inevitable…- **_tanto que…_** -clashhh, clashhh, clashhh… y se vieron muchos destellos **_"

"Esto va a ser genial, estas fotos valen oro"

"Pero que diablos, arruinaste mi inspiración… un momento, ¿Curly?"

"¿Curly? Que diablos haces aquí"

"Que no lo ven _**–dijo el muy cretino- **_estoy tomando evidencia ja, ja, nada mas miren, la prueba ferviente del romance entre Gerald y Helga, cielos esta foto del otro día, sabia que me traería suerte"

"Oye me tu engendro, como te atreves a estarme siguiendo, que no tienes idea acaso de quien soy"

"Si, lo se, por esto con mayor razón, estas fotos valen oro"

"Entonces fuiste tu quien envió eso al correo de Helga verdad _**–le pregunte muy molesto- **_"

"Uhmmm… no lo se, puede ser, tal vez, ¿Por qué?"

"Por que será mejor que me entregues ese rollo o te las veras con la vieja betsy y los cinco vengadores _**–dijo Helga mientras levantaba su puño- **_"

"Ya no asustas Helga, además esa actitud ya no te queda o que, te asusta que te vean con un chico, cielos, Helga, creí que te gustaban los chico"

"Vas a pagar muy caro por eso que acabas de decir me oye, vas a pagarlo muy caro"

"No, mas bien vas a pagarlo tu, sabes, haré un trato contigo, si quieres este rollo, tendrás que darme a cambio algo"

"Eso ni soñarlo, vamonos Gerald"

"Ahhh no lo quieren, esta bien ya veremos que dice la escuela el día de mañana"

"Uhmmm no, no Curly espera, espera, haré el trato contigo… que quieres"

"Gerald no seas tonto el solo quiere estafarnos"

"Lo se Helga, pero quiero ere rollo, ¿esta bien Curly cuanto quieres?"

"Quiero nada mas y nada menos que la módica cantidad de 1500 dólares"

"¿Que…? Claro que no, de donde sacare yo todo ese dinero"

"Ese es tu problema, y de ti Helga"

"Aquí vamos _**–dijo ella girando los ojos-**_"

"Tu padre es dueño de localizadores big Bob, así que no creo que te sea difícil conseguir el un número privado con crédito ilimitado para llamar a la musa de mi vida"

"Hay por favor, creí que pedirías algo mejor, crédito ilimitado solo para llamar a Rhonda, ja, estas loco, sabes que olvídalo, vamosnos Gerald, se hace tarde"

"Vaya, vaya, veo que no te importa nada tu reputación, en fin, creo que mejor iré a tomar un _**mantecado**_"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada, solo que iré a tomar un mantecado, ¿o que? ¿A ti no te gusta el mantecado?, que lastima, a mi me gustan mucho, quizás en este momento iré a tomar uno de **chocolate**, o quizás uno de **vainilla**, uhmmm no lo se, aunque pensándolo bien, en vez de _**mantecado **_quizás mejor me coma una _**nieve de fresa**_, el mantecado mejor te lo dejare a ti, pues yo no tengo esos gustos tan… interesantes"

"Ok., ok. Ya entendí engendro, pero déjame decirte que Slausen's ya no sirven ese postre, así que lastima por ti, y sabes que no me importa lo que hagas con ese rollo, por que si realmente quieres una exclusiva, tendrás la exclusiva…"

_**-La verdad al principio no entendí nada de lo que Helga y Curly hablaron, nieves, mantecados, quien sabe de que rayos estaban hablando esos dos, aunque claro tiempo después comprendí el significado, mientras tanto, después de aquella charla entre ellos, Helga se volvió loca, y por fin termino algo que hacia unos momentos estaba por suceder, Helga, me beso profundamente-**_

"Genial, este si que debe ser mi día de suerte, la prueba irrefutable frente a mis ojos"

_**­-El torpe de Curly prácticamente se mofo de nosotros y a decir verdad, no me importo mucho, ese beso cambio algo y hasta ese entonces yo no sabia que había sido, solamente ya no me importo que Curly estuviera ahí, y eso, era algo que de cierto modo me preocupaba. Al final, después de que Curly prácticamente agoto su película, se marcho corriendo de felicidad por su trofeo…-**_

"Uhmmmuuua, ¿Ya se fue? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Si, al parecer así fue; vaya ¿que fue lo que paso?, ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"No lo se con exactitud Gerald, pero no te preocupes, no hicimos nada que no nos convenga"

"¿Nada? Esto fue mas de lo que estaba planeado"

"Puede ser, pero…, si va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer, será mejor de que te acostumbres por que lo que viene se pondrá mucho mejor"

**Continuara…**


	9. Proposiciones

**Hola que tal gente de todo el munco, chicos y chicas fans de HA! espero de antemano que antemano que todos ustedes se encuentren muy bien. Bueno que les puedo decir, aqui esta la actualizacion numero 9 de esta historia que, dejenme decirles que ya casi llega al final, yo creo que unos 3 o 4 capitulos mas y tan, tan... pero eso si, voy a procurar no tardarme mucho, fijense que ya tenia los capitulos 9 y 10 desde hace como un mes pero... accidentalmente perdi mi USB en la escuela y tan, tan..., ahi se fue mi trabajo pero bueno aqui estoy de nueva cuenta aunque debo admitir que este capitulo es mucho muy diferente al original pero ya que mejor ya no los aburro mas y paso a los reviews...**

**José Ramiro:** Muchas gracias amigo por tu siempre fiel comentario, ya hice la correccion al titulo que me habias dicho... gracias.

**teddyetere:** Ups amiga, espero no haber removido viejos recuerdos y si fue asi disculpame pero... si te agrado el anterior capitulo, este, esta mucho mejor, y espero enormemente tu comentario.

***98:** Amiga del alma... gracias por tu comentario. Si, a veces suele pasar que helga de un poco de miedo pero... eso pasa y ya, en lo que si concuerdo contigo es en el hecho de que la chica es una super maniatica de primera clase y si creias que gerald es un inocente cualquiera pues te invito a leer este capitulo ya que ambos haran algo de lo que no se van a arrepentir... ja, ja, ja... en fin amiga, Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ahora si vamos por el siguiente capitulo...****

* * *

**

CAPITULO IX: PROPOSICIONES

O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O

(6to caso, Gerald es quien narra).

_**-Después de aquella tarde tan… interesante quizás me hubiera gustado mejor no seguir pensando en ese beso, en realidad era extraño y mas aun sabiendo de quien venia pero saben, en realidad no me desagrado del todo que eso sucediera. A la mañana siguiente yo llegue a la escuela solo, como en raras ocasiones pasaba, pues de algún modo no pude contactar a Helga esa mañana para llegar juntos como lo habíamos estado haciendo ya varios días atrás, en fin, a esto mejor no le tome mucha importancia, así que decidí mejor entrar al edificio antes de que se escuchara el toque de entrada. Yo creí que ese día quizás no había muchas cosas interesantes que hacer o que ver, sin embargo al caminar por los interiores mi expresión cambio drásticamente al notar en el periódico mural algo que realmente me preocupaba bastante, ¡una de las fotografías que Curly nos tomo a Helga y a mi la tarde anterior! debo confesar que si me sorprendió esta situación, situación que muchos de los compañeros ya habían visto a la hora de la entrada y por desgracia, muchos de estos ya estaban empezando a hacer su especulaciones, era claro saberlo pues a cada paso que daba, al menos las chicas hablaban a susurros y me miraban pícaramente, bueno pues, eso podría haber sido de algún modo lo mas interesante del día pero no, no lo fue, ya que cuando llegue hasta mi casillero, ahí me encontré con una de las cosas mas interesantes del día, o mas bien ella me encontró y no estaba muy contenta que digamos…-**_

"Hola Gerald…"

"H…hola Pheebs ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"Uhmmm… no muchas cosas en realidad ¿y tu?"

"Pues… que te diré, la verdad no ha habido nada nuevo en realidad solo lo cotidiano, la escuela, los ensayos, los amigos… solo lo normal ¿y tu? ¿Qué tal te esta yendo con…?"

"¿Con Arnold?"

"Ehmmm…. Si, con Arn… nold, ¿Qué tal vas?"

"Esto es genial _**–contesto ella con aires de enojo- **_mira Gerald dejémonos de tonterías y saludos hipócritas, iré al grano, mira la verdad no se que demonios este tramando Helga, pero te suplico que te alejes de ella, ella no te dejara nada bueno…. Escucha Gerald, ella solo te esta usando"

"¿Usando? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Mira Gerald yo conozco a Helga mejor que nadie, y mejor que nadie sé, que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa inclusive lastimar a gente que no es culpable de nada con tal de lograr sus absurdas venganzas"

"Ja, ja, ja, sabes Pheebs tienes un buen sentido del humor, en serio si practicas mas podrías llegar lejos"

"Vaya veo que Helga te ha logrado convencer verdad, ¿Qué te dio, toloache?"

"No seas ridícula Phoebe, mira tengo cosas que hacer y la verdad ya se me hace tarde"

"Gerald por favor escúchame, Helga no esta tramando nada bueno y te lastimara, ¡que no lo entiendes!"

"Claro, claro que lo entiendo Phoebe, pero a ti que mas te da si estoy con ella o no, a ti no te importo lastimarme o qué ya se te olvido que tu me traicionaste con mi mejor amigo"

"Mira Gerald eso no es relevante además Arnold no tiene nada que ver en esto sí, solo te estoy advirtiendo, ya déjala y aléjate lo mas pronto posible"

"Sabes que Pheebs, tu estas loca, mírate nada mas en semanas no me hablas y ahora vienes aquí a advertirme de algo que no esta pasando, ja, que gran noticia, pero en fin, mira Phoebe para que te estés mas tranquila te diré que entre Helga y yo no hay nada"

_**-Justo después de eso yo quería suponer que Phoebe no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior, que error el mío-**_

"¿No hay nada? ¿No hay nada? Ja, ja, ja… Gerald no me hagas reír"

"Es enserio Phoebe no hay nada"

"Ahhh no, y entonces ¿Qué es esto?"

_**-Cuando vi la fotografía que Phoebe me mostró prácticamente me quedé helado-**_

"De donde rayos sacaste eso"

"De donde mas, se ve que llegaste temprano Gerald, están repartidas por todos lados, hay fotos como estas es los pasillos, los baños, todo esta lleno de esto, ¿Qué dices en tu defensa?"

"Nada, simplemente nada, mas que el hecho de que al parecer Curly si logro su cometido…"

"Gerald que no lo ves, por enésima ocasión te lo digo, Helga te esta usando aléjate de ella"

"Mira Phoebe piensa lo que quieras yo te quise, yo confié en ti, te hubiera entregado mi vida entera pero no, no la quisiste y es mas hasta me traicionaste con mi mejor amigo, que querías que hiciera, que me sentara a mirarlos así nada mas, sin decir una palabra, ja, si eso pensabas pues te diré que simplemente estas soñando…"

_**-Debo reconocer que las cosas se estaban subiendo de tono poco a poco, pero gracias a la buena fortuna mi salvación apareció, Helga-**_

"Te acordaras de mis palabras Gerald"

"Si, como digas, pero… oye mira quien viene ahí, es Helga, vaya que bonita reunión… ¡Hey, Helga, Helga! Ven aquí"

"Hola Gerald, buenos días… Uhmmmuuua"

_**-Y tal como lo habíamos acordado el día anterior yo le seguí la corriente, correspondí al pequeño beso de los buenos días-**_

"Buenos días linda, que tal amaneciste el día de hoy"

"Ohhh… muy bien cariño como siempre"

"Que bueno, oye por cierto linda, mira quien ha venido a visitarnos, es Phoebe, nuestra querida amiga Phoebe, por que no la saludas"

"¿Phoebe? ¿Cuál Phoebe? No la veo por ningún lado"

"Ohhh… vamos Helga no seas así, aquí esta mírala frente a mi casillero"

"¿En el casillero? Ohhh… si es verdad, pero como no te vi, lo siento Phoebe ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Mira Helga déjate de tonterías se que estas fingiendo"

"Huuuyyy… pero que modales Phoebe, pero en fin yo estoy bien gracias, si es que por casualidad lo preguntas"

"Oye Helga, que lindo detalle el que vengas a unírtenos estábamos platicando tan a gusto, a propósito de esto que crees, ¿Phoebe nos trajo un obsequios?, mira que amable"

_**-Y en ese momento, mientras Phoebe nos miraba retadoramente, voltee hacia ella y le arrebate las fotos que me había mostrado- **_

"Aquí están mira, ¿que lindas tomas no lo crees?"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira la linda sorpresa que nos has traído Phoebe, te lo agradezco en verdad"

"Ja, si como no Helga, sigue soñando _**–dijo Phoebe-**_"

"Uhmmm… pero salieron un poco borrosas, que lastima ese perfil que nos tomaron me gustaba mucho"

"Que lastima querida _**–le dije a Helga- **_pero en fin, quizás si mas tarde vemos a Curly le diremos que nos tome mas fotografías _**–riiinggg, riiinggg, de pronto sonó la campana de la escuela- **_Ohhh… vaya que mala suerte ya es hora de entrar a clases, vamos querida, será mejor darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde…"

"A la orden mi general _**–dijo Helga mientras se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- **_será mejor que nos demos prisa…"

"Helga, espera linda, no nos hemos despedido de Phoebe"

"Hay cielos, lo siento Gerald, soy muy descortés _**–entonces ella camino un poco y se acerco a Phoebe- **_Phoebe, Phoebe querida ex amiga mía, discúlpame por favor, disculpa mis malos modales, ya sonó la campana y pues… nos tenemos que ir, ah, por cierto te devuelvo tus fotografías…"

­_**-Debo admitir que no me imagine nunca lo que Helga iba a hacer pero si, lo hizo, ella simplemente tomo las fotografías que le quitamos a Phoebe, las miro una ultima vez mas, y las hizo pedazos, después lo que hizo con los trozos, fue simplemente colocarlos dentro de la bolsa de la blusa que Phoebe traía puesta, a simple vista era claro saber que Helga había ganado la batalla y Phoebe a mas de verse indiferente o algo por el estilo, se le notaba total y completamente furiosa, en esa ocasión ganamos…**_

"_¡Au Revoir Phoebe_!, nos vemos luego _**–grito Helga después de su despedida- **_vámonos Gerald, se hace tarde"

"Ja, ja, ja, adiós Phoebe _**–le dije, y desaparecimos a lo largo del pasillo-**_"

"Oye Helga, no crees que fuimos demasiado lejos"

"Lejos, ja, ja, ja, como te lo dije, a penas hemos empezado… ya atacamos su cabeza… solo nos falta algo, pero de eso, de eso me ocupare yo, luego… bien hecho Gerald, bien hecho…"

_**-Después de aquel suceso nos fuimos caminando a lo largo del pasillo y con toda la intensión del mundo nos fuimos tomados de las manos como si nada pasara, por obvias razones dicha acción sorprendió no solo a uno sino a varios, de hecho a todos quienes nos veían pasar y eso, eso de alguna forma u otra no importaba sin embargo, si había algo de lo que debíamos de preocuparnos era el hecho de que en uno de los pasillo el profesor que nos vio fue el profesor Stewart, eso sí era de preocuparse. Pasaron las clases y como tal el día y por último los ensayos del concurso, al final de estos, el profesor curiosamente uno 10 o 15 minutos antes de que todo se acabara suspendió todo y nos dijo algo que realmente nos sorprendió, y mucho…-**_

"Bien, bien, jóvenes y señoritas, pueden descansar y dejar los ensayos de lado un tiempo, sabe estas ultimas semanas todos y cada uno de ustedes han mejorado bastante sin mencionar el hecho de los recientes eventos claro está, tal vez mucho triunfen y tal vez otros no pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que no vamos por el primer lugar…"

"Aja, o sea que desconfía de nosotros y cree que vamos a perder _**–dijo Helga muy efusivamente-**_"

"No, no, no me malentienda señorita Pataki, no me mal entienda, a lo que me refería era de que no vamos por el primer lugar solamente, vamos por el tercer, el segundo y el primer lugar de esta competencia, vamos jóvenes ustedes son grandiosos y confió en ustedes, a cada uno ya he dado las instrucciones necesarias para la competencia así que no me fallen. La competencia ya está en la puerta tocando para que simplemente abramos y la tomemos pero eso no será sino hasta el sábado, así que hoy miércoles daré por concluidos los ensayos, y mañana ya no es necesario que vengan pueden descansar en paz, pero eso sí, el sábado por la mañana y en la tarde, haremos los últimos ensayos y la competencia será a las 7 en punto…, por cierto señorita Nadine, debo darle a usted las gracias por ser mi compañera de baile involuntariamente, su premio la espera en una gaveta que está el salón del club de ciencia, es un frasco enorme con bicho raro… vaya por él, tiene su nombre… los demás pueden retirarse, pero ustedes dos, Pataki y Johansen, esperen un momento, necesito hablar con ustedes… "

_**-Realmente nos sorprendió un poco el que solo se refiera a nosotros en ese momento pero… justamente Helga y yo comprendimos al momento que era lo que pretendía pues al instante en que todos salieron del salón, el señor Stewart se en una silla y frente a el ordeno dos más, era claro que se avecinaba un interrogatorio…-**_

"Muy bien señor, señorita, siéntense y póngase cómodos, y cuando estén listos comiencen a hablar"

"¿Hablar? De que tenemos que hablar _**–pregunto Helga-**_"

"Vaya, señorita Pataki, veo que tiene muchas ganas de hablar verdad"

"Ja, si como no, piense lo que quiera, mejor vaya al grado"

"Bueno, bueno, iré al grano, miren mi duda esta en ustedes, es decir su relación…"

"¿Relación? ¿Cuál relación? _**–Pregunte yo- **_entre ella y yo no hay nada"

"Ohhh vamos chicos, yo ya toda la escuela lo sabe que mas da que me lo cuenten"

"Vaya, de verdad que usted esta muy bien informado, en fin de todas formas se tendría que enterar algún día, entre el y yo no hay nada formal, ¡Aun!"

"¿Qué?"

"Es la verdad Gerald, entre tu y yo no hay nada formal, pero si, si estamos saliendo desde hace bastantes días y al menos yo estoy muy a gusto, claro si eso es lo que preguntaba profesor Stewart"

"Wow señorita Pataki, eso si que es algo interesante, mucho mas de lo que quería saber"

"¿Que, no le agradan las sorpresas?"

"No, no, no me refiero a eso, es solo que… yo creí que usted y… pues… y también la señorita Hayerdahl con…, bueno, bueno, eso ya no importa, el caso es de que de verdad si que es una sorpresa, pero en fin, tienen mi bendición para hacer lo que les plazca, así que vayan con bien solo quería confirmar lo que ya sabia"

"Genial, esto si que es nuevo profesor Stewart pero esta bien, lo tender en mente, solo no olvide nuestro trato"

"Y no lo haré señorita Pataki, no lo haré… practique mucho recuerde lo que hablamos de la estrategia… no se olvide"

"No lo haré profesor…"

_**-Helga y yo salimos pronto del salón de ensayos, debo admitir que no entendí gran parte de lo que hablaron Helga y el profesor sin embargo, lo que vendría después se pondría mucho mas interesante…-**_

"Vaya interrogatorio no lo crees Helga"

"Era natural que lo hiciera, si me percate de que nos vio hoy en la mañana, lo conozco muy bien y sabia que en algún momento lo iba a pregunta"

"En fin, oye Helga yo tengo mucha hambre ¿quieres comer algo? Yo invito"

"Uhmmm… hoy no Gerald, gracias, de hecho… yo pensaba hacerte la misma proposición, tu padres obviamente ya me conocen desde hace días, bueno siempre me han conocido, es decir saben que salimos, pero los míos no, y quiero que lo sepan"

"No me malinterpretes Helga, pero tu mama ehmmm… como se dice…"

"¿Qué? Te refieres que nunca recuerda nada, si eso es verdad pero ha estado yendo a una terapias y rehabilitación y demás asuntos de ociosos compulsivos, y al parecer le han sentado bien, ahora ya recuerda preparar el desayuno, solo espero que haya recordado preparar la cena como se lo pedí, pero si no creo que podemos pedir un par de pizzas, ¿Qué dices?"

"De acuerdo, tu ganas vayamos pues"

_**-Y varios minutos después…-**_

"Hola… ya llegue _**–se anuncio Helga- **_pasa Gerald, mama, estas en casa…"

"Hola linda estaba terminando la cena tal como me lo pediste, aunque no se por que tanta urgencia…, Ohhh vaya, veo que no vienes solas"

"Buenas tardes señora Pataki, soy Gerald…"

"Es verdad, eres Gerald Johansen, pero mírate como has crecido y que apuesto…"

"¡¡¡Miriam…!!! Ya esta la cena"

"Y por lo visto el gran Bob ya llego la casa verdad"

"Así es linda hoy llego temprano"

"En fin da igual…"

"Miriam… ¿donde estas…? Ahhh ya te vi, dime ya esta la cena ¿o que?"

"Si papa, ya casi, Miriam estaba a punto de terminar cuando llegamos y empezaste a gritar"

"Vaya hasta que al fin llegas ¡Olga! Y no vienes sola ehhh ¿Quién eres tu?"

"El es Gerald papa, recuerden que en la mañana les dije que vendría a cenar, es mi novio _**–dijo Helga-**_"

"¿Tu novio? y con el permiso de quien, si se puede saber jovencita"

"Tengo novio con mi permiso…"

"Si, si como digas pero… un momento, que tu eras rubio y tu nombre es Alfred _**–dijo el señor Pataki-**_"

"No… no es así señor es decir, yo soy…"

"El se llama Gerald papa, y no, obviamente el no es rubio, el chico rubio era otro"

"Si, si como digas"

_**-Después de aquella breve presentación pasamos al cena de después de eso, todo paso realmente rápido, como si no estuviéramos, cada uno de los señores volvió a sus actividades de siempre…-**_

_**-SI, tal y cual Gerald lo acaba de decir, después de la cena Bob y Miriam prácticamente nos ignoraron, la verdad no me sorprendía es mas hasta era mejor para nosotros pues, después de levantar la mesa Gerald y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación y ahí comenzó lo interesante del asunto…-**_

"Bien aquí estamos Gerald, esta es mi habitación"

"Así que esta es la habitación de la famosa Helga G. Pataki, vaya no es como me lo imaginaba"

"Que, creíste que habría bolsas de golpear, o cosas por el estilo"

"Si, de hecho si"

"Bueno que mas te puedo decir esas cosas están en un caja y pues… bueno, bueno eso no importa, ahora lo que nos importa es esto…"

_**-Debo admitir que cuando le mostré lo que quería mostrarle a Gerald desde hacia días, este se puso… un tanto nervioso…-**_

"Oye Helga, de donde lo sacaste"

"Ehmmm… lo tome del armario de mis padres, este y estos otros dos estaban ocultos entre algunos cachivaches, que te parecen, creo que tu y yo podríamos darles un mejor uso…"

"Oye Helga no crees que… estamos yendo demasiado lejos con esto, como para que ahora salgas con esto…"

"Ohhh vamos Gerald no seas gallina, te aseguro que no te dolerá, es mas hasta te va a gustar, te lo aseguro"

"No lo se Helga, no creo que estemos listos para llevar esto al siguiente nivel"

"Vamos Gerald, solo un rato a demás nadie se enteraran… que mas puede pasarnos, ya puse el candado a la puerta y nadie nos va a molestar"

"No es eso Helga, es decir yo no estoy listo para eso, es mas no me siento preparado para dar el siguiente paso, y ciertamente creo que tu tampoco lo estas"

"Lista, ja, ja, ja, debes estar bromeando si he hecho esto varias veces…"

"¿Varias veces? ¿Con quien?"

"Ehmmm… con un conocido de aquí o de allá, y tal vez uno que otro compañero, no lo se, pero es genial, algo prohibido claro, aunque debo admitir que siempre termino rendida, pero el esfuerzo lo vale"

"Entonces…"

"Ya esta bien Gerald, dirás que si ¿o que?"

"Bueno pues… que mas da si eso es lo que quieres pues… no podre quejarme"

"Bien dicho, no esperaba otra respuesta de ti, ahora ven aquí junto a mi y relájate sino el asunto no resultara nada bien…"

_**-Y efectivamente esa tarde de verdad que tuvimos suerte de que Gerald y yo no fuéramos molestados por Bob y Miriam, por un lado papa estaba viendo su nuevo comercial como siempre y Miriam… pues Miriam de verdad que no tengo ni idea de que estaba haciendo pero en conclusión nadie nos molesto…-**_

_**-Entonces hermanita tu y… Gerald… hicieron eso… es decir no creo que lo hayas hecho… ¿o si?-**_

_**-Pues si no me crees "Olga" aquí esta la prueba, mírala por ti misma-**_

_**-No puede ser, si lo hicieron pero no creen que están muy jovencitos para esto… es decir todavía tienen mucho que aprender-**_

_**-Puede ser que tengas razón, pero ya que yo ya lo había hecho antes y créeme Gerald es excelente…-**_

_**-Hay hermanita estoy… sorprendida-**_

_**-Y quien no, pero en fin, lo que sigue de la historia es todavía mucho mejor…-**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno pues, hasta aqui llego esta capitulo, voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, se me sali un poco del contexto en algunas cosas, pero el sacrificio era necesario... y ahi lo tienen, "EL HECHO FUE UN VERDADERO SACRILEGIO" cometido por gerald y por helga, no piensen mal, si quieren sabe que fue lo que hicieron, en uno o dos capitulos mas, lo sabran todo... ja, ja, ja...


	10. Pelea En El Cine

**Hola mundo, que bueno saber de ustedes nuevamente en sus magnificos REVIEWS, bueno pues ahora si no tarde tanto en redactar el siguiente capitulo, pues ahora me organice un poquito y pues... aunque fueron dos semanas, creo que esta bien ese lapso. Desde ya les comento a todos que esta historia ya se va a acabar, el siguiente capitulo ya casi esta listo y depues de ese todavia faltaria dos capitulos mas y tan tan, acepto sugerencias sobre el final del capitulo, quien me haga la mejor sugerencia en ese me basare OK. claro si quieren jajaja, hago esto por que... por que... bueno eso se los digo al final de este capitulo, ahora vamos con los reviews.**

**teddyetere: Amiga mia, muchas gracias por tu comentario, jajaja, creo que en ti si logreo me cometido, y justamente era ese, el que pensaran de todo, amiga, lo que hicieron Helga y Gerald en la habitacion no tiene nombre, aun por que creeme algo hiciero y fue su total agrado ñaca, ñaca, pero eso si creeme que cuando yo mismo te digo que no se que hicieron, es por que de verdad no lo se, recuerdalo, "Cerraron la puerta con candado" asi ni como entrar a ver...**

**José Ramiro: Gracias amigo y si, la verdad estos dos se pasaron con sus travesuras, pero pronto nos diran que fue lo que hicieron, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Alisse: Holaaa...!!! amiga alisse, hace cuanto tiempo de verdad que ya te hacia perdida, desde el capitulo 7 te me perdiste, oye que buenas actualizaciones has hecho, te he estado siguiendo tambien, gracias por tu comentario y si, algo hicieron esos dos, que de hecho tan "Algo fue" que, por esa razon tuve que marcarlo como sacrilegio, lo que haya pasado por tu mente y por la de los demas les aseguro que por ahi esta la clave ya que casi, casi, eso que pensaron es lo que hicieron... gracias y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.**

***98: Hola amiga, que milagraso jajaja, pues si amiga fijate que hasta el momento tu has dado con parte de la clave, fijate que si, phoebe ahorita se esta mostradon como una persona demasiado envidiosa, pero dejame decirte que a trasfondo de todo esto hay una verdad oculta que esta por surgir, desafortunadamente para muchos alguien, alguien en especifico va a perder de todas a todas, no digo si es chico o chica, pero sera alguien, y eso "te adelanto" lo veremos solo en el ultimo capitulo, por otra parte, ja, veo que si me has estado siguiendo muy minuscioamente verdad, "No problem" gracias por que si, de cierto modo me autoplagie jajaja, por que esa escena es mia y precisamente es una de las escenas de "Mermelada de Fambuesa" casualmente es la ultima escena entre Phoebe y Helga, aquella en la que estan alistando para ir a la fiesta, esa escena es genial jajaja, de ahi me base pero como veras en el anterior capitulo de este fic, le hice cierto arreglos para adaptarlo. Very Good Amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, no te adelanto mas por que despues no leen... jajaja, en breve te envio un e-mail.**

Ahora si, los dejo para que lean este nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**

CAPITULO X: PELEA EN EL CINE

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**-Como veras **__**Olga, aquello que hicimos sí que dejo mucho de qué hablar, y eso no estaba pasando desapercibido por ambos, por ninguno de los dos, pero, muy a pesar de todo, algo en mi cabeza no me estaba dejando pensar para nada con claridad y menos después de una breve charla que tuvimos precisamente unos días antes de aquella muestra entre Gerald y yo, una que de verdad me dejo pensando sobre muchas cosas que probablemente harían que todo lo nuestro tomara un rumbo diferente…**_

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Alguna hora después del medio día, en el parque-**_

"vaya ahí estas, se ve que tardaste mucho y eso que tú eras en interesado ehhh… Gerald, ahora dime para que me has llamado hasta aquí _**–pregunte con impaciencia-**_"

"Bueno Helga, veras yo pues..."

"Habla ya burro, que no tengo tu tiempo"

"Está bien, Helga, ya no quiero continuar con esto, en verdad ya no quiero continuar, ya me canse de estar haciendo esta absurda pelea, creo… creo que ellos ganaron"

"¿Qué? Ahhh no, eso sí que no, no me puedes dejar así, no cuando estamos a mitad de la propia batalla, Gerald reacciona, espera un poco mas por favor"

"Lo siento Helga, ya lo decidí, si quieres, si quieres… yo…, si quieres te sigo ayudando con la competencia de baile pero, ya me he rendido, lo de Arnold y lo de Phoebe pues…, yo ya no pretendo seguir con ello lo siento"

"Entonces, me abandonas, me dejas por esa… decisión"

"Lo siento Helga pero eso es lo que siento, por mucho que me moleste y me… duela, de algún modo u otro ellos son mis amigos y ya, ya no quiero seguir lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo, además yo… te…"

"No lo digas"

_**-En ese momento yo estaba a punto de decir algo sumamente importante, pero ella, ella me gano la palabra-**_

"Pero es que tengo decirlo, Helga yo…"

"Gerald, yo también ya me canse de esta estupidez"

"¿Qué…? Pero… ¿Por qué? -_**Le dije yo-**_"

"La verdad Gerald, desde hace ya bastantes días me había rendido en esta lucha tonta, quizás, creo, quizás fui yo la primera en tirar la toalla"

"Pero entonces porque nunca me lo dijiste"

"La verdad Gerald, nunca te dije nada porque, por que…, porque creí que tu aun querías continuar con esta pelea absurda, sabes me agradas y no eres un mal chico, pero otra de las razones del por cual nunca te dije nada era simplemente para mantenerme firme ante la decisión, no quería que te fueras a burlar de mi"

"Burlarme, como piensas eso, bueno tal vez si lo había hecho, algunos meses atrás pero no ahora, de hecho estas últimas semanas he logrado entenderte y pues… creo que eres un chica excepcional, eres lista, hábil, muy linda, tienes carácter, y eso me agrada… mucho más de lo que crees"

"En serio"

"Por su puesto… por eso… por eso, yo, lo que quería decirte era que… me gustaría que nos olvidáramos de Arnold y Phoebe, ellos, que sigan con lo suyo y porque eso me gustaría saber si… tu y yo… pues… aunque claro si no quieres no pero…."

"Gerald acepto"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste, acepto, sabes yo también ya me canse de estar arruinándole la vida a los demás, yo también quiero continuar, quiero vivir, quiero sentir, quiero seguir mi camino, se que a lo mejor no somos al cien por ciento el uno para el otro pero, creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, que dices si formalizamos lo nuestro y nos olvidamos de lo demás"

"Me encantaría"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**-Lo que paso después fue historia, simplemente caminamos un rato mas por el parque casi sin decir nada, yo creo que simplemente aun estábamos asimilando lo que pronto haríamos juntos-**_

_**-Entonces hermanita, hasta hace poco en que lo suyo ya es… real"**_

_**-Así lo es hermana, se podría decir que de forma seria llevamos ya bastantes días-**_

_**-Eso sí que es interesante, creo que fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, saben no es bueno pelear por cosas así y si en ambos se presentó la oportunidad, de que pudieran ser felices, yo creo que sería bueno que no lo desaprovecharan-**_

_**-Y no lo hicimos, al menos no mientras duro puesto que, curiosamente hace poco las cosas empeoraron, empezamos recordando que, cuando tuvimos aquel encuentro en los casilleros con Phoebe, la razón del por cual ni lo que dijo ella ni las fotos de Curly nos asustaron era por ese hecho, nosotros ya salíamos oficialmente, si decíamos que queríamos vengarnos aun era simplemente por diversión, una burla nada mas, una burla que quizá no debimos de haber hecho jamás, y esto lo vinimos a padecer precisamente hoy en la tarde, justo cuando salíamos de clases, yo en ese momento buscaba a Gerald insistente mente pues teníamos un compromiso de último momento, lo bueno es que lo encontré a tiempo-**_

"En donde diablos que metiste Gerald"

"Lo siento Helga estaba en mi casillero sacando un libros para mi tarea"

"Si, si como digas, ahora ven, en el camino a la salida me encontré con el profesor Stewart y quiere hablar con nosotros urgentemente"

"Urgentemente y ¿para qué?"

"No lo sé, pero todos los demás ya están ahí"

_**-La razón del por qué el profesor Stewart nos había llamado a todos no era nada más y nada menos que el hecho de que simplemente nos quería informar sobre los detalles del lugar de la competencia y también nos quería informar sobre quienes serian los jueces, un tema realmente irrelevante, total paso, y de ahí todos pasamos a retirarnos cada quien a nuestro destino. Los últimos en salir fuimos **__**Gerald y yo, puesto que yo me quede conversando en privado con el profesor Stewart mientras Gerald esperaba a fuera de la oficina, al poco tiempo salí de ahí y créanme no me dijo absolutamente nada relevante, así que en realidad no le tome importancia a lo que me dijo, aun así yo estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos y más aun por algo que me dijo Gerald, lo cual me hizo recordar una leve discusión que tuve con Phoebe precisamente esa mañana…-**_

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Hora del almuerzo, discusión en los baños de chicas…-**_

"Cielos que día _**–me decía a mi misma mientras me aseaba las manos y me miraba al espejo-**_"

"Cierto, que día"

"Esa voz, yo la conozco, pero no recuerdo de quien es"

"Ya déjate de tonterías Helga, sabes que soy yo"

"Si, ya me di cuenta de que eres tu Pheebs _**–la muy escurridiza me había estado siguiendo y no me había dado cuenta- **_vienes a golpearme aquí en el baño de chicas, no lo creo, no es tu estilo"

"No Helga claro que no te golpeare, y dices bien no es mi estilo"

"Y entonces porque cerraste y atrancaste la puerta ehhh, tienes miedo de que alguien entre nos vea juntas aquí charlando… rayos que van a pensar de nosotras…"

"Pues fíjate que no, simplemente cerré la puerta para evitar que entre alguien e interrumpa nuestra charla"

"Si, como digas, ahora dime ya que quieres, para terminar con esto pronto y poderme ir a desayunar… tengo hambre sabes"

"Lástima, porque esto durara mucho tiempo te lo aseguro"

"Bien, ve al grano"

"Está bien iré al grano, ¡Deja a Gerald en paz!"

"Ja, eso ni en sueños _**–le dije casi a gritos-**_"

"Helga escúchame, y escúchame bien, déjalo en paz, el no tiene nada que ver en esto y lo sabes"

"Nada que ver, no me digas Phoebe y dime ¿acaso Arnold tenía algo que ver en esto también?"

"El es diferente el decidió y estamos bien los dos, pero Gerald, Gerald no es un juguete como los que acostumbras golpear…"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien salió a relucir el uso de juguetes, mira Phoebe yo no estoy jugando con nadie así que déjate de tus tonterías chica lista porque la verdad yo estoy muy bien así como estoy… uhmmm quizás estoy más a gusto de lo que esperaba"

"Debes estar bromeando"

"No, claro que no bromeo Phoebe, claro que no, así que… aun tienes algo más que decir"

"Si, deja a Gerald en paz"

"Y dale con lo mismo, mira Phoebe dejemos bien en claro todo esto, a ti te gusta y yo estoy saliendo con el, a mi me gusta Arnold y tu estas saliendo con él, desde mi perspectiva ambas estamos a mano, tu lo decidiste asi Phoebe, tu, así que no me vengas a decir que lo deje, no cuando ya me hice a la idea de que tu te quedaras con Arnold, sabes últimamente lo he estado pensando y créeme phoeebs, Gerald no es tan malo como esperaba, es mas como te lo había dicho es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, es apuesto, es alto, es fuerte, es un buen deportista, baila bien, eso lo admito, de la inteligencia, desafortunadamente no puedo decir mucho, creo que un grillo tiene más cerebro que el…"

"Ahí está la razón, lo vez, no te interesa Gerald sino, no te referirías así de el"

"Es cierto pero…, si me refiero a el de esa forma es porque es la verdad, no es que me este burlando de el pero…"

"Pero ¿qué?"

"Pero él es muy amable, es muy cortes, muy caballeroso y además me trata muy bien, tal y como cierto estúpido y torpe cabeza de balón debería de haberlo hecho, pero no, me tuvo que traicionar con mi mejor amiga y eso, eso es imperdonable"

_**-Justo ahí las cosas se estaban subiendo de tono-**_

"Mira Helga ya basta de tus tontas trampas _**–me dijo al momento que intento sujetarme de la blusa- **_déjalo en paz, o si no…"

"O si no ¿qué? _**–Y me solté bruscamente-**__"_

"Te hare la vida imposible"

"ja, ja, ja que buen chiste Phoebe, que buen chiste, mira si ya no tienes más que decir, será mejor que me vaya, ya casi termina el almuerzo, además a la próxima, cuando quieras sujetarme así o a alguien más, trata de crecer un poco, es curioso ver que casi te tuviste que poner de puntas para verme a la cara… ja, ja, ja…"

"Te vas a arrepentir"

"No Phoebe, la arrepentida eres tú, por tu arduo interés con Gerald he de suponer que las cosas no van bien entre tú y ese camarón con pelos, si es así que lastima Phoebe, me habría gustado ir a su boda, pero no será posible verdad… ja, ja, ja, en cambio quizás tu si puedas ir algún día a la mía y ahí veras que el novio seguirá siendo el mismo de ahora…"

"Helga por favor, déjalo en paz, si he de rogarte por algo… _**–Ahí de pronto cambio su tono de voz- **_por favor déjalo"

_**-En ese momento note algo un tanto extraño en el rostro de **__**Phoebe, y realmente no me agrado, las cosas pasaron de lo tensas a lo afligidas-**_

"Está bien, lo dejare, pero… tú tienes que dejar a Arnold, tu sabias lo que sentía… digo lo que siento por él, y aun así me traicionaste, que querías hiciera Phoebe, que, acaso querías que simplemente me sentara y mirara como se la pasaban ustedes dos juntos… sabes que eso no iba ser posible, lo sabes bien"

"Pero Helga, es que tu no entiendes yo…"

"Que Phoebe, que, dímelo ya, entender que… que mi mejor amiga se robo al amor de mi vida… dime que es lo que no entiendo, si tu quieres que deje a tu amorcito, ya sabes cuál es el trato, mientras tanto, no lo dejare y lo sabes, ahora si me disculpas me voy"

"Aguarda Helga, por última vez _**–ahora dijo en tono molesto- **_deja a Gerald en paz… tu no lo amas, ni si quiera te interesa"

"No me interesa, ja, eso sí que es un buen chiste, tan solo escucha Phoebe, si no me interesara, jamás me habría presentado ante su familia como su novia"

"Ohhh…vaya, que gran interés"

"Si, si lo que digas Phoebe, lo que digas, pero si aun quieres otra prueba, te diré, que si realmente no me interesara, jamás… de los jamases"

"No te atrevas a decirlo _**–cuando dijo eso supe perfectamente que lo que le diría le caería de peso-**__"_

"Jamás me hubiera atrevido a decirles, es mas a presentarles a Gerald a mis padres, como mi novio formal… sabes, hace poco el y yo formalizamos lo nuestro"

"Sabes que… ¡Helga!, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida, yo ya no te voy a molestar, y espero hacer las paces contigo, de ahora en adelante, les dejo el camino libre, hagan lo quieran"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**-La misma **__**Phoebe fue la que abrió la puerta y salió de ahí, era obvio que lo que le dije le calo fuertemente, pero era necesario pues de algún modo u otro ella misma provoco todo este asunto. Bien, regresando a lo demás, justamente después de aquel triste recuerdo, Gerald y yo caminábamos cerca del parque, íbamos charlando de unas cosas u otras, y todo al parecer iba bien, hasta que de pronto se atravesó la oportunidad de hacer la gran pregunta…-**_

"Y bien… Helga, ¿Qué fue lo que hablas te con el profesor?"

"Ahhh… nada que deba preocuparte Gerald, nada en realidad "

"Oye te sientes bien, hemos venido platicando, bueno he venido platicando desde hace buen rato y tu casi no has dicho nada ¿te sucede algo?"

"No, es nada Gerald, es solo que…, nahhh, mejor olvídalo"

"¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar que? Anda vamos dime que tienes, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿lo sabes cierto?"

"Si lo se, ¡Gerald!, ¿realmente te gusto?, es decir, ¿Qué sientes por mi ahora? Ya se que somos ahora mas que amigos y todo eso pero…, me gustaría saber si… si tu estas conforme, mas allá de nuestro anterior rato, me gustaría saber cual es tu sentir"

"Ja, sabia que algún día preguntarías, pero yo me hacia a la idea de que no iba a ser tan pronto, no te estas arrepintiendo ahora ¿o si?"

"No es eso Gerald pero…"

"Pero quieres saber la verdad"

"Si"

"Pues bien, no te mentiré, el amor de mi vida era Phoebe, bueno, es Phoebe, desafortunadamente por tonterías nuestras, todo se… esfumó y míralos ahora, nuestros mejores amigos juntos, si preguntas, si, si me duele pero, eso ya fue el pasado, nunca dejare de querer a Phoebe, nunca, pero ahora, ahora tengo un compromiso contigo, o que, ya se te olvido lo del otro día, veras eso que te dije fue sincero, sabes ya me canse de pelear por una causa absurda, ya estoy arto y realmente me gustaría continuar con mi vida, nuestra vida; sabes Helga, te seré franco, yo alguna vez a Arnold le comente que jamás, jamás de los jamases me gustaría tener algo que ver contigo, ahora me retracto ya que después de todo, he aprendido a conocerte, incluso hasta quererte, eres muy linda, eres lista, eres una gran líder y eso me agrada, así que si te queda alguna duda, pues… solo piensa en el hecho que podremos no ser el amor de nuestras vidas, pero quizás con tiempo podremos aprender el uno del otro, ¿Qué dices?"

"_Creo que a final de cuentas, si es posible encontrar a nuestra alma gemela y no ser el amor de nuestras vidas_"

"¿Entonces eso es un si?"

"Por su puesto que si, sabes, hoy tuve un discusión muy fuerte con Phoebe, y la verdad quiero disculparme con ella, es decir, quiero hacer las paces, que te parece si ahora si, y hablando en serio, nos olvidamos ya de pelear con Arnold y… con Phoebe y nos dedicamos a lo nuestro definitivamente"

"Me agrada tu idea y para compensarlo, que te parece si te invito al cine, hoy no tengo deberes pendientes, que dices"

"De acuerdo, yo invito las palomitas"

_**-Es tarde prácticamente estábamos a punto de terminar de asimilar este nuevo asunto hasta que de pronto justo cuando llegamos al cinema, no encontramos con quienes quizás no debimos de habernos encontrado nunca…-**_

"Cielos hay mucha gente, deben ser los estrenos de la semana"

"Oye Helga, mira, mira quienes están allá adelante"

"Vaya, vaya, mira nada mas, oye, creo esta es una buena oportunidad para hacer las paces, ven vamos con ellos"

_**-Y a lo pronto-**_

"Hola chicos _**–Me anuncie ante los otros dos-**_"

"¿Gerald? _**–Pregunto Arnold muy sorprendido-**_"

"Hola Arnold, Phoebe, oigan chicos, nosotros… es decir… queremos hacer las pases, Phoebe, por lo de esta mañana yo… lo siento, lo he estado pensando mucho pensé que… _**-splassshhh…, de pronto se noto como Phoebe me baño con el resto de la soda que estaba bebiendo-**_"

"Ja, para que aprendas, sabes que Helga, no te creo nada así que deja de molestarnos y váyanse a otro lado…"

"Pero en que diablos estas pensando Phoebe, lo que acabo de decirte es enserio"

"Si pues no te creo"

_**-Justamente después de que me dio esto, tomo el vaso de **__**Arnold y me volvió a bañar de soda-**_

"Oye Phoebe _**–intervino Gerald-**_ tranquilízate ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Venimos a hacer las paces, Arnold dile algo"

"Y por que, tanto nos han molestado que es difícil discernir aunque si, yo opino igual que Phoebe, mejor déjennos solos"

"Ahhh si, con que estas tenemos cabeza de balón, de verdad que tu si que eres estúpido, ahora veras"

_**-En ese momento me abalancé contra el pero **__**Phoebe intervino y la abofeteada que le iba a dar a ese tonto camarón con pelos la recibió Phoebe por completo, y de ahí comenzamos a reñir-**_

"Oye viejo pero que les pasa a ambos, nosotros no vinimos buscando problemas, tranquiliza a Phoebe"

"Y tu tranquiliza a Helga"

"No, hazlo tu"

"Tu primero"

"No, tu"

"Tu"

"Tu…"

"Ya es suficiente, chicas, chicas, alto…"

_**-Y de pronto, de un momento a otro **__**Gerald término sosteniendo a Phoebe y Arnold sosteniéndome a mí-**_

"Ya, suéltame, Gerald, suéltame"

"Y tu tonto cabeza de balón suéltame, la voy a matar, la voy a matar, suéltame… ya veras hayerdahl, cuando me suelte no vivirás mucho como para contarlo"

"Y tu Gerald, te vas a arrepentir, si no me sueltas ahora, suéltame, suelt… _**-plasss, de pronto se escucho un duro golpe-**_"

"Ya es suficiente Phoebe… esto es absurdo"

"Oye, ¿viejo que te pasa?"

"No le hice daño Arnold, solo fue una abofeteada"

"Si, solo fue eso, pero ahora veras…"

_**-De un momento a otro, **__**Arnold me soltó y se abalanzó sobre Gerald, realmente era muy triste ver como dos chicos que alguna vez fueron amigos, ahora estaban peleando de esta forma, tan brutal, tan bajo, tan humillante… si Phoebe y yo habíamos reñido muy fuerte, Arnold y Gerald lo estaban haciendo todavía peor. Phoebe después de ese golpe, quedo un momento en estado de shock mientras yo inútilmente junto con otros dos sujetos, tratábamos de separarlos, y quizás no lo hubiéramos logrado pero, en seguida se detuvieron ambos cuando a lo lejos comenzó a escucharse el sonido de las patrullas que se acercaban a petición de la vigilancia del cinema… a pronto tanto Phoebe como yo reaccionamos y con trabajos y habladurías, separamos a los chicos, ella se llevo a Arnold y yo me lleve a Gerald, de ahí en fuera tomamos rumbos distintos, Gerald y yo, nos perdimos cerca del parque y Arnold y Phoebe se fueron por el supermercado, y no nos volvimos a ver en el resto de la tarde, siendo en ese momento alrededor de las 5:30, y ahora ve, eso fue lo que paso desde aquel entonces hasta este momento, justamente hace rato fue que sucedió esto, y así es como llegamos aquí-**_

_**-Hay hermanita, eso es terrible, pero…, por que nunca nos dijiste nada de esto-**_

_**-No lo se Olga, en verdad no lo se-**_

_**No, no lo sabemos Helga, pero lo que si sabemos es que esto no se quedara así… huuuy… Arnold si que tiene buena derecha…-**_

_**-Será mejor que te pongas ese trozo de carne en el ojo o más tarde si que se pondrá feo-**_

_**-Mas que ahora, no lo creo, ahora lo que me preocupa es que dirán en mi casa-**_

_**-Escuchen chicos, yo creo que lo mejor ahora es que razonen las cosas, saben, no deberían precipitarse, hablen entre ustedes-**_

_**Ja, no me malentiendas Olga, pero hoy tratamos de hacer tregua y mira como quede, con un ojo morado…-**_

_**-Es cierto Olga, mira hermana escúchame, de mi cuenta corre que mi venganza no será nada buena y créeme este sábado, veras los resultados, trate calmar las cosas y mira, mira en que resulto todo esto… yo lo dije una vez, de Helga pataki no se olvidara nunca…-**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Uhmmm quizas hice un poco de relajo en el flash back pero bueno originalmente ese flash back no era un flash backm sino mas bien era la escena subsecuente a la escena de los casillero en el capitulo anterior, pero bueno como le dije que extravie mi usb, segun mi memoria y mis ideas, de verdad que ya no supe donde ponder esta escena, por que la puse aqui pues la verdad no la quise eliminar, a partir de aqui solo tres capitulos mas.... gracias a todos por su apoyo. en el proximo capitulo les explico lo de las sugerencias.


	11. Maquiavelico Plan

Un cordial saludo a todos mis amigos y amigas que me han apoyado y seguido en toda esta travecia. Gracias: Bishojo- scm, serenity-princess,CHikege-SP, Number6, Sailor Angel7, Cheesefair, Cuervo de Luz, Mariela, Darkauranight, Porot, Alisse, U_U, Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, *98, Teddyetere. A todos ustedes muchimas gracias, pero en espcial, le dosy las gracias a:** Alisse, Jose Ramiro, *98 y Teddyetere.**

**_DISCLAIMER_**, este es el primero que escribo pero creo que en mis demas historias como esta, esta claramente entendida la intension  
de las historias, Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen en lo absolutos, Oye Arnold es propiedad de Craigh Barttlet  
y nickelodeon, por su puesto TODOS LOS TEMAS MUSICALES ASI COMO LOS ARTISTAS MENSIONADOS EXCLUSIVAMENTE EN ESTE CAPITULO NUMERO 11 DE "PARA MI MEJOR AMIGA: CDUAO" SON MERAMENTE MENCION, YO LOS HE UTILIZADO SIN FINES DE LUCRO ALGUNO Y SIN FINES DE PROMOCION NI PUBLICIDAD;CUALQUIER COINCIDENCIA CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA RAZON DE UTILIZARLOS FUE SIMPLEMENTE ENTRETENIMIENTO. GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENCION. (Cualquier duda, queja, aclaracion, trauma psicologico o pena moral que resulte de este capitulo, favor de comentarlo en un REVIEW, gracias.)

**Ya solo falta un capitulo mas y el epilogo, gracias por sus comentarios... Ahora si vamos al siguiente capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XI: Maquiavélico Plan**

_**-Eran ya las casi las 8:30 de la noche y **__**Phoebe, estaba mas que de suerte pues, su padres no se encontraban en casa. Arnold aun seguía en casa de la chica pues aun con un par de raspones y al parecer muchos moretones en brazos y piernas, era fácil deducir que el chico con cabeza de balón también había estado muy de suerte al no recibir daño alguno en el rostro, caso contrario al de Gerald…-**_

"Hay… Phoebe… con cuidado, eso arde"

"Pues ya este quieto por favor. Hombres… todos ustedes son unos llorones…"

"Pero es que duele mucho"

"Si, lo se, lo se, ahora estate quieto"

_**-En ese momento, ambos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, **__**Phoebe curaba cuidadosamente las pocas heridas que Arnold mostraba muy evidentemente, heridas que de no ocultarse bien, quizás podría delatarse el origen de dicho problema. Pasados ya algunos minutos, la chica termino de atender y examinar a Arnold, mientras a su vez, terminaban de relatar y analizar su versión de los hechos…-**_

"Arnold, creo que ya con esto estarás mejor, así no te quedaran marcas… permanentes"

"Menos mal, por cierto, creo que ya es un poco tarde, el abuelo no debe tardar en llegar…"

"Arnold, lo siento, siento haberte metido en este problema"

"No te disculpes Pheebs, ellos no debieron de haberse burlado así"

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?"

"No lo se Phoebe, la verdad no lo se"

_**-El viernes paso como si nada, los chicos estaba prácticamente listos para la competencia de la cual durante mucho tiempo habían estado practicando y entrenando el tan afamado concurso de baile ínter escolar. **__**Ese mismo viernes, por poco y los cuatro sospechosos del pleito del cine, por poco y no salen vivos de sus hogares, justamente la noche de este suceso, se convirtió en un total y completo interrogatorio mas que nada para cierto chico moreno y de peinado curioso, Gerald, el mas afectado de esta situación, fue muy difícil pero, a final de cuentas Helga y Olga, quienes llevaron a peral hasta su casa, lograron convencer a los Johansen, de que el estado de Gerald**__** había**__** sido un muy buen acto heroico al defender a la que claro esta, los johansen conocían como la actual novia de su hijo Gerald. Para Olga el mentir acerca de esta situación por su puesto que no fue del todo agradable y menos aun cuando por asares del destino justo cuando salían de la residencia Pataki, Bob y Miriam estaba prácticamente llegado de un cena de negocios. De igual forma Olga se las arreglo para encubrir a su querida hermana bebe. Por otro lado, Arnold no tubo la misma suerte en ese aspecto, desafortunadamente para el los años no pasan en vano y por su puesto la edad del abuelo logro sacar a la luz gran parte de la verdad escondida detrás de todo ese asunto, mas que nada la verdad fue descubierta gracias a un amigo del abuelo quien reconoció a Arnold de inmediato en el medio de dicho pleito mala suerte para el pues a final de cuentas, Arnold tuvo que hablar; la conclusión del abuelo fue prácticamente la misma que cuando se peleo con su amigo Jimmy Kafka, recordemos aquél incidente en la florería de la señora Vitello, si bien esta vez no fueron simples arreglos florales el motivo de la pelea, a menos el motivo si lo era dos rosas, peligrosas y con filosas espinas, Helga y Phoebe… como se dijo, el viernes paso prácticamente desapercibido, para la tarde de ese día, el golpe de Gerald prácticamente cedido, gracias al gran trozo de carne que Helga le puso, una moderada dosis de aspirinas, desinflamantes musculares y por su puesto, la tradicional pomada para ojos de cotorra de la abuelita remedios, cortesía de la señora Johansen, madre del occiso, es decir, madre del héroe. Por fin después de muchas especulaciones, el sábado llego, y a sabiendas de que algo muy oscuro y siniestro estaba suscitándose, el último ensayo se efectuó de forma correcta. Como era bien sabido, después de los ensayos, el profesor Stewart llamo a cada pareja a su oficina, para conversar acerca de la estrategia que se manejaría. Después de esto y ya aclarados los puntos en duda, el siguiente paso era, presentarse a la competencia…-**_

**SABADO, DIA DE LA COMPETENCIA, 2 HORAS ANTES**

"Buenas noches señores _**–pregunto Arnold quien fue hasta la residencia de los Hayerdahl por Phoebe- **_He venido por Phoebe, esta lista"

"Así es joven Arnold _**–respondió el señor Hayerdahl- **_ella esta lista, solo esta terminando de guardar su vestuario para la competencia, entiendo que tiene que estar en el lugar del encuentro una hora antes no es así"

"Así es señor, tenemos que hacer las pruebas con el audio y demás, de hecho venimos ya todo el equipo solo falta Phoebe, ve, llegaremos en la camioneta del profesor Stewart"

_**-Al notar el profesor que **__**Arnold volteaba a verlo junto con el padre de Phoebe, este en señal de saludo, extendió una mano y toco el claxon de su vehiculo…-**_

"Estoy lista _**–dijo Phoebe mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y cargando su maleta- **_siento el retraso Arnold, padre, madre, espero verlos en la competencia, ya saben donde va a ser el lugar"

_**-**__**Después de que Phoebe dijo esto ultimo, hizo una reverencia hacia sus padres y procedió claro esta a abordar el vehiculo junto con el chico con cabeza en forma de balón. Unos minutos después de que el automóvil, se había puesto en marcha, el ambiente dentro de este no andaba muy bien que digamos, por mucho que el día anterior prácticamente nadie se dirigiera la palabra, el ambiente tenso de al menos cuatro de los participantes era muy notorio, lo bueno fue que, la camioneta del señor Stewart era por su puesto muy amplia, tanto como para que, en los asientos del fondo fueran Arnold y Phoebe, en los del medio Sheena y Eugene y hasta el frente Gerald y Helga, quizás habría sido coincidencia, quizás no, pero si se habla de estrategias, fue buena estrategia acomodarlos de esta forma. A lo pronto después de unos 10 o 15 minutos de andar en marcha, los seis integrantes y su profesor, llegaron al lugar de la cede, una especie de teatro pero…, acondicionado especialmente como para que pudiese efectuarse allí un gran evento…-**_

"Bien, bien jóvenes, hemos llegado, la entrada de los concursantes, es por aquel pasillo del fondo, yo iré a registrar que ya están presentes mientras ustedes se deshacen de sus nerviosismos, cambian su vestuario y se concentran simplemente en ganar…"

"Vamos chicos, esto será genial _**–comento Eugene-**_"

"Y que no estas nervioso Eugene _**–pregunto Sheena-**_"

"Por su puesto que no, si he estado esperando este concurso desde hace meses"

"Que bueno, por que yo… estoy aterrada, y si perdemos, que pasara"

"Pues si piensas que vamos a perder, será mejor que de una vez te marches Sheena, yo vine a ganar y espero que no me falle ninguna y ninguno de ustedes… _**-dijo Helga con mucha autoridad-**_"

"Vaya, vaya, la refunfuñona a salido a luz"

"¿Qué dijiste? Ehhh ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Phoebe verdad?"

"Si, si lo que digas Helga, solo no falles tu también, no por que el profesor te haya puesto al mando del equipo vas a tratar mal a los demás"

"Yo no estoy tratando mal a nadie ¿o si?"

_**-**__**Helga tan solo con la mirada indico a Eugene y a Sheena que debían contestar cosas que… así como se menciono, se respondió-**_

"Ohhh, vamos Phoebe, no discutan, disfrutemos este evento, además"

"Tienes razón Sheena, no vale la pena pelear, ¡no vale la pena pelear!"

_**-**__**Phoebe miro muy bruscamente a Helga quien esta a su vez simplemente la miro de reojo tan solo para evitar un confrontación no necesaria antes de la competencia, sin embargo, muy a pesar de todo, algo no estaba sonando muy bien, ambas chicas estaba de cierto modo muy serias, y a la vez muy dóciles, mucho mas de lo necesario, muy a pesar de la forma en la que se contestaban-**_

"_Ya veras Helga, ya veras lo que te espera…__**-decía Phoebe para si-**_"

"_Ya veras Phoebe, ya veras lo que tengo planeado para ti…_ _**-se decía Helga para si-**_"

**HORA Y MEDIA MAS TARDE, JUSTAMENTE LA HORA DE LA COMPETENCIA**

"Bien chicos esta es la estrategia, simplemente bailen, bailen y bailen hasta mas no poder… de acuerdo, así que vayan que ya están llamando a todos los equipos…"

_**-El profesor simplemente fue a darles **__**más ánimos a sus alumnos, pues lo principal del evento, era la presentación de los equipos. Todos los participantes ya vestidos con sus primeros atuendos, pasaron al área de la pistan eran cerca de 24 equipos provenientes de 8 escuelas participantes de toda la ciudad y el esto inclusive, cada escuela participante, contaría con tres equipos, esto según con la intención de que la escuela que mas premios se llevase obviamente seria la mejor. El maestro de ceremonias, de inmediato fue reconocido por unos cuantos alumnos, era nada mas y nada menos que, el profesor de la primaria publica 118, el señor Simmons, cuando Helga lo vio aparecer en el estrado principal, esta de inmediato quedo boquiabierta, si bien era sabido que por rumores se iban a presentar conocidos muy importantes para Helga, la chica para nada se había imaginado que iban a aparecer en el repertorio, personajes que alguna vez fueron muy cercanos a ella; pero lo peor no fue esto, sino que, algunos otros personajes fueron invitados como los jueces de esta contienda, por ejemplo, Dinno Spumonni, Ronnie Matews, La Doctora Bliss, La alcaldesa Dixie, Nick Vermicelli, La agente Ginger y… ¿El papa de Eugene? De este ultimo si que era algo muy extraño pero, realmente no causaba problemas aunque existía una casi nula desventaja al aparecer un familiar, pero…, hasta las escuelas invitadas sabían que eso no representaba problema alguno. Por los demás, si había quienes podían poner de nervios al menos a dos chicas, eran Ronnie Matews y La doctora Bliss, respectivamente para Phoebe y Helga, cada una con su propia historia…-**_

"Bien damas y caballeros _**–hablo por el altavoz el señor Simmons- **_después de esta breve presentación, de nuestro honorable jurado y nuestros talentosos participantes, damos por comenzado este concurso, que será divido en tres partes, la primera, bailaran hasta que se cansen en un tremendo potpurrí que nuestro jurado a designado a elección secreta, bailaran en todos los géneros que se escuchen y al sonar cada toque de campana cambiaran de pareja, no importa si son de una escuela u otra, al fin y al cabo todos saben bailar ¿no es así…? en esta no habrán descalificados pero si habrán perdidas o ganancia de puntos, para la siguiente parte, será un típico pero romántico baile de salón, chicas y chicos ajusten sus pasos, que la música romántica los espera, en esta ronda si habrán descalificados y… quien quede fuera desde la primer ronda, queda fuera definitivamente sin cambios ni reproches… por ultimo, para la tercera parte, de igual manera ya no podrán regresar, cualquier tropiezo será motivo de descalificación… en esta etapa, se harán bailes sorpresa con los equipos restantes… estos temas no fueron declarados ante el jurado, los temas que aquí nuestros concursantes interpretaran deberán ser el reflejo de sus arduas practicas y ensayos… así que sorpréndannos muchachos y den lo mejor de ustedes… comenzamos…

_**-Justo cuando el señor **__**Simmons dijo esto ultimo, cada pareja tomo su lujar y a la vez que se ajustaban las luces del escenario, comenzó a sonar el audio de la primera pista…-**_

**PRIMER TEMA MUSICAL… ROCK AROUND THE CLOCK, BILL HALEY… **

**One, two, three o' clock, four o' clock rock**.-_Toman sus posiciones-_  
**Five, six, seven o' clock, eight o' clock rock.**-_Hacen un giro-  
_**Nine, ten, eleven o' clock, twelve o' clock rock.**-_Hacen otro giro-_  
**We gonna rock around the clock tonight.**-_Hacen un par de queibres…-_  
**Oh get you glad rags on.**-Bailan con talons-  
**Join me hon', we'll have some fun**-G_iran de izquierda a dereca-_  
**when the clock stikes one.**-_Dan otro par de giros-  
_**We're gonna rock around the clock tonight.**-_Hacen mas quiebres-  
_**We're gonna rock, rock, rock**,-_Otra vez de izquierda a derecha-_  
**'til broad daylight.**-_Hacen movimientos con saltos_-

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse el sonido de una campana**__–"_

**We go together like**

**Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a da**

**ding-de dong**

**Remembered forever as**

**Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da**

**yip-pi-ty boom de boom**

**Chang chang chang-it-ty chang**

**shoo-bop**

**That's the way it should be**

**Wha oooh yeah!**

**We're one of a kind**

**Like dip da-dip da-dip**

**Doo-wop a doo-bee doo**

**Our names are signed**

**Boog-e-dy, boog-e-dy, boog-e-dy**

**boog-e-dy**

**Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop**

**Chang chang, chang-it-ty chang**

**shoo-bop**

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana**__"_

_**-Pasaron varios temas musicales antes de que por fin, el popurrí elegido por el jurado hubiese terminado. Durante este tiempo, todos los concursantes tuvieron un excelente desempeño, el cambio entre parejas al parecer fue muy bien coordinado entre ellos mismos aunque claro esto no estaba en el programa, mas bien este primer ensayo era algo así como un breve calentamiento según pensaban algunos, pero en realidad todo estaba planeado pues, el objetivo de esta primera batalla era ver quienes serian los concursantes mas prósperos a llegar al f**__**inal de esta tortuosa contienda-**_

"Y así llegamos a este fabulosos popurrí, al parecer todos nuestros concursantes, han logrado coordinarse muy bien, démosle un aplauso a las escuelas que participaron, _**-hablo con mucho jubilo el señor Simmons-**_ bueno muchachos, ahora antes de pasar a la siguiente ronda, los jueces deben de hacer un par de deliberaciones, así que vayan a cambiar sus vestuarios, lo siguiente, son bailes de salón… para salón después pasar a el desenlace de nuestro concurso… vayan pronto"

_**-Justo cuando **__**Simmons dijo esto ultimo cada escuela con sus respectivos equipos, fue directamente a hacer sus respectivos cambios, al parecer todo estaba marchando de lo mas normal que pudiese ser pero… alguien o más bien, dos mentes siniestras estaban tramando por su puesto cosas que al menos para unos, no era del todo justas…-**_

"Bien hecho chicos, espero que con esto hayan detectado a sus oponentes"

"De que hablas Helga"

"No seas tonto Gerald _**–hablo la rubia-**_, me refiero a los demás equipos, de las otras escuelas, si queremos triunfar, debemos deshacernos una por uno de los demás equipos"

"Helga, sabes que eso nos correcto"

"Y a ti quien te metió en todo esto torpe cabeza de balón"

"Oye no le digas así _**–intervino Phoebe tomando por el brazo a Arnold-**_""

"Yo le digo a el cómo se me plazca, y vete haciendo a la idea, Pheebs ex amiga, aun me debes una por contienda por el incidente del jueves, no creas que por que estamos en esto lo seis juntos vamos a hacer las paces, esto es también una batalla entre nosotros mismos, y ese primer lugar será nuestro, de Gerald y mió"

"Ja, ja, si como no, odio admitirlo pero ahora que lo mencionas, tu también me debes una contienda y si, tienes razón, debemos deshacernos de los estorbos"

"Chicas no estarán hablando en serio, debemos de hacer esto juntos y limpio"

"Sheena, si todos los concursos fueran limpios y justos, no habrían ganadores _**–agrego Helga-**_"

"Yo opino lo mismo, por ahora _**–comento Phoebe-**_"

"Bien, ya que por el momento estamos de acuerdo en algo, será mejor que planeemos algo para ir eliminando a la competencia, ahora bien, lo primero que se me ocurre es…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Helga, ni lo pienses, al menos no ahora, tan solo miren aquel grupo"

"Si son los Manchester del Oeste, he escuchado que son buenos en bailes contemporáneos _**–digo Eugene- **_pero y que tienen ellos que ver"

"Solo mira y aprende Eugene, ¿ven sus botellas con agua?"

"Si _**–respondieron todos-**_"

Pues, según mis cálculos, el efecto será notorio en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ja, ja, ja…"

_**-Justo cuando **__**Phoebe termino su conteo mientras miraba su reloj, uno de los competidores comenzó a retorcerse...-**_

"Y ahí va…"

"Por dios Phoebe, ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Nada Arnold, simplemente un laxante, uno muy poderoso"

"Y se los diste a todos, eso puede ser sospechoso"

"No para nada Arnold, no soy tonta, aquel que ahora esta ahí tirado es el capitán, bueno era, ahora su equipo esta descalificado"

"¿Descalificado? ¿Y por que? _**–Comento Sheena un tanto alarmada-**_"

"Es simple, si un competidor deja la competencia antes de iniciar, sea quien sea los demás equipos de su escuela pueden seguir, pero si el que abandona es el capitán, la escuela completa es descalificada"

"Oye Phoebe y no podría elegir otro capitán"

"Claro Gerald, pero aquí dice en las reglas, justo ahí, articulo 3, párrafo 11, inciso b…, _Sera motivo de descalificación total de la escuela participante, si el capitán registrado abandona la contienda antes o durante esta…_ bla, bla, bla…, mírenlo ahí va de nuevo, se tranquilizara un momento si va al sanitario a hacer lo que tenga que hacer… pero en 10 minutos mas, ya veremos lo que sucede…"

_**-Los concursantes fueron llamados de nueva cuenta; el capitán del primer equipo afectado, al principio no dio mientras de tener algo malo pero… justo antes de que acabara la primera pista del concurso, la primera pista oficial, algo muy lamentable sucedió, el capitán de los Manchester de**__**l Oeste, abandono la contienda…, Segundo tema musical, WELCOME TO HELL de: SKA-P-**_

_Las horas son eternas en el sucio corredor_

_Pensando__ con detalle en mi ejecución_

_El__ tiempo se me acaba y no lo puedo detener_

_Eh__ brother, welcome to hell_

_Atado__ en una silla me van a electrocutar_

_He__ sido condenado a la pena capital_

_Alego__ mi inocenciay no lo quieren ver_

_Eh__ brother, welcome to hell_

**[…]**

"Waw, damas y caballeros, veo que tenemos mucho talento por aquí… y creo que… oigan un momento que es lo que pasa…, oh no, es el capitán de los Manchester de Oeste… _**-dijo el señor Simmons a través del altavoz- **_al parecer no se ve muy bien… solo espero que no abandone la contienda por que sino… no…, no puede ser, el capitán acaba de salir corriendo, señores y señoras…, la escuela Manchester del Oeste, esta oficialmente descalificada..., y ahí van, el resto de los concursantes, pero sigamos disfrutando de esta contienda, que por cierto, es de un buen repertorio, como buenos competidores, en esta etapa deben demostrar lo que ha aprendido…"

**[…]**

_A__ cuantos inocentes he visto perecer_

_Eh__ brother, welcome to hell_

_Vivo__ en un país donde todo puedes comprar_

_Estar__ vivo o estar muerto depende del capital_

_Mi__ futuro ya esta escrito no me puedo defender_

_Eh__ brother, welcome to hell_

**[…]**

"Y Así termina esta primera pista estimados espectadores esto fue _**WELL COME TO HELL**_, del genero Ska _**–Se dirigió el señor Simmons a los espectadores cuando de pronto- **_oigan esperen un momento, el gran jurado me acaba de mandar este aviso para todos los presentes, aquí dice…

-_**El resto de la noticia fue difícil para muchos, en esta segunda etapa del concurso, de acuerdo al desempeño de mucho concursantes el gran jurado determino que había algunos que debían de salir del concurso, en este caso solo mencionaron a los Manchester, quienes salieron definitivamente, según ordenes de la organización se hizo una nueva pausa para la competencia, el resto de la nota, que le entregaron al señor Simmons no fue sino un gran cambio en las reglas como por ejemplo, se presentaría un nuevo potpurrí, extremadamente selecto, de muchos géneros en los cuales tendrían moverse, ingeniárselas para obtener alguna originalidad con la pista escuchada, aunque esta claro, no tuviera medios ni forma de mostrar seña de algún baile, por otro lado, a todos los presentes se les dio un nuevo aviso, el concurso seria televisado a nivel nacional…-**_

"No puede ser, no puede ser chicos"

"Cielos Gerald tranquilízate"

"Eugene, es que esto es genial, saldremos en la tele"

"Ja, ja, ja, esto va a ser cada vez mas divertido _**–dijo Helga- **_si ya de por si era cómico ver como algunos de estos pelmazos hacen el ridículo, imagínense ahora hacer el ridículo ante millones que miran la pantalla chica -_**comento Helga con mucha verdad-**_"

"¿Y que piensas hacer ahora Helga? _**-Pregunto Sheena-**_"

"Tan solo miren esto"

_**-Los otros cinco chicos del equipo, no podían creer lo que **__**Helga traía en sus manos, era la lista oficial de las pistas que el jurado había elegido-**_

"Esta es la lista oficial de pistas que el jurado nos va a poner, así que véanlo, y traten de recordar los géneros y los nombres de las pistas, por que este es un sobré oficial y tengo que devolverlo en dos minutos"

"¿Pero Helga eso es muy sucio como lograste conseguirlo? _**–Pregunto Gerald-**_"

"Ehmmm…, uno de mis informantes logro filtrarlo, y créanme hay que aprovecharlo ya que no habrá otra oportunidad como esta…"

_**-De pronto justo cuando **__**Helga estaba hablando de su treta, Ronnie Mathews estornudo, casi como si alguien estuviese hablando de el… ¿Por qué seria?-**_

"Era muy tramposa Helga, y eso me agrada _**–contesto Phoebe-**_"

"Lo se chica lista, ya veremos que harás tu para superar esto"

"Nada, yo realmente no haré nada, al contrario, ustedes serán los que lo harán, tomen esto"

_**-Al decir esto **__**Phoebe le entrego discretamente a cada uno unas cuantas capsulas, muy diminutas y casi invisibles, especialmente diseñadas para que, al caer al suelo estas hicieran su trabajo-**_

"Cada uno en cada cambio deberá soltar algunas de estas capsulas, son casi invisibles y además, en la ambientación dejaran caer de vez en cuando algunos papeles de colores y demás, será buen momento para actuar, procuren ubicar donde y quién atacan y eviten acercárseles, esto será muy divertido, que dices de esto Helga?"

"Digo que es un buen plan pero yo los dejare ahora, tengo que entregar esto y si, espero que hayan visto lo suficiente"

_**-Y **__**Helga desapareció como por arte de magia-**_

"Bueno y ahora ¿que? _**–Pregunto Arnold-**_"

"No lo se Arnold, muchos de los temas que estaban en esa lista, no tienen forma de bailarse, ¿Ska? ¿Que diablos es el SKA?"

"El Ska, es lo que estabas bailando en la pista anterior Gerald"

"Ahhh era eso _**–respondió el moreno- **_si el resto es así puede ser fácil"

"No estés tan seguro Gerald, en el cambio de reglas se admitió una fase del ska llamado Slam y ahí, quien caiga podría perder, espero que cambien también esa regla, debemos ser cuidadosos por que muchas de estas pistas son géneros latinos y son muy difíciles…_** -advirtió Eugene- **_bien ya casi es hora démonos prisa chicos"

_**-Según las tretas de cada una de estas dos ex amigas, después de haber tomado ventaja injustamente sobre los de**__**más concursantes, lo siguiente era deshacerse de 18 parejas más…. O sea, hacer perder a 6 escuelas más… Los ajustes a la segunda etapa ya estaban listos, Helga volvió rápidamente casi sin ser notada y, el señor Simmons llamo nuevamente a los concursantes, al llegar estos de nuevo a la pista, en el escenario por su puesto hubo un cambio demasiado grande, entre ellos la colocación de un mejor equipo de sonido, y los técnicos de transmisión del canal que estaría televisando, ahora el señor Simmons, se mantenía conversando con un reportero mientras en el audio, los técnicos ajustaban los temas…-**_

"Y bien señor Simmons _**–Hablo el reportero- **_cuénteme ¿Cómo es que esta aquí como maestro de ceremonias?"

"Oh claro, la verdad es que estaba un día caminado cerca del parque y me encontré con el organizador del evento, un gran amigo mío, me platico sobre el evento y le dije, oye, si necesitas una maestro, aquí me tienes y vean, aquí estoy…"

"Vaya señor es una gran historia, oh mire, aquí vienen los concursantes"

"Es verdad y esa es mi señal, nos vemos _**–el señor Simmons se fue del área de entrevistas-**_"

"Y bien ahí lo tienen, ese fue el maestro de ceremonias, el señor Simmons"

_**-Justo en ese momento, en otro lado de la ciudad, varias familias que miraban la televisión notaron al momento que a esa hora, un gran evento estaba siendo televisado…-**_

"Hey miren todos, es Arnold, y sus amigos"

"A ver Kokoshka quítate del frente _**–Hablo Ernie Pots-**_"

"Es verdad, llamemos a los demás, ese deber ser el concurso del que nos había hablado…"

_**-De vuelta con los concursantes, el señor **__**Simmons hablaba con los chicos-**_

"Bueno chicos, ya conocen las reglas y ya se les mencionaron los cambios, den lo mejor de ustedes y recuerden que, aquellos que lleguen a la tercera etapa serán los que nos mostraran su tema sorpresa… _**-el señor Simmons dio la vuelta y tomo el micrófono-**_ así que… comenzamos…Inicia: _**¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO A MI?**_**, **_**ALASKA Y DINARAMA**_"

_Ella lo vio salir de allí_

_Ahora sabía la verdad y se decidió_

_Loca de celos le siguió_

_Tras apuntar la dirección_

_Resistiéndose a llorar_

_Como pudiste hacerme esto a mí_

_Yo que te hubiese querido hasta el fin_

_Se que te arrepentirás_

**[…]**

"Genial, High Energy, ¿pero que anticuados? _**–Exclamo Helga-**_"

_**-Como pudieron los equipos se la arreglaron para coordinarse y dar coherencia a los temas que según ellos bailaban…- **_

**[…]**

_Como pudiste hacerme esto a mi_

_Yo que te hubiese querido hasta el fin_

_Se que te arrepentirás_

_La calle desierta la noche ideal_

_Un coche sin luces no pudo esquivar_

_Un golpe certero y todo término entre ellos de repente_

_No me arrepiento por venir a hacerlo_

_Son lo celos_

_No me arrepiento por venir a hacerlo_

_Son lo celos_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana**__-_ inicia: _**JUANA LA LOCA, JOAQUIN SABINA**_"

_Después de toda una vida de oficina y disimulo_

_Después de toda una vida sin poder mover el culo_

_Después de toda una vida viendo a la gente decente_

**[…]**

_**-Los chicos estaba**__**n realmente animados, en cada cambio algunas pistas estaban resultando ser muy buenas, así que al menos en un buen tiempo no hicieron nada de trampas**_

**[…]**

_Burlarse de los que buscan amor a contra corriente._

_Después de toda una vida in un triste devaneo_

_Coleccionando miradas en el desván del deseo…_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana**__-_ inicia: _**CERO Y UNO, CAFÉ TACVBA**_"

_Para poder llegar,_

_Para llegar a tus oídos,_

_Necesito cantar,_

_Mover el aire, crear sonido._

**[…]**

_Cero y Uno,_

_Cero y Uno,_

_Cero y Uno,_

_Cero._

_Me tendrías que tocar,_

_Saborearme y olerme ya._

_Se necesita fe,_

_Saber que alguien escucha ya,_

_Yo tampoco se si existes en realidad_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana**__-_ inicia: _**LABIOS ROJOS, **_versión de_** LOS DE ABAJO**_, excelente versión ska_"_

_Siempre te busco por la tarde_

_Mirando__ hacia la calle veo tus ojos_

_Y__ vamos juntos por la tarde_

_Tus__ labios tu cintura labios rojos_

_Cuando__ contigo yo camino_

_Hacia__ la luna el sol y las estrellas_

_Hacia__ los sueños donde vive_

_El__ universo el negro de tus ojos_

**[…]**

_Rojos__ labios rojos_

_Los__ que quiero besar_

_Rojos__ labios rojos_

_Y__ me pierdo sin dudar_

_Sin__ dudaaaaar_

_(De tus labios rojos)_

_Sin__ dudaaaaar_

_(De tus labios rojos)_

_Sin__ dudaaaaar_

_(Corazón)_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana**__-_ inicia: _**I WANNA KNOW WHY,**__**AERO SMITH**_"

Kickin' down the road

feelin' mighty slowed

with the likes of you

gettin' mighty spaced

never had a taste

of what you're goin' through

i can't bitch

went from rags to riches

then to ragtime screamin' the blues

i wanna know why

everybody's good intention

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse el sonido de la campana**__-_ Waw, Despues de un interesante repertorio, estimados televidentes, escuchamos algo mas tranquilo, _**YO NO SOY TU PRISIONERO, de LOS FABULOSOS CADILLACS**_"

_Yo no se lo que me pasa cuando estoy con vos_

_Me__ hipnotiza tu sonrisa_

_Me__ desarma tu mirada_

_Y__ de mi no queda nada me derrito_

_Como__ un hielo al sol_

**[…]**

_Cuando__ vamos a algún lado nunca elijo yo_

_Porque__ lo único que quiero es ir contigo_

_Vivo__ dando vueltas a tu alrededor_

_Como__ un perro abandonado que en la calle te siguió_

_Pero..._

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**– se escucho el sonido de la campana-**_"

"Hey escuchen eso… _**OJALA QUE LLUEVA CAFÉ**_ con _**CAFÉ TACABA**_…"

_Ojala que llueva __café en el campo_

_Que__ caiga un aguacero de yuca y te_

_Del__ cielo una jarita de queso blanco_

_Y__ al sur una montaña de berro y miel_

_Ojala__ que llueva café_

_Ojala que llueva café en el campo_

_Peinar__ un alto cerro_

_De__ trigo y mapuey_

_Bajar__ por la colina de arroz graneado_

_Y__ continuar el arado con tu querer_

**[…]**

"Y esto es: _EO, de CAFÉ TACVBA_. Cambio _**–Se escucho la campana=**_"

_Que es lo que pa__, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pasa, pasa_

_Digo__ que si pasa_

_Pasará__ pasó._

_Y tu chamaco_

_Chamaquero_

_Tu__ chamaca_

_Para__ este agarrón._

**[…]**

_La__ pista se retuerce y tuerce_

_La__ chamaca con su chamacón_

_Con__ el ritmo local._

**[…]**

_**-Justo cuando se hizo el cambio de ritmos, de la parte de arriba del escenario, comenzaron a caer algunos adornos de a**__**mbientes, cientos de pequeños trozos de papeles dorados, lo que dio la oportunidad que estaban esperando… al a vez que la gente gritaba de emoción-**_

"Hey chicos, que diablos sucede, es todo este revoltijo _**–comento Gerald-**_"

"No es nada que sea de importancia, tu divierte Gerald _**–dijo Eugene-**_"

"Chicos, ya es hora…_**-dijo Phoebe-**_"

_**-Justo cuando **__**Phoebe indico esto, Arnold fue el primero en dar la primera estocada… casualmente cuando lo hizo, una pareja iba pasando cerca y…-**_

"Fuera, pareja tres de la escuela Águilas de Norte América, recuerden que cualquier tropiezo o resbalón cuenta como descalificación…"

_Que es lo que pa__, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pasa, pasa_

_Digo__ que si pasa_

_Pasará__ pasó._

_Y tu chamaco_

_Chamaquero_

_Tu__ chamaca_

_Para__ este agarrón._

_Los de la música, música_

_Empiezan__ a sonar_

_Con__ la intención_

_De__ poner a bailar,_

_Y__ la gente se rejunta_

_Y__ junta los cuerpos pa' subir_

_El__ calor._

**[…]**

"CAMBIO, esto es _**MATERIAL GIRL**__, _de _**MADONNA**__"_

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're O.K._

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away_

_They can beg and they can plead_

_But they can't see the light, that's right_

_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_

_Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are_

**[…]**

_**-Y**__** muy discretamente, en este nuevo cambio, ahora fue Gerald quien le arruino la vida a las siguientes victimas del concurso-**_

"Vaya, si que se están desenvolviendo muy bien… pero, que pasa ahí…"

_**-Cuando el señor **__**Simmons, miro al frente, noto claramente como dos parejas fueron descalificadas…-**_

"Y fuera, pareja uno y tres de la escuela para señoritas Raleight…"

**[…]**

_Boys may come and boys may go_

_And that's all right you see_

_Experience has made me rich_

_And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA, esto es _**DESAPARECIDOS**_, de _**LOS FABULOSOS CADILLACS**_"

_Que alguien me diga_

_Si__ ha visto a mi esposo_

_Preguntaba__ la dona_

_Se__ llama Ernesto y tiene cuarenta años_

_Trabajaba__ de peón_

_En__ un negocio de autos_

_Llevaba__ camisa oscura_

_Y__ pantalón claro_

_Salió__ de noche y no ha regresado"_

**[…]**

"Hey que buena combinación, demos un aplauso a los técnicos de este evento, que han hecho un gran trabajo el intercalar el repertorio… lo anterior fue _MATERIAL GIRL_ de _MADONA_ y antes _EO_ de _CAFÉ TACVBA_ ahora escuchamos un genero mas tropical, _DESAPARICIONES_ de _LOS FABULOSOS CADILLCAS_…"

**[…]**

_Oh__, oh, oh, oooh_

_Anoche escuche_

_Varias__ explosiones_

_Tiros__ de escopeta y de revólver_

_Autos__ acelerados, frenos, gritos_

_Ecos__ de botas en la calle_

_Toques__ de puerta,_

_Quejas__, por dioses, platos rotos_

_Estaban__ dando la telenovela_

_Por__ eso nadie miró pa'fuera_

_Avestruz_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO _**-grito Simmons-**_"

_Oh yes, wait a minute mister postman_

_(wait)_

_Wait mister postman_

_Please mister postman, look and see_

_(oh yeah)_

_If there's a letter in your bag for me_

_(please, please mister postman)_

_Why's it takin' such a long time_

_(oh yeah)_

_For me to hear from that boy of mine_

**[…]**

"Escuchen eso, son los _**BEATLES**_ con _**MR. POSTMAN**_, no, no son lo Beatles son los _**CARPENTER**_ con su versión de _**MR POSTMAN**__"_

_**-Y a la vez, en las gradas del **__**público solo se escuchan los ¡urras...!, de emoción por la competencia… cuando de pronto, se escucho un abucheo muy fuerte…-**_

"Uhhh… fuera, fuera… _**grito el publico-**_"

"Que pasa, parece que alguien no esta en acorde con la música, miren ahí va el juez, y… cielos, la pareja uno de la escuela para varones Marlboro de Montana, ha sido descalificada directamente por uno de los jueces…

**[…]**

_So many days you passed me by_

_See the tears standin' in my eyes_

_You didn't stop to make me feel better_

_By leavin' me a card or a letter_

_(Mister postman)_

_Mister postman, look and see_

_(oh yeah)_

_If there's a letter in your bag for me_

_(please, please mister postman)_

_Why's it takin' such a long time_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_Esto es _**ASI ES LA VIDA**_de _**ELEFANTE**__"_

_Y que me traigan __más botellas._

_Para__ quitarme este sabor de su sudor_

_Y__ que me apunten en la cuenta_

_Toda__ la desgracia que dejo_

_Que no quieres nada más de mí_

_Que__ te fuiste con ese infeliz_

_Que__ importa (como dice como dice) que importa_

_Que__ me va a matar la depresión_

_Que__ me voy a vivir en el alcohol_

_Que__ importa (como dice como dice) que importa_

_Que__ te fuiste sin decir adiós_

_Que__ no dormirás en mi colchón_

**[…]**

_Así__ es la vida_

_De__ caprichosa_

_A__ veces negra_

_A__ veces co...lor rosa_

_Así__ es la vida_

_Jacarandosa_

_Te__ quita, te pone, te sube, te baja y a veces te lo da_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_, _Vaya, creo que ahora témenos un tono un poco mas contemporáneo, con estilo semi escocés, _**FIESTA PAGANA**_de _**MAGO DE OZ**_y Antes, _**ASI ES LA VIDA **_del grupo _**ELEFANTE**_"

_Cuando despiertes un día_

_Y__ sientas que no puedas más,_

_Que__ en el nombre del de arriba_

_Tu__ vida van a manejar_

_Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel_

_Por__ ser comunero y justicia querer_

_Si__ te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás_

**[…]**

_Cómo van a silenciar_

_Al__ jilguero o al canario_

_Si__ no hay cárcel ni tumba_

_Para__ el canto libertario_

**[…]**

"Escuchen eso, _**LAS FLORES**_ de _**CAFÉ TACVBA**_, CAMBIO…_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana**__"_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_

_Ven__ y dime todas esas cosas_

_Invítame__ a sentarme junto a ti_

_Escuchare__ todos tus sueños en mi oído_

_Y déjame estrechar tus manos_

_Y__ regalarte unas pocas de ilusiones_

_Ay__ ven y cuéntame una historia que me haga_

_Sentir__ bien_

_Yo te escuchare_

_Con__ todo el silencio del planeta_

_Y__ mirare tus ojos_

_Como__ si fueran los últimos de este país_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_esto es _**EL BAILE Y EL SALÓN**_de_**CAFÉ TACVBA**_"

_Nos besamos bailando_

_En medio del lugar._

_La música ya iba llegando al último compás._

_Miradas__ en silencio y quien lo iba pensar._

_Que después de este primer baile_

_Me iba a enamorar_

_Yo que era un solitario bailando_

_Me quedé sin hablar_

_Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando_

_Que el amor es bailar_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO… Y esto ahora es… _**CUANDO TE VI**_, interpretado por _**VICENTICO**_, ex integrante de _**LOS FABULOSOS CADILLCAS**_"

_Cuando te __vi_

_Quede__ fuera de mí_

_Y__ nunca regrese_

_Al__ hombre que yo fui_

_Y__ aunque peleé_

_Por__ no entregarme entero a tus embrujos_

_Ya__ no soy nada y nada queda de mí_

_Si es mejor o si es peor ya no me importa_

_Ya__ no escucho ni tampoco puedo ver_

_Ya__ no existo no soy nada y ya nadie me responde_

_Soy__ una nube que va desaparecer_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_esto es_** EL ROCK DE LA LANGOSTA**__, _así conocido en español, con su titulo original_**ROCK LOBSTER**_ de_**THE B-52'S**__"_

_We were at a party_

_his ear lobe fell in the deep_

_someone reached in and grabbed it_

_it was a rock lobster_

_We were at the beach_

_everybody had matching towels_

_somebody went under a dock_

_and there they saw a rock_

_it wasn't a rock_

_it was a rock lobster_

_Motion in the ocean_

**[…]**

_Down, down_

_Underneath the waves_

_mermaids wavin'_

_wavin' to mermen_

_wavin' sea fans_

_sea horses sailin'_

_dolphins wailin'_

_Red snappers snappin'_

_clam shells clappin'_

_muscles flexin'_

_flippers flippin'_

_Down, down_

_Let rock!_

_Boy's in bikinis_

_girls in surfboards_

**[…]**

"Y ahora esto es _**EL FIN DE LA INFANCIA**_ con _**CAFÉ TACVBA**_…, CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons-**__"_

_Si nos quieren conquistar,_

_Tendrán__ que quemarnos vivos._

_Si nos quieren ver bailar,_

_A__ ritmo de cinco siglos._

_Al cantar esta canción tengo algo que contarles,_

_Que__ desde ahora quiero ser dueño de mis pasos de baile._

_Y bailando caballito con la banda cafecitos, ¿como no lo va a Lograr?_

_Y bailando caballito con la banda cafecitos, ¿como no lo van a respetar?_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA, esto es _**LOS CHUNTARO STYLE**_con _**EL GRAN SILENCIO**_**–dijo Simmons-**_"_

_Este es el chuntaro style_

_Porque canto raggamuffin y bailo de __gavilán_

_Este es el chuntaro style_

_Este es el ritmo original_

_Porque canto raggamuffin_

_Y bailo de __gavilán._

_Este es el nuevo chuntaro style_

_Si sigo para arriba digo pikiripikiripa_

_Si sigo para abajo digo pikiripikiripa_

_Si sigo para abajo digo pikiripikiripa_

_Si sigo digo pikiripikiripikiripikiripapa!!_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO…"

_Rarotonga se murió,_

_Yo__ la vi morir,_

_Hace__ poco yo la vi,_

_"hazme tuya cada martes"_

_Esa__ noche la encontré_

_Vendiendo__ su amor,_

_En__ el subterráneo tren_

_Donde__ diario viajo yo._

_Rarotonga se acercó_

_Muy__ pegado a mí_

_Algo__ extraño pasa aquí_

_Es__ la selva de concreto._

**[…]**

"Y esto fue… _**RAROTONGA**_ de_**CAFÉ TACVBA**_, y antes, _**CHUNTARO STYLE**_, _**EL FIN DE LA INFANCIA**_, y _**EL ROCK DE LA LANGOSTA**__, _CAMBIO DE TEMA"

_I would say I'm sorry_

_If I thought that it would change your mind_

_But I know that this time_

_I have said too much_

_Been too unkind_

**[…]**

"Genial, esto si que es de los míos, _**THE CURE**_"

"¿Y esto como se baila Helga?"

"Realmente no tiene baile Gerald, tu solo intenta moverte en acorde al ritmo, sígueme a mi, que ahí viene el juez…"

**[…]**

_I would break down at your feet_

_And beg forgiveness_

_Plead whit you_

_But I know that it's too late_

_And now there's nothing I can do_

_So I try to laugh about it_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_Because boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

**[…]**

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo señores, equipo 3 de la escuela numero 14 de Hillwood… _**-hablo Simmons-**_"

"Cielos, eso estuvo cerca _**–dijo Gerald-**_"

"Ya lo creo Gerald… _**-contesto la rubia-**_"

**[…]**

_Misjudged your limit_

_Pushed you too far_

_Took you for granted_

_I thought that you needed me more_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_"_

_Buffalo soldier, dreadlock rasta:_

_there was a buffalo soldier in the heart of_

_america,_

_stolen from africa, brought to america,_

_fighting on arrival, fighting for survival._

**[…]**

"¿Y ahora, esto como se llama Phoebe? _**–Pregunto Sheena-**_"

"Esto es Reggae Sheena, es originario de jamaica y esta pista se llama _**BÚFALO SOLDIER**_, es de _**BOB MARLEY AND THE WAILERS**__"_

_fighting on arrival, fighting for survival._

_said he was a buffalo soldier, dreadlock rasta -_

_buffalo soldier in the heart of america._

_if you know your history,_

_then you would know where you coming from,_

_then you wouldn't have to ask me,_

_who the 'eck do i think i am._

_i'm just a buffalo soldier in the heart of_

_america,_

_stolen from africa, brought to america,_

_said he was fighting on arrival, fighting for_

_survival;_

_said he was a buffalo soldier win the war for_

_América__._

_dreadie, woy yoy yoy, woy yoy-yoy yoy,_

_woy yoy yoy yoy, yoy yoy-yoy yoy!_

_woy yoy yoy, woy yoy-yoy yoy,_

_woy yoy yoy yoy, yoy yoy-yoy yoy!_

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana**__"_

_I wanna love you and treat you right;_

_i wanna love you every day and every night:_

_we'll be together with a roof right over our_

_heads;_

_we'll share the shelter of my single bed;_

_we'll share the same room, yeah! - for jah_

_provide the bread._

_is this love - is this love - is this love -_

_is this love that i'm feelin'?_

_is this love - is this love - is this love -_

_is this love that i'm feelin'?_

**[…]**

"Así es muchachos, eso si que son ritmos, muy calidos, relajados y sobre todo tropicales, estos es _**IS THIS LOVE**_, de _**BOB MARLEY AND THE WAILERS**_, antes _**BUFALO SOLDIER**__ tambien de __**BOB MARLEY**_, y _**BOYS DON'T CRY**_ de _**THE CURE**__"_

**[…]**

_so i throw my cards on your table!_

_i wanna love you - i wanna love and treat - love_

_and treat you right;_

_i wanna love you every day and every night:_

_we'll be together, yeah! - with a roof right_

_over our heads;_

_we'll share the shelter, yeah, oh now! - of my_

_single bed;_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_Esto es _**FEEL GOOD INC.**__, _de_**GORILLAZ**__"_

_City's breaking down on a camel's back._

_They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back_

_So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see_

_You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free_

_You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style._

_A melancholy town where we never smile._

_And all I wanna hear is the message beep._

_My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I dont get sleep, no.._

**[…]**

_Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,_

_Lining them up like ass cracks,_

_Ladies, homies, at the track_

_its my chocolate attack._

_Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here_

_Care bear bumping in the heart of this here_

_watch me as I gravitate_

_hahahahahahaa._

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons- **_Esto es _**ME ENAMORE EN LA COLA DE LAS TORTILLAS**__, _de_**LOS ESTRAMBÓTICOS**_…"

"Hay no, mas ska… _**-argumentó Arnold para si-**_"

_Llegaba de la escuela_

_Subía__ las escaleras_

_Aventaba__ la mochila_

_Calor__ de medio_

_Mandaba__ a la tostada_

_Mi__ tarea de geometría_

_Desde__ la ventana todas las casa_

_Olían__ a comida_

**[…]**

"Y ahora a moverse todos _**–grito Helga-**_

"¿Qué dices Helga?" _**–Pregunto Gerald-**_

"Esto es Ska Gerald, muévete como puedas… o si no…"

_**-**__**Helga no pudo decir nada mas, justo en ese momento una breve sesión de Slam la hizo rebotar de un lado a otro al igual a sus compañeros…**_

**[…]**

_Pollito__ vente a comer_

_(Coro)_

_Creo__ que me enamore en la cola de las tortillas_

_Falda__ de cuadritos arriba de las rodillas_

_Me__ encantaría cargarte la mochila_

_Pues__ me enamore en la cola de las tortillas_

_Pasaron__ los días_

_Te__ volviste me amiga_

_Me__ metieron ala secundaria que ibas_

_Nunca__ me di cuenta de que_

_Diario__ crecías_

_Cuando__ volteamos_

_El__ recreo ya había terminado_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–De nueva cuenta, grito Simmons al escucharse el sonido de la campana**__"_

_Black is black_

_I want my baby back…_

**[…]**

_**-**__**Difícilmente pudiera algunos recobrar el equilibrio ya que rápidamente pasaron a un tema mucho mas relajado… pero también algo movido-**_

**[…]**

_It´s grey it´s grey_

_since you went away oh, oh_

_What can I do_

_Cause I´m feeling blue._

_If I had my way_

_She´d be back today_

_But she don´t intend_

_To see me again, ooh, no_

_What can I do_

_Cause I´m feeling blue._

**[…]**

"Y de nuevo…CAMBIO DE se llama_**DESPEINADA**_, con la versión de _**EL SALÓN VICTORIA**__,_ antes escuchamos a _**BLACK IS BLACK**_, con los _**BRAVOS**__"_

"Rayos, mas Ska, _**-Comento Phoebe…-**_"

_Tú__ tienes una carita deliciosa_

_Y__ tienes una figura celestial_

_Tú__ tienes una sonrisa contagiosa_

_Pero__ tu pelo es un desastre universal…_

**[…]**

"Ahora veamos pistas mas rápidas, ska… esto fue una versión de aquel tema de el grupo _**MENUDO**_, _**DESPEINADA**_, ahora es despeinada en versión ska con el _**SALÓN VICTORIA**_…"

"Vamos, Arnoldo muévete… _**-ordeno Helga-**_"

"Pero es que…"

"Pero que nada, cada vez las pistas se ponen mas difíciles…"

"Fuera pareja 3 de la escuela italiana de Washington… _**-se escucho decir desde un altavoz-**_"

**[…]**

_Tú__ tienes unos ojitos soñadores_

_Y__ tienes una figura celestial_

_Tú__ tienes una sonrisa contagiosa_

_Pero__ tu pelo es un desastre universal_

_Despeinada aha aha aha_

_Despeinada aha aha aha_

_Despeinada aha aha aha_

_Despeinada aha aha aha_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Y sonó la campana**__"_

_Prefiero morir a no estar contigo_

_No puedo vivir feliz, sin ti_

_No puedo pedir, que tú te vallas_

_Por que si tu te vas... ¿que va a pasar?,_

_¿__Que va a pasar?_

**[…]**

"Y esto es _**MI LUPITA**_, interpretado por _**PITO PÉREZ**_…"

"¿Hey quien rayos escogió, estas pistas?"

"No lo se Gerald _**–contesto Helga-**_ pero no me sueltes_"_

**[…]**

_Veneno, veneno__ tú me das_

_Mi lupita no me dejes jamás_

**[…]**

"Vaya, vaya _**–hablo Simmons- **_la verdad no estoy muy seguro de si hay algún tipo de baile para este ritmo, pero veo que las parejas se han coordinado para este tema y hay hecho un excelente baile en parejas…"

**[…]**

_Sin __podértelo decir personalmente_

_Es__ que tu frenesí me va a matar, me va matar…_

_Veneno, veneno tú me das_

_Mi lupita no me dejes jamás_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_Esto es_** COMPLICADO Y ATURDIDO**_, de los_** PERICOS**_, un poco mas de reggae_"_

_Y __desperté_

_Ya__ no me equivocaba_

_Hace__ tiempo si sabia te dejaba ir._

_Adormecido_

_Abría__ la ventana_

_Con__ la certeza que era un día totalmente gris._

_Mientras__ me amoldaba_

_Todo__ comenzó a girar_

_Este__ nuevo cielo trae sorpresas_

_Que__ no me esperaba_

_Y__ así arrancaba._

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA"

_Soy pachanguero, tequilero_

_Medio__ ñero, caguamero_

_Soy__ ranchero sin sombrero_

_Y__ lo que quiero es que_

_Me__ quieras como yo te quiero_

_Y__ lo que quiero es que_

_Me__ quieras como yo te quiero._

**[…]**

"Oigan quien escribió la letra de este tema… _**-pregunto Sheena-**_"

"Son los _**LIQUITS**_, de México, Sheena, así que muévete _**–Ordeno Helga mientras daba uno que otro salto junto con Gerald**_"

**[…]**

_Pa, __pa, cha, pa, pa, pa, pa, cha,_

_Pa, pa, cha, pa, pa, pa, pa, cha,_

_Pa, pa, cha, pa, pa, pa, pa, cha,_

_Pa, pa, cha, pa, pa, pa, pa, cha,_

**[…]**

"¿Y como se baila…? -_**Preguntaron rápidamente los demás compañeros-**_"

"Ustedes solo síganme _**–dijo Helga mientras de un lado a otro daba pequeños saltos y un par de piruetas-**_"

**[…]**

Soy lo que quiero

Y no quejo, ni me dejo

Soy grosero, pozolero, chiquitero

Y lo que quiero es que

Me quieras como yo te quiero

Y lo que quiero es que

Me quieras como yo te...

**[…]**

Pachanguera, tequilera, medio...

Parrandera, caguamera

Pachequera, mezcalera, medio...

Pero que me quiera.

**[…]**

_**-**__**Con este tema curiosamente dos equipos perdieron el ritmo y por fracciones de segundo quedaron totalmente inmóviles dando muestras de un claro ejemplo de no saber que hacer, ni siquiera pudieron imitar a sus oponentes…-**_

"Equipo 2 de la escuela Marlboro y equipo 1 de la escuela italiana, estan descalificados… _**-anuncio Simmons por orden de los jueces-**_"

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_Esto se llama _**PARA NO VERTE MAS**__, _del grupo _**LA MOSCA**__"_

_Cuando no tengas donde ir_

_Cuando__ te sangre la nariz_

_Cuando__ te duela la cabeza_

_Y__ se termine esa cerveza_

_Cuando__ las alas de tu avión_

_Se__ derritan sin razón_

_Y__ alcanzare la soledad_

_Que__ ya ha matado a la ciudad_

**[…]**

_Yo__ romperé tus fotos_

_Yo__ quemare tus cartas_

_Para__ no verte más_

_(Bis)_

_Y__ si logras sobrevivir_

_Habrá__ fusilo de maldad_

_Preguntarás__ en donde estás_

_Preguntarás__ que te paso_

_Me__ voy a poner a fumar_

_Sin__ preocuparme nada más_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA, ahora los técnicos del Staff nos deleitan con _**I CAN'T GET NO (SATISFACTION)**__, _de los _**ROLLING STONES**_"

_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no_

_S__atisfaction_

**[…]**

"Es definitivo pondré mi queja ante la organización _**–gruño Helga-**_"

"¿Y Ahora por que? _**–Pregunto Gerald-**_"

"Que no lo escuchas, muchos temas ni siquiera tiene forma concreta de bailarse, esto se esta poniendo muy difícil"

"Bueno Helga tu lo dijiste, solo muévete…"

**[…]**

_'cause I try and I try and I try and I try_

_I can't get no, I can't get no_

**[…]**

_I can't get no. oh, no, no, no. hey, hey, hey_

_That's what I say_

_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no_

_satisfaction_

_'cause I try and I try and I try and I try_

_I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm watchin' my tv and a man comes on and_

_tell me_

_How white my shirts can be_

_But, he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke_

_The same cigarettes as me_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO… Ahora esto es mas reggae, antes, _**PARA NO VERTE MAS**_ de _**LA MOSCA**_, y _**I CAN'T GET NO SATISFACTION**_, de los _**ROLLING STONE**__,_ aplaudan publico presente, creo que nuestros concursantes lo esta haciendo muy bien… ahora este tema se llama _**ANGEL**_y es la versión del artista llamado _**SHAGGY**_"

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling_

_angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me,baby_

_Shoty, you're my angel,_

_You're my darling angel_

_Girl you're my friend when I'm in need,_

_Lady_

**[****…]**

_You're a queen and so you should be treated_

_Though you never get the loving that_

_you needed_

_Takin' a beaten, mission completed_

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program_

_Not the type to mess around with her_

_emotion_

_But the feeling that i have for you is_

_so strong_

_Been together so long and this_

_could never be wrong_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_Esto es _**WAITING FOR YOU LOVE**_, de los_**PERICOS**__"_

_I am waiting for your love,_

_Missing faces in my room_

_I am waiting for your love_

_Like looking at the moon, oh, oh_

**[…]**

_I am waiting for your love,_

_We are playing silly game,_

_I am waiting for your love,_

_Leave me standing in the rain, rain, rain_

_Oh, emotional_

_Devotional_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO… Y aun seguimos con la ronda de grupos de reggae, esto se llama _**JUEGO A MUERTE**_del grupo _**ANTIDOPING**_, chicos y chicas, levante las palmas…"

_A brillar... a brillar_

_A__ brillar... a brillar_

_A__ brillar... a brillar a bulada_

_Todo__ el mundo a brillar... a brillar_

_Brilla__... como la estrella que eres_

_Brilla__... como la estrella que eres_

_Brilla__... como la estrella que eres_

_Y__ esparce tu luz... y esparce tu luz_

_Adonde__ quiera que vayas_

_Adonde__ quiera que estés_

_Y__ salta, salta venga_

**[…]**

"Y hablando de esta temática _**–comento Simmons-**_, esta es una buena pista, como ya lo mencione esto es _**ANTIDOPING**_, y seguimos con la serie del genero reggae, Juego a _**MUERTE DE ANTIDOPING**_, díganle _**No a las drogas…**_"

**[…]**

_Cuando__ me subo al pesero_

_Y__ es para ir rumbo al ensayo_

_Ahí__ me encuentro a muchas chiquititas_

_Y__ todas ellas están muy solitas_

_Y__ yo les digo vamos chiquititas_

_A__ bailar este rico dance hall_

_Y__ yo les digo vamos bonitas_

_A__ gozar este reggae rhythm_

_Siente,__ siente, siente, siente, maaa_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO, Estos son _**LOS INHUMANOS**__, _con su tema _**ME DUELE LA CARA**__…_"

_Me duele la cara de ser tan guapo_

_Me duele la cara de ser tan guapo_

_Mi sonrisa profidénte, mi careto de John Wayne,_

_Mi__ prominente mentón y mi martillo filón._

_Es perfecto mi tupé, cortado en el Corte Inglés,_

_Al espejo me mire y me excite el mogollón_

_Mogollón__, Mogollón, Mogollón._

_Watchubidubidu, watchubidubidu,_

_Watchubidubidu, wua, wua._

**[…]**

_Watchubidubidu, wua__, wua._

_Me duele la cara de ser tan guapo_

_Yo no puedo soportar el olor del autobús,_

_Ese__ tufo axilar, ese cante a Fannux_

_Y__ el olor a calcetín de mi amigo Valentín,_

_Al__ espejo me miré y me excité mogollón._

_Mogollón__, Mogollón, Mogollón._

**[…]**

"CAMBIO…"

_Veneno quisiera haber sido_

_Para__ así en tu pecho_

_Clavarte__ un puñal_

**[…]**

"Acaréense todos… _**-Ordeno Phoebe a sus compañeros- **_que viene el slam…"

"Y sosténganse bien, en este momento, se abre periodo libre, quien caiga no será descalificado, como ya lo han visto, a esto se le llama Slam la forma de bailar ciertos fragmentos de Ska… esto se llama _**VENENO**_ de _**LA TREMENDA KORTE**_, y recuerden digan no a las drogas, antes escuchamos a _**JUEGO A MUERTE**_ con _**ANTIDOPING,**_ y _**ME DUELE LA CARA**_ con _**LOS IHNMUNANOS**_…"

**[…]**

_Ya en la tocada bebiendo tequila_

_Mis__ amigos bailan y yo no te veía_

_Pienso__ que tu amor fue pura mentira_

_Y__ todos tus besos puras fantasías_

_Toda__ la bebida me ha hecho pensar_

_Que__ todo esto me pasa por no reflexionar_

_Que__ el amor no es lo que dicen_

_Siempre__ sufrirás_

_Y__ si tu no me amas te arrepentirás_

_Veneno quisiera haber sido_

_Para__ así en tu pecho clavarte un puñal_

_Veneno quisiera haber sido_

_Para__ así en tu pecho clavarte un puñal_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_, _Esto es _**LA PINTA**_ con _**CAFÉ TACVBA**_…"

_Brenda amada, en el navío me deje embarcar_

_Siento que no os aventuréis a navegar_

_Mañana a las 8 en Metro Chapultepec_

_Pamba china, beso pipo, al que no este_

_Adiós Rogelio, quédate a los enunciados copiar_

_Luego repórtate a la banca calentar_

**[…]**

_**-De pronto, se escucho uno de los cambios de tema **__**más ridículos que pudiesen haber… bueno solo en la letra del tema musical…-**_

"CAMBIO, Ahora escuchamos a _**LOS FABULOSOS CADILLACS**_con su interpretación de _**TUS TONTAS TRAMPAS**_…, espero que no aparezca ningún coyote por aquí…"

_Si estás en la carretera y __escuchas un beep, beep,_

_Ten__ la seguridad que se trata de mí_

_Y__ si intentas seguirme te vas a perder_

_Pues__ el coyote con sus tontas trampas se va a matar_

**[…]**

"Hay chicos yo se como movernos, vamos, sobre las puntas de sus pies y muevan la cintura, solo la cintura, vamos de arriba abajo, síganme _**–comento Eugene muy entusiasmado…-**_"

"Y vaya que si, el correcaminos en forma de juez viene para acá, vamos muévanse _**–ordeno Phoebe**_

**[…]**

_Correcaminos, el coyote te va a comer,_

_Y__ en el desierto lo vas a matar de sed._

_Miles de trampas no pudieron con él_

_Pero__ todas ellas han de fallar_

_Y__ si a base de golpes no quiere entender_

_El__ coyote con sus tontas trampas se va a matar_

_Correcaminos, el coyote te va a comer,_

_y en el desierto lo vas a matar de sed._

**[…]**

CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_Esto es _**NOCHE OSCURA**_ con _**CAFÉ TACVBA**__"_

_Esta fue la noche oscura_

_La decadencia se respira_

_Lo underground esta de moda_

_Así se espera_

_Todas las noches que ocurra._

**[…]**

_Noche oscura en __Garibaldi_

_Todos de negro vamos._

_Noche oscura en Garibaldi_

_Y como buenos charros cantamos._

**[…]**

"CAMBIO, Escuchemos al _**SALÓN VICTORIA**__,_con _**SI TU BOQUITA FUERA**__…_"

_A mi me llaman el maestro swinger_

_Por__ mi manera de bailar ye-ye_

_Cuando__ paseo en mi cadillac_

_Las__ chamaconas comienzan a cantar_

_A__aaaaaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Si__ tu boquita fuera, de chocolate_

_Si__ tu boquita, fuera de chocolate_

**[…]**

"Vamos, chicos, otra vez nos toca bailar ska…_**-Grito Helga- **_muevan esos pies"

**[…]**

_Yo__ me la pasaría, bate que bate_

_Yo__ me la pasaría, bate que bate_

_Ay__ bate que bate de chocolate_

_Ay__ bate que bate de chocolate_

_Bate__ que bate de chocolate_

_Ay bate que bate de chocolate_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA…pero, un momento no lo puedo creer, esto es…, esto es"

_It's close to midnight_

_something evil's lurkin' from the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

**[…]**

"Y ahora demos un gran aplauso a nuestros competidores… esta pista es difícil… _THRILLER _de _**MICHAEL JACKSON**_, que en paz descanse…

"Vamos chicos, atentos, que este tema será difícil… _**-comento Eugene-**_

"Rayos, no practique nada de este ritmo… _**-comento Helga, ni de este sujeto…-**_"

**[…]**

_That this is thriller_

_Thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more_

_Than any ghoul would ever dare try_

_(Thriller)_

_(Thriller night)_

_So let me hold you tight_

_And share a_

_(killer, diller, chiller)_

_(Thriller here tonight_)

**[…]**

"CAMBIO…"

_A __través de las persianas_

_De__ tu cuarto de tu alma_

_Tú__ sientes como se filtra_

_La__ nostalgia_

_Cuando cae la noche_

_Sobre__ ti, sobre tus hombros_

_Tú__ sabes como te duele_

_Estar__ aquí_

**[…]**

"Lo anterior fue _**THRILLER**__**–dijo Simmons-**_ esto es _**LAS PERSIANAS**_ de _**CAFÉ TACVBA**_, démosle un gran aplauso a estos ultimas parejas que han hecho una buena actuación, sépase que es difícil actuar algún tema de _**MICHAEL JACKSON**_... y vamos por fin, después de casi hora y media, con los últimos temas, un tributo a _**MICHAEL JACKSON**_… claro al terminar esta pista…"

**[…]**

_A __través de las persianas_

_De__ tu mente_

_De__ tus recuerdos_

_Tú__ sientes como te oprimen_

_Esos__ sentimientos_

_Cuando cae el remordimiento_

_Sobre__ ti, sobre tus manos_

_Tú__ sabes como te duele_

_Haberlo__ hecho_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO DE TEMA_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_Esto es _**BEAT**__**IT**__, _con_**MICHAEL JACKSON**__"_

_They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here_

_Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear_

_The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

**[…]**

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

**[…]**

"CAMBIO, y ahora esto es _**SMOOTH CRIMINAL**_, igualmente de_**MICHAEL JACKSON**__"_

_As He Came Into The Window_

_It Was The Sound Of A_

_Crescendo_

_He Came Into Her Apartment_

_He Left The Bloodstains On_

_The Carpet_

_She Ran Underneath The Table_

_He Could See She Was Unable_

_So She Ran Into The Bedroom_

_She Was Struck Down, It Was_

_Her Doom_

**[…]**

_I Don't Know!_

_(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)_

_I Don't Know Why Baby!_

_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_

_I Don't Know!_

_(You Were Struck Down)_

_(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)_

_(Annie Are You Ok)_

_Dad Gone It-Baby!_

_(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)_

_Dad Gone It-Baby!_

_(There's A Sign In The Window)_

_Dad Gone It-Baby!_

_(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_(He Came Into Your Apartment)_

_Dad Gone It!_

_(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)_

_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_

_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_

_Dad Gone It!_

_(You Were Struck Down)_

_(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)_

_Aaow!!!_

**[…]**

"Y AHORA, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO… CAMBIO…, Esto es _**LA GUITARRA**_con_**LOS AUTENTICOS DECADENTES**__"_

_Tuve un problema de difícil solución_

_En__ una época difícil de mi vida_

_Estaba__ entre la espada y la pared_

_Y__ aguantando la opinión de mi familia_

_Yo__ no quería una vida normal_

_No__ me gustaban los horarios de oficina_

_Mi__ espíritu rebelde se reía_

_Del__ dinero, del lujo y el confort_

**[…]**

"Y con esto, por fin terminamos, esta etapa…. Felicidades a los que concursantes que quedan, a bailar…

**[…]**

_Y__ tuve una revelación_

_Ya__ se que quiero en esta vida_

_Voy__ a seguir mi vocación_

_Será__ la música mi techo y mi comida_

_Porque__ yo_

_No__ quiero trabajar,_

_No__ quiero ir a estudiar_

_No__ me quiero casar_

_Quiero__ tocar la guitarra todo el día_

_Y__ que la gente se enamore de mi voz_

_Porque__ yo_

_No__ quiero trabajar_

_No__ quiero ir a estudiar_

_No__ me quiero casar_

_Y__ en la cabeza tenia_

_La__ voz de mi viejo_

_Que__ me sonaba como_

_Un__ rulo de tambor_

Vos mejor que te afeites

Mejor que madures, mejor que labores

Ya me cansé de que me tomes la cerveza

Te voy a dar con la guitarra en la cabeza

Vos mejor que te afeites

Mejor que madures, mejor que labores

Ya me cansé de ser tu fuente de dinero

Voy a ponerte esa guitarra de sombrero

**[…]**

"Y ASÍ TERMINA TODO…_**–Grito Simmons al escucharse de nuevo el sonido de la campana- **_démosle un fuerte aplauso a todos aquellos concursantes que calificaron para la siguiente ronda…_"_

_**-La ultima pista del repertorio termino entre gritos y **__**demás, los espectadores aplaudieron con fervor a los sobrevivientes de esta primera contienda que de hecho, en realidad si que fue muy difícil, algunos por primera vez en sus vidas conocieron ritmos que de verdad ni siquiera habían escuchado hablar de ellos alguna vez, al final todo se resumió en una módica cantidad de concursantes plenamente calificados para la siguiente ronda y otros desafortunadamente no. Después de acabar la pista, todos los participantes salieron de la pista pues había comenzado un breve receso, al señor Simmons el reportero que estaba dirigiendo la transmisión, termino de entrevistar al señor Simmons, seguido de esto este mismo, fue a charlar un momento con sus ex alumnos de primaria, tan solo para felicitarlos por sus geniales logros… y extraordinario desempeño….-**_

"Bien hecho muchachos, todos y cada uno ha dado lo mejor de si… descansen un momento ya que lo siguiente será mas interesante aun…"

_**Continuara…**_

SI, si lo se, lo se, se que este capitulo es un total y completo desmadre como decimos por aca en mi tierra jajaja, pero que puedo hacer la verdad es que este es el capitulo que mas trabajo me ha costado hacer de todos los capitulos de todas las historias que he hecho, si se lo preguntan, si, puse el sistema aleatorio de las canciones que habia en mi computadora, esa es la razon del por que tanto relajo con los temas musiciales la verdad no lo niego, yo creo que este capitulo es una especie de intento desesperado por acabar la historia pero descuiden lo enmedare con las ultimas dos publicaciones, les aviso, esta es **mi ultima actualizacion del año 2009**, y tecnicamente me voy de vacaciones varias semanas, asi que nos vemos en febrero de nuevo, suerte a todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
